History Is Actually Awesome
by BCFireShadow
Summary: After the war, Percy thought that he would settle nicely in the camp, and attend school there with his friends and girlfriend. But nope, the Fates were really messing with his lives this time. He hated the school, he hated being lonely- until "Alfred F. Jones" came along.
1. Chapter 1

**A super freaking weird idea that just popped into my mind. What if Percy actually had America as his teacher? LOL it'd be awesome!**

* * *

**History is Actually Awesome**

'_I thought,' _a certain son of Poseidon thought as he tapped his fingers on the desk, '_Since, I don't know, saved the world from destruction with my friends, somehow, I'd get pardoned from school.' _He grunted. '_Looks like I didn't.'_

He was now staying in a normal school, Johnson's University, not in his dream school in the Roman camp. Aside from the camps being under reconstruction, the school was completely destroyed. Now he had to attend school _outside _the safe walls of either Greek or Roman camp, and be away from his girlfriend and other friends.

Yes, his life sucks.

The only sunshine in his current situation was that his mom was there, along with Paul. Thank the gods they were alive, even after all the war that had happened and all. They were the ones who immediately came to suggest this school, because it was relatively new and somehow they didn't know about his school destructions.

Johnson's University was a private school, since the publisher of his mother's books had her daughter come here. Not that they were close, but the publisher thought it would be a nice help for his mom. The private school had its own uniform- that was why he had to wear the clothes… The only thing he wasn't comfortable with however was the shoes, anyway.

But currently, school life.

He hated it, and his classmates knew it, from his vibes that he was reverberating. The recess bell sounded, which lifted a little of his agony. He didn't have friends yet; it was just the first day of school- _high school- _and he was alone. He had no one to talk to for a while. Besides, being here for the first time didn't actually help him. He sat down on one of the many benches at the school lawn and looked at the sky, tired all of a sudden. Or maybe bored, he had no idea.

Oh, butterfly. Annabeth and the other girls loved them. The thought made him sigh once more. '_Annabeth….'_

"Yo." A voice interrupted his random thoughts. The black-haired boy looked up and was blinded by the sun for a while. As his vision cleared, he saw a blond-haired blue-eyed teen no older than him. The other one smiled brightly, waving his hand, which had a burger on it. '_Hey, McDonald's.' _Percy idly noticed.

"Um, hi?" He tentatively greeted.

"Dude, you look so bummed out man," the blond remarked, sipping his Coke. "The hell happened to you? First Day Irritation Sickness?" he innocently asked, a grin forming on his face.

Percy chuckled, happy that _somehow _he had laughed today. He was going to turn into his Uncle Hades if he kept on frowning and sighing all the time. He felt the ground rumble, indicating that his uncle had heard his thoughts. His eyes widened in panic as the guy in front of him looked at the ground questioningly.

'_Oh gods Uncle Hades please there's a guy in front of me don't give us away!' _he pleaded in his mind. The rumbling stopped, and Percy's head immediately perked up to see the blonde's reaction.

The reaction was not what he was expecting. He laughed.

"Well, random earthquake, eh?" the latter laughed. A thought seemed to stop him. "Whoa, I just sounded like my bro." He turned his head towards Percy. "Say, you didn't answer my question. You got the F-DIS?" The man clicked his tongue to see his reaction.

Percy choked in laughter. "F-DIS?"

"What? I think it's an awesome name. The others got angry at me for calling it that, but hey, don't we all have First Day Irritation Sickness?"

"Oh my gods, _F-DIS!" _This time he outright laughed, and he noticed that others looked at him weirdly. "That name for first day is awesome! Yep, I have it. F-DIS." he joked. "Yeah, F-DIS School. Man, I love you."

"Love you too." the man smirked. "Thought you needed a little company, Percy."

Percy immediately narrowed his eyes. '_He knows my name. He could either be a god disguised, or an enemy.' _"How'd you know my name?" he demanded, immediately suspicious.

"Broha, you're too uptight. Like my other brother from UK." The glasses-wearing man rolled his eyes. "You think I'm here to kill you? Nope, try to remember your big-ass name tag there on your left." he pointed towards his chest, where a "big-ass" ID was indeed. The son of Poseidon blushed in embarrassment.

To save himself, he glared at him. "What's your name? You don't have a name tag."

The blond winked, and somehow Percy was speculating in his mind that this was actually Apollo in front of him, with all the winking and looks and the sunshine earlier, though he removed that from his mind. He didn't sprout a haiku or some gods-forsaken sonata.

"Alfred F Jones, hero of the universe in your service."

* * *

"And he what? Why the Had- heck would he scream pasta in the middle of a water gun fight?" Percy coughed as he went red. "Out of all the words, he goes for pasta?"

"Dude, that's just Feliciano. If you saw Romano though, you would probably flip it and run for your life! That guy's involved with the mafia!"

They both laughed once again, wheezing a little. Percy smiled as he sat steadily on the bench.

After recess bell had rung, the blond had told him to go at the same bench at lunch and make it officially as their 'hang-out' since the lunch room was too crowded. When he had told him that he had no lunch and had to buy in the cafeteria, the eye-glasses wearing guy just told him to just go there.

The minute he arrived he noticed that the bench was full of… food. From burgers to rice to chips to pasta. He even had soup and noodles, the Japanese kind.

And now the current situation.

"Alfred, thanks man."

Alfred looked up from his food questioningly. "For what? The food? I told you, it's no biggie- I've got a lot of these!"

"Not that," Percy rubbed his hands together. "I always was the troubled kid, you know? From when I was a kid people tend to avoid me 'cause, you know, problem child. So thanks for being my friend here in school."

"The ADHD and Dyslexia?" Alfred furrowed his eyebrows. "But a lot of people actually have that."

"Not just that." But Percy smiled that he actually remembered those little facts. They had played 20 questions earlier at recess. "I blew up the school gym once, got wrong things to happen in field trips like an unplanned underwater swim, cannon shooting, and an evil Math teachers…" he trailed off, reminiscing 'Mrs. Dodds'.

"Problem child?" Alfred laughed his signature laugh, a distinct 'HAHAHAHA!' and a thumbs-up sign. "More like adventure-seeker!" He trailed off suddenly. "But Math teachers are really scary as heck when you can't get the thing right… That's why I hate math."

"You hate Math?" Percy repeated. Alfred nodded. "I do too, with all the jumbled shiz, I mean, I blame Greece for creating those." _More like Athena. I'm sorry though!_

Alfred brought his fist out and quirked an eyebrow. Percy met the fist and together they made the 'Ultimate Handshake' which made them grin at each other.

It was a start of a very strange friendship.

* * *

"Honey, how was first day of school?" Sally asked as his son climbed at the backseat. She knew how hard it was to adjust to school, especially that they kept transferring schools. She was surprised however when Percy had closed the door with a big grin on his face.

"Mom, you make it sound like I'm still in pre-school." he pouted.

"Well, it's a new school." Paul remarked on the driver's seat. "You know how your mother is; she was a whole wreck the whole time you were in school. So kid," Paul turned to look at his stepson. "How was it? You've got a big grin on your face."

"Yeah, did you actually enjoy the school?" Sally asked as Paul started to drive.

"Nah, school sucks, I mean I got the F-DIS."

"Percy! Language!" his mother scolded.

Percy looked confused before laughing until his tears brimmed with tears. "No, Mom, it's not what you think- that's an acronym made by my friend Alfred, First Day Irritation Sickness." he explained slowly for them to get it. Sally just deadpanned at her son while Paul just laughed.

"Got to meet the kid! Seems like he's a good teen."

"He's shorter than me though," Percy added as an afterthought. '_An inch and a half shorter.'_

"Not a lot are taller than you Perce." his stepfather rolled his eyes. "You've got a Greek God as a father."

"Hm. Yeah." After a minute of silence, he spoke once more. "You know mom, I thought that there were no more people you know… that cared for people like us."

Sally looked at her son dubiously. "What do you mean, Percy?"

Percy stretched his legs, groaning. "You know, those who just don't like us because of our sickness. But Alfred walked up to me because I looked bummed out earlier."

Sally and Paul smiled at the same time. "Yep, I've got to meet the kid." the teacher concluded.

* * *

Next day was boring as heck once again, and Alfred was nowhere to be seen. '_Meh, must have gone somewhere else.' _The green-eyed teen mused as he tapped his fingers on the bench. The bell that signalled recess was done sounded and he got up and took his backpack. "Okay, whatever." He looked at his schedule and his eyes twitched.

"Oh, great, history, where they teach everything wrong." he muttered, walking towards the room. He noticed that the seat that was near the teacher's desk was still empty, and the only empty chair at that. He sighed, not liking to sit near the teacher ever in his life (because it meant the teacher would pay a much closer attention on you). '_I should probably rename the F in the F-DIS to Full, and S to School. Full Day Irritation in School. Yeah, that might be a Hades lot of better.'_

He despised history when he was little-_What's the use of it when it's just in the past?- _though he kind of despised it more than ever because it meant that the World Wars just happened because of some godly spats. He looked at the sky and immediately dared his other Uncle to do something. Nothing happened, making him smirk.

He however felt a weight press on his head, and he turned to peer over. "You know, people might think you've got a thing for skies and windows. Plus you're smirking. Maybe they'd think that you were planning some diabolical plan to destroy the world."

"Al?" he whispered as he recognized the smirk. "You don't have any seat left!"

"Wait, so you _were _planning some diabolical plan, because since I'm a hero I would definitely stop you-!"

"No, I'm not." Percy shook his head. "What are you doing here?!" he whispered back.

"Don't worry," he laughed, and that was when Percy noticed the folders that he was holding. and what it was labelled.

'_Oh Zeus, Poseidon, What the Hades, Oh man, shucks-'_

"Hey, class!" the blond greeted, his eyes glinting in the light. "Name's Alfred F Jones, but you may call me Sir Alfred or some nickname to Alfred." He winked, making the other girls in the class swoon and the guys grin. "And I'm your History teacher."

Percy could only gape.

* * *

**Yeah. This meant to be a one-shot, but hey, if you want me to continue it, then go and review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, it seems that you guys actually want to read about it, so hey you guys! The newly-installed chapter is now here! Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted, favorite-d and followed my story, from the bottom of my heart!**

**I don't own PJ or Hetalia. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two?**

Percy only had History every Tuesday to Thursday, and in those days he absolutely avoided his friend-turned-History teacher, Alfred F. Jones. He didn't go to their 'hangout', didn't show up in his history classes (whatever, he skipped classes a lot of times, he's just going to say he doesn't like History or something) and became jumpy whenever someone walked up to him.

Yeah, it was stupid. Yeah, that might have hurt his new friend Alfred.

But who cares. Seriously- what did he think that he would feel? Maybe that was why he didn't have a name tag in the first place, since he didn't need one, being a teacher and all.

_Oh my gods, _he had thought. _How could I be so stupid._

Whenever he thought of entering the history classroom, he would turn back and be reminded the guy who shared food with him in the lawn bench was his freaking teacher.

Talk about AWKWARD.

He didn't think about the call that would reach his parents though.

* * *

Sally was cooking dinner when the phone rang. Percy looked up from his book (that he actually liked, since it was about the ocean and all) and Paul went to it to answer it. He put it in speaker phone and answered it.

"Hello? Mr. Blofis speaking." he answered.

"Uh, okay sorry, I think I have the wrong number…." Percy reeled in shock as he recognized the voice. '_Holy Poseidon he called oh my gods Paul why'd you put it in speaker phone I am so dead-' _he thought as the man had spoken in the other line. "I thought this was the Jackson residence, sorry, sorry."

"Oh, wait!" Paul even put his hands up in an apologizing manner. "No, this _is _Jackson residence, we, um, I just an…."

The other man in the end of the line laughed loudly. "Oh, going to marry her sometime, that it?"

"No, Sally and I are married but she took on a hyphenated name, if you get what I mean….?" Paul looked red, smothering his face with his hands.

"Oh, that's why you're there… so I can speak to you then as his parent?"

"Yes, sir. Um, why did you call, sir…?"

"My name is Alfred F Jones, but call me Alfred or something, I don't really care." At this point Sally had looked at her son with a raised eyebrow as she recognized the name that the man had given. "Are you Percy Jackson's… stepdad then? Is his mother there as well? I just have a concern for Perce."

"Let me die…" Percy groaned under his breath.

"What about Percy, Mr. Jones?" Sally asked, walking over the phone.

"Um, mam, ain't it better with Alfred, duddenit?" Percy banged his head on the table when he heard the other man do a Southern accent _perfectly. _Sally chuckled, blushing. "But I'm just worried for the kid, you know? Haven't got the time to see the kid this week, I'm p'etty su'e that he was okay. Ju-hust worried."

"Is that it?" Sally frowned. "That's odd- I know that he's okay, Sir Alfred."

"We'll talk to him, Sir Jones." Paul nodded to nothing. "Do we need to schedule a meeting?"

"No, Mr. Blowfis. I just wanted to check on him. Good night, Mr. Blowfis, Mrs. Jackson-Blowfis." A pause, and they thought that the man had hung up. "Hope you attend class next week, Perce. I know you're there- you don't exactly bang your head lightly." And with that the line ended.

Sally and Paul looked at Percy with mouths clipped into a tight line.

"I plead the fifth?" Percy protested, but he knew it was futile.

Percy sat awkwardly with his parents at the lounge, waiting for his History teacher. Aside from going to the school on a weekend, he had been guilt-tripped yesterday after Alfred's call.

"_How could you do that to Alfred!" Sally asked, clasping her hands to his. "I thought you're friends with him? Wasn't he the guy that befriended you in the first day of classes?"_

"_Yeah, but-"_

"_He seems to be a good kid. You didn't attend his classes?" Paul asked, crossing his arms._

"_Yeah, but, don't you get it? It's awkward." Percy raked a hand through his hair. "I just befriended my teacher. Isn't that at least awkward?"_

"_Not really. I mean, I'm your stepdad, and I became your English teacher, right?" Paul creased his eyebrows. "What's awkward about that?"_

"_He teaches History!" Percy wailed. "That's worse!"_

"_But, he befriended you." his mother looked at him with pleading eyes. "Yet you left him. Won't he get hurt? Don't you feel bad at all? Maybe learning history will be fun if you actually try to go there."_

"_But they teach everything wrong there."_

"_Percy." Paul warned._

"_Fine. What do you want me to do?" he whined, pouting._

_Sally took the phone and dialed the school's office. "We'll be going there tomorrow, even if it's a Saturday. And you'll say sorry, okay?"_

_Percy looked at the floor. "Fine."_

* * *

So yeah, here they were.

"Jackson-Blofis?" the secretary called, and Paul raised his hand. "Hello there, sir. will be arriving shortly, in 3…2…1." She counted down and indeed, the blonde sped down the stairs and faced them.

"Hi!" he greeted amiably. "You must be Percy's parents?"

"Yes." Paul nodded.

"Hello there." Sally greeted back with a smile. Alfred bowed down and kissed her hand.

"Hey there, mam." Alfred, smiling wildly. Paul didn't like that one bit though. The blond looked at Percy's direction. "Hey, Perce."

Percy looked at the other way. "Hey."

_Talk about awkward. _Percy thought as he kicked imaginary dirt on the floor. He was surprised however when he felt that he was being hugged. Although Percy had been squished a lot of times, or beaten down many times, and already defined the word _pain _to the highest degree when he went through Tartarus, he hadn't met Alfred's hug apparently. And yes, it hurt.

"Ack!"

"What did I do dude?" Alfred practically asked, hugging him tighter. "We were okay on the first day! Then you decided to disappear!"

"Um, I got sick?"

"He wanted to avoid you." Paul corrected, looking at his fellow teacher. "You might want to put Percy down. He's getting blue." Alfred put down the taller teen and rubbed the back of his head. "And he avoided you because 'it's too awkward being friends with a teacher'." he repeated from last night's words.

"Too awkward?" Alfred blinked. "Oh, I didn't think of that… sorry."

"You're not angry?" Percy looked at him weirdly. "You're not going to punish me or something?"

"Uh, no." Alfred coughed. "Nope, why would I be angry? Dude, I even hugged you earlier. I was just, you know, kind of hoping I'd have a friend here since I'm new…"

Sally tapped Paul's shoulder who just looked at him in a questioning way. She gestured them to go outside and wait for them.

"Sorry." the son of Poseidon rubbed his head. So he was just lonely that time as well.

A comfortable silence between the two.

"You're going to history class, right? I hope you will. I held the topics until you would show up."

The green-eyed teen looked at him in shock. "Y-You what?"

"Held the topics." the blond repeated. "Because it would be unfair since you weren't there yet in the start of the lesson. Besides, it's just the first week of school- it's not like I'll be teaching already. That would _not _be cool."

Percy sighed, was this guy just guilt tripping him or what? He groaned. "I hate history." he truthfully said.

"Why would you hate history?!" Alfred reprimanded, shaking him. "Especially it's my frigging subject! World or your own nation, there is no reason why you would need to hate history!"

"It's because it's boring." Percy was still quite perturbed on how his history teacher could lift him with _one hand. _He was taller than him for gods' sakes! He was getting dizzy as well. "And- and teachers are boring too!"

"Teachers are boring? When did that happen?"

"A lot."

Alfred practically grinned to his face. "Oh, boring? I'll show you that I'm a good teacher and...I'll show you that history is actually awesome." he laughed his signature laugh. He talked to his parents for a while, and he laughed when his mom and stepdad actually liked his History teacher. As they were done, Alfred walked away, waving at them in goodbye.

"Hey, before I forget." Percy called. The blond stopped and turned around. "Are we still friends?"

"Of course we are!" he answered back. "Anyone who's been friends with the hero at least once is still a friend of mine forever!"

* * *

After the talk, Percy made sure that he would actually attend the class. He just felt that he _needed _to be there, and it would actually hurt the man if he didn't. And after each week (three days in actuality, and fifty minutes per period), it was safe to say that yes, he actually enjoyed history.

How'd they learn about the Revolutionary War or the Civil War under three days? Through a re-enactment of some sorts. Sometimes however, he showed them movies, games, tried to make them read books like how they learned about World War One and Two. He even made a story-tell session- and what was surprising was the class enjoyed it, even if they were just sitting in the classroom, or in the lawn.

Even though he had ADHD and Dyslexia, another classmate of him was Bi-Polar, and the other one had another attention disorder, somehow, Alfred made them all listen.

In Percy's experience, history was just like that: history. It's done already. But for some reason, for the past month, when Alfred taught it, and the class-he knew the class felt what he felt- history just becomes _important. _Like you could actually _feel_ the story, feel what others had felt that time, thought the different sides of the people that time. They all came to realize that even if one side won, the other side didn't, and it was either people suffered or people didn't. He came to explain that even if the USA was like a hero, it wasn't to others.

It wasn't just 'the past' it was actually 'our past' in Alfred's way of teaching. It made them feel patriotic when they hear their history teacher speak with such conviction. They even started to sing the 'Star Spangled Banner' with _energy._

The time when the colonies became the _United States of America _was so enrapturing, it was like watching a movie and you can't get out of it. The main difference was it was just being told by one person only, and that person was Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

**After three months in school**

"Honey? Is that you?" Sally called as she wrote a draft for her book. She looked up and saw Percy who was smiling like an idiot or frowning like he was going to douse the thing he was reading. "Percy?"

"Oh, what?" Percy looked up. "Hey mom!" he hugged her and sat beside her. "Is that your new book?"

"Yes, it is." she smiled. "What are you reading dear?"

"Nothing." he covered his face as Paul snatched the book from him.

"The Cold War and How'd It Affect The World- what?" the teacher looked back at Percy. "You-you're reading about that?"

"Yeah." Percy looked at him weirdly. "Something wrong with that?"

"Nothing… I'm just surprised that you're reading about non-science, like oceans…"

"Just interested." Percy shrugged. "I mean, I know the gods had spats with each other, but hey, didn't they remember that they were actually governing a whole lot of people from both sides? Sheesh, they just kind of played with their lives, I couldn't help but get guilty because they're actually being controlled by the Fates." He sank in the chair further. "It's pretty annoying too. The USA and USSR were friends in the past, but the gods go and ruin it because of their ideals?"

Paul and Sally just looked at their ranting son with raised eyebrows.

"It's stupid. Man, what were they thinking that time? I get the pact was created in World War II, but what about the other wars? A lot of people died defending their country and they didn't know it was just some argument with Greek gods, who they didn't know exists! It's like Hitler and all! Germany and the other people under those Nazi jerks got hurt. And the Italians, seriously? How could they become fascists?!"

"I think you're loving history _way _too much." Paul interfered.

"Nah." Percy waved his hand. "I don't know much about it, seriously." he said, like he just didn't rant about the World wars or the Cold war.

Sally and Paul just looked at each other, dumbfounded.

* * *

**Field Trip Planning**

Percy was quick to admit, his class was the most enthusiastic bunch ever. He even heard it from the principal herself that his class got high grades in each class, especially History. The first time he got his report card, he almost fainted when he saw an A.

Yeah, an A. That was the happiest day of his life, seriously.

He even called his dad (Poseidon) for him to celebrate with him. Poseidon just congratulated with a sweatdrop.

And now, it was History class, his absolutely favorite class in forever. His mind drifted off to Annabeth and his friends, wishing that they'd be there to meet the awesome guy that made him like history. But now, he focused his attention as teacher entered the room.

"Guys, so being your teacher and all, I'm going to inform you we'll be having a field trip this Friday!" Alfred informed, smiling brightly at his class.

"Where are we going Sir Alfred?"

Alfred winked. "What's your guess, peeps?"

That was another thing with his History teacher. Percy had thought that since he was a friend of a teacher it will be awkward, and he'd get favoritism, but it turned out that Alfred wanted to be friends with _everyone. _Even that grumpy Math teacher, Mr. Paloma, had smiled when Alfred had talked to them. He was like a friend magnet, and you couldn't help but be friends with a teacher.

His classmates said a lot of places, until one got it right.

"The White House?"

"Dude, we can't go there, are you an idiot or what? And it's pretty hard to book with the office!"

"Hey! I was joking…."

"Nope, he's correct." Alfred smirked as his students' jaws dropped. Hailey, the one who suggested the place, just smirked. "Yeah, we're going to the White House. I arranged everything with the White House Visitors Office, and even made it as a private visit! And if Prez is there, I'll even show you the guy. He's fun to be with, seriously."

"The _President?" _Percy repeated, eyes wide. "We're seriously going to the _White House?!"_

"Yeah." their history teacher nodded slowly. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"It's not common, sir.." James answered. Other students nodded along with him as well. "For us- or anyone- to just get a White House field trip, plus get a meeting with the President."

The blond shrugged. "Yeah, well. We're going to the White House, whether you like it or not."

* * *

**The Field Trip**

As the bus drove into the White House driveway, Percy couldn't help but think that there was something _wrong _going to happen, like every field trip. What would happen then? Will anyone get hurt? How could he defend the others without knowing, especially in the White House? There might be a Secret Service and all, but if he took out Riptide, they would just see a machine gun or something.

Not the best impression to the government.

Sally reminded him to be good, and Paul just patted his head and said, '_I'll pray for you or something.'_

He still couldn't feel that there was something going to happen, and it wasn't good. A weight pressed to his head and he looked up to his History teacher, who was once again, eating a burger from McDo and a Coke held in his other hand.

Alfred took the burger from his mouth to speak clearly. "What's wrong, Perce?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "I told everyone to eat recess. You're not eating at all." When Percy didn't answer back at all, and seemed to be fiddling with his favorite pen, Alfred crouched to his level. "Are you okay? If this is about the bad things that always happened in your field trips, I assure you, it wouldn't happen this time."

Percy perked up- _He remembered that, seriously?- _though he shook his head. "Nah, somehow everything spirals down afterwards…" Yeah, every bad things that happened to him was unexpected. He didn't mean for those things to happen! Curse the gods, or fates sometimes.

The sky thundered even on a bright, sunny day, making everyone look at the sky in a calculating expression.

_Great guys. If that wasn't out of place, I don't know what is. At least do your Mist right._

"It won't be!" Alfred continued their conversation like he didn't hear the thunder.

_Yes, it could. _Percy sighed internally. _We could be attacked by some enemies of mine, or some monster disguised as the White House staff will appear. We're in danger, as long as I'm here._

"Look, whatever happened to you in the past must be really traumatizing," Alfred started once more, bopping him on the head. "-but you're with the hero, nothing will go wrong!"

Percy smiled, and watched Alfred round up the students or wake them up from sleeping to let them eat. The son of Poseidon took out one of his mother's blue chocolate chip cookies and took a bite, still nervous.

_I hope it does, Sir._

* * *

The moment Alfred stepped down the bus, guards encircled him.

The class just gaped in shock when a guard practically _hugged _him.

Unheard of.

"Guys, I'm on a tour with my students." the blond reminded.

"You teach?!"

"Never heard of it!"

"Were you just called in or something? Because I'm _pretty _sure that you don't teach."

Percy's senses picked up, and several suspicions went over his head. _Just like Mr. Brunner. Oh man, something's wrong. No, you're just assuming things again, Perce. Sir Al's a good guy. He already showed that to us a lot of times. _He relaxed, though his stance was still guarded.

"I do." Alfred deadpanned. "Or did you already forget what I have taught you, soldier?!" he asked, eyes flashing.

"No sir, no!" the guy that had joked apologized and straightened up. He got hit by another guy in soldier uniform.

"Sorry sir, he's just being stupid and all."

"That's okay, Phil." Alfred smiled, and looked back at his class. "Guys, be on your best attitude, this is just a private thing and all. You could go and take pictures, but to those places it's allowed. So guys, come on, let's go!"

* * *

"Yeah. No, guys, stop, I can handle myself! Seriously dudes!"

Percy was itching to pull out his sword and slash the guy that had been following them all day. Yeah, he knew that was stupid, but the guys followed his class _everywhere. _They went to a room; he would go inside and stay at the back, near the door. Sometimes they even switched, and now Percy was getting paranoid.

_They're not monsters, Perce. _He reminded himself as Alfred ran away from the guards. _They just want to protect Sir Alfred._

"Hey Percy?" Percy looked back to look at his friend in the class, James.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think Sir Al keeps getting chased by the guards of the _White House?_ I even saw one of them when he walked by me some time ago at the school gate. They weren't chasing him, of course, but they were there." James crossed his arms. He nodded as he saw Percy blink in shock. "Yeah, it's true. There was even that one time, after that gun shooting near our school- remember that?"

"Uhuh."

"The girls say that he goes here by his own car, but that time he came down from a red plate. He went down from a government car, Perce." he pressed. "That's awesome, isn't it? Sir Al is known in the government, even though he's just a teacher."

Percy nodded, looking at the other way. "Yeah…"

"So, guys." Alfred walked back to them, sweating a bit from the wild goose chase than he had. "Those guys just won't leave me alone, I'm already old to handle myself, dang it!' He huffed and drank from his water bottle. "Let's- let's meet the President, come on. I have to tell him to make them stop following us, they're getting creepy."

Although everyone walked with Alfred, Percy stayed back to watch the guys that kept following their class- he was paranoid more than ever as he actually found out that _they were in his school as well, Holy Poseidon, they were out to kill him to avenge their Mother Gaea or something. _He turned around, just in time to meet the guards earlier, and he took out his ballpoint pen, Riptide.

He slashed it to them.

The sword went through them.

_Oh gods. _He thought, as the guards took out a radio and began speaking to it. He vaguely heard _teen, machine gun in his hands, Alfred's safety and his class- _when his mind blanked.

_Mortals._

* * *

**Ahahaha poor Percy XD in the White House as well! It's just the USSS and the USPP were just doing their job for Alfred!**

**Tell me if I'm still going to continue this...**


	3. Chapter 2 Continuation

**So hurr... I typed this out with the last chapter that I posted, and I realized it turned out so long for a humor fic..**

**And thank you to those kind people who liked my story! *bows in gratitude* To those who reviewed, thank you very much. I appreciate your ideas too, and I was shocked when some of our ideas actually fit/the same with each other.**

**Here it goes, then!**

* * *

**Continuation of Last Chappie!**

If there was anything Percy ever regretted doing in his life, it was slashing the United States Secret Service with his sword. Now they mistook him for a secret terrorist who was disguised as a student intent on endangering his class.

_Great. _He thought as the armored men cuffed his wrists. _This is just freaking great. Out of all the times I panic, I choose where the government is. Great. How can I get out of this?! _

The man turned on his radio. "Sir, someone please protect the president, and the class. Make sure _he's _okay as well. The suspect might have other fellow infiltrators with him."

Static was heard and Percy sweated for his life. '_Gods…. I'm so dead.'_

* * *

"Oh yeah, the White House is really big, huh?" the President joked to the class. "But it gets easier when time goes on- just like a big university, right?"

The class laughed, and agreed with him. Alfred snorted.

"Even _I _still get lost here, but for other reasons!" Alfred laughed. The president nodded, shrugging his shoulders.

"It happens."

"Alright peeps." Alfred looked back at his class and noticed slightly that someone wasn't making any noise. He clicked his tongue and said, "Quick history. One of the many tragedies that the White House has ever experienced is actually….?"

"The War of 1812 Fire." the class answered in unison.

"Good, and of course it was rebuilt. Now, because of people usually getting rowdy towards the White House, which street is always closed to public unless to government officials, or public holidays that also helps the traffic?"

"Pennsylvania Avenue."

"You teach them good, Al." the President congratulated. "Do you know Alfred likes to hang out here on weekends?"

"When I'm not at work." the blond truthfully countered. Outwardly, the class just wow'ed at their teacher. "What? It's not _that _surprising. I'm a close friend of their family. Close friends aren't restricted to not see their friends you know. If that happened, that would be stupid."

The others just nodded, understanding his point.

"Also," Alfred fired once again, "the government issued a lockdown here when?"

"Nine-eleven." Fiona answered, and at least no one saw their blond teacher wince. The president just looked at him in sympathy, knowing what that event meant to him as well.

"Correct, and-" he trailed off when Phil, the chief of the USSS entered the room with a radio on his hand and a troubled look on his face. He gestured for both of them to follow him and entered the President's secret room in the Oval Office.

"What's wrong, soldier?" the president asked. "You looked troubled."

"You're in danger, sir." Phil answered honestly, then glanced at Alfred. "To you as well, Mister America."

"Oh man, is it really _that _serious for you to call me by my official title dude?" Alfred blinked. "Not here, especially since the class might hear us." he ordered, sitting down. Phil shook his head.

"The class will not hear your nor see you talking to us sir." he added. "My troop has already told them to stay in the lobby and wait for you there for a while and not wander off that much. We are only doing this as a priority for the President's and your safety, and to extension, to your class as well."

The president mimicked his country's example and sat down. "Who did you capture?"

"Mister America, he was disguised as your student." Phil showed a picture of a certain black-haired green-eyed teen. "You must have confused him with another student of yours. He had a machine gun in his possession, and retaliated readily when he saw us approach his direction. He took an aim but he it was easily taken care of."

"That kid _does _look like a troublemaker." the President mused, looking at the picture. "What do you think, America?"

The blond didn't reply, though he snatched the picture, startling the two. With moves faster than lighting, he tapped the nerves that he knew would make them fall unconscious at least an hour or so. As he watched them fall down and fall asleep or unconscious, he sighed and raked a hand through his hair. He snapped his fingers, said some words, and carried the two downed officials to their respective chairs in the Oval Office.

_Oh man, Percy. _He thought as he exited the room and tried to find his student. _What the hell did you just do?!_

* * *

"We apprehended the culprit sir." One of them spoke, and honestly, Percy just wanted to die there and there.

_Culprit. I'm not a culprit! Why did my pen appear as a machine gun, for Zeus' sake!? Why not a knife or something?!_

…_Wait. That'll still put me in my current position._

_Oh man, what am I going to do!? I don't know what plan to think, Annabeth isn't here, or even the others! They usually do this stuff. Aw, man, if I was Piper I would have just charmspoke them to release me!_

…_. Unfortunately I'm not her. _

_Hades dang it. Think, you came out of two major prophesied wars alive and well, use that brain of yours! Prove to the others that you aren't a Seaweed Brain!_

…_What did Thalia do that time to control the Mist? I'm pretty sure I could do it this time!_

"Hey guys!" he called, though his eyes twitched when no one listened to him. "Yo! Guys!"

"What now?"

Percy snapped his fingers. "It's just a mistake that you caught me, I was just going through the…." _Where'd I get the 'machine gun' then? _"…the artillery room, you know, the one with the display of guns. I'm a gun fanatic, couldn't stop myself from testing out the gun."

The men stopped what they were doing and Percy danced triumphantly inside.

"What?" one of them growled. "Don't think of trying to escape, because we are the USSS and we don't just release people. And what the hell is that excuse of yours, and the snapping of your fingers? Are you retarded or something?"

_The mist didn't work? Well. _

_Fudge._

"PERCY!"

The son of Poseidon's head snapped up as he recognized his history teacher's voice. _Oh man, I made him worry, holy Poseidon, what am I going to do? Man this is embarrassing! I told him that something might get wrong if I went to a field trip! He put my trust in me! Wait, he told me to trust him…. but why?_

"PERCY!"

_Sir Alfred?! _

"SIR!"

"BE QUIET!" the men in front of him ordered. There was a slipping noise and he looked at the door, where Alfred was standing, who looked a little out of breath. The guards took a step back and obviously looked like they were confused at the turn of the events.

"Mister-?" one of them even muttered.

Percy watched in shock as the guy that he looked up to skidded to his side, broke his handcuffs like it were nothing and tapped his back. He could only register the panic in his eyes. "Percy," he ordered, and for a second the green-eyed teen felt like he was being tasked by a god to do something (which was kind of disconcerting, because a serious, commanding look on a nineteen year old's face was too scary, especially his teacher's), "-listen to me. You've got to escape. Run around the halls, they can't get you fast enough."

"What-" he was smacked on the back and Percy ran off.

* * *

As he went through the halls though, he began to walk slowly after a few minutes, not remembering why he was running _at all._

_What…._

_What in Hades happened?_

* * *

Alfred rubbed his temples as the questions that he knew that were bound to be asked were indeed asked.

"Sir, why'd you let him escape?"

"He was going to target you sir!"

"He had a machine gun!"

"Guys, why are you all getting paranoid?" he finally asked, quirking an eyebrow. "He has a machine gun? Where is it then?"

"It was-" the armored soldier looked at the bag where the 'machine gun' was. "-here?"

Alfred looked at the corner of his eyes and smirked as he saw there was no machine gun. "Are you sure there was a machine gun dude? You might have imagined things, being paranoid and all."

"N-No, sir, there was really a machine gun…"

"Yeah, I saw it too! An dhe even made an excuse, with the finger snapping and.."

"He must've tried to get away from you guys. Who wouldn't try to, anyway?" The eyeglasses-wearing man snorted and looked at the other two who weren't speaking. "And you guys?"

"I saw…" the one on the left started, "please don't laugh. I saw a spatula. Honestly. I'm not lying." his two other teammates laughed though, making him strangle the two. "You jerks! I'm telling you, I saw a cooking spatula! I swear!"

'_Hm, so they saw different things? Nice. This'll just help me make a cover up for Percy.' _Alfred thought. The blond cocked his head to the side to look at the other guard, Nicholas._' _ "What did you," he made a gesture for quoting with his fingers, "'see', Nicholas?"

His mouth was pressed into a thin line. "I saw a ball pen though." the newest one of the USSS honestly remarked. "That was why I was reluctant to imprison the kid." He flinched as the others stared at him like he grew another head. "It's true- I'm not joking."

'_That was surprisingly correct. He has clear eyesight, doesn't he?' _Outwardly the blue-eyed man said, "Well, see dudes? You don't even have the same observations! You were paranoid, that's all." the country personification smiled as his people, who just rubbed the back of their heads in apology. He heard a lot of 'I swear I saw it' plus 'sorry for troubling you, we were just worried and all' and 'it's our duty to make you safe, we care for you, sir' making him shake his head.

"Nah, it's okay. Just report back to Phil, okay? Lord knows you need your rest!" he joked. "And just tell the others there was a drill."

They nodded, and Alfred watched them leave the room. He followed afterwards when he was sure they were gone already and darted where his students were.

"Sir Alfred!" Marjorie waved her hands in the air. "We're here!"

He bounced energetically to his class, who only laughed at their teacher's antics. "Alright, guys! Sorry for whatever happened."

"What happened sir?" Alfred had to blink since it was Percy who had said it. _Wow, that was fast._ "What went wrong?"

"A lot." he laughed at their shocked expressions. "Dude, they just had a drill earlier, don't worry. False alarm, peeps."

"Oh…." his class nodded, not sure what to say.

Alfred looked at his watch and saw it was only an hour before their dismissal. "So, the day's almost ending, I have to bring you back to school." He smiled at his class in apology. He vaguely registered a ruffled President at the red carpet.

"Alfred!"

"Prez!" he called back. "Are you okay? Did the drill go on successfully?"

"Yeah. It did." the president nodded. "The memo must've slipped my mind- if I remembered that, I would have at least cancelled it for the time being!" He gazed at his guests. "But since, like Alfred here had said, school is ending, you have to go back now."

"B-But!"

"Aww…"

"It was nice meeting your students." The president shook his head and went to his way.

Vincent went up to him and practically put his hands together, like in a prayer. "Sir, can't we stay any longer? We're excited to see the other parts of the White House! It's only because of you that I love history and everything about... well, America! Please!"

"No can do, class." he said with a southern accent, even though he too didn't want to leave yet. "And yeah, I know, I would have shown you a lot of things here and told you more stories about the WH, but that's life." Their History teacher shrugged, eyes twinkling. "Sometimes it's awesome, sometimes it's boring, sometimes it just hella sucks." he joked, making them laugh. He instructed them to go to the school bus, even though they looked reluctant.

He hooked his arm around Percy, who just _really _looked disoriented a she walked slower than his class.

"Are you okay bud?"

The green-eyed teen shook his head negative. "Sir Alfred…. what _really _happened? I… I think it involves me somehow..."

It was true. After Percy realized he broke out running for some reason, he had been escorted by the guards (who shook their heads and said 'sorry for blaming the wrong thing on you', making him more confused ) to the others. He realized that somehow, he was missing a part of whatever happened in his visit to the White House. He remembered encountering the guards, and him snapping his fingers to call on the mist, but for the sake of his life, he couldn't freaking _remember _at all _why_.

_I mean, what the Hades? What did I really do? I can't remember!_

Alfred looked at him, eyebrow creased slightly. "Nothing happened, Perce. You got lost, remember? The guards had to find you and escort you out safely since they were having a drill. Plus, I told you, if I'm here, you won't get in trouble. Even if you had numerous times that you got in trouble with your past field trips, I promised you this time, it will be different."

"I'm the hero after all."

* * *

It was when he was eating did he "remember" why he was being chased by the guards.

"Hey!" Percy snapped his fingers, startling Paul and Sally. "I controlled the Mist! So that's why everything seemed wrong- it was all going to my favor!"

"Something happened to you again?" Paul asked, exasperated. "What are you, cursed to have a very bad experience in your field trips?"

"You controlled the mist honey?" his mother asked, eyebrows knotting in confusion. "I thought you weren't good at those? It was Hazel who controlled the Mist, right?"

"Yeah, but who cares!" Percy laughed loudly, though he stopped when he realized it was patterned to his favorite teacher's laugh. "Whoa, weird." He brightened up again, green eyes lighting. "But seriously, Mom, Paul, I controlled the Mist! I thought that it was just me, but the guards were saying sorry to me and all, because they thought I actually got lost! They were chasing me before that. And Sir Alfred was so worried about me too... Poor guy, he just experienced what Mist feels like."

"You were being what by the guards?" Paul repeated, eyes bugged. "But what did you initially do to get trouble with the Secret Service of the White House?!"

"Yes, honey." Sally nodded. "Why were you, 'chased' by the guards? And Percy, what do you mean by 'everything worked for your favor'. What did you do?" She looked quite frazzled and worried.

_She must be imagining the government popping out of nowhere and arresting us like that Phineas and Ferb scene with Perry. And Paul looks funny. Wait, Percy, what the Hades are you thinking?! You have to answer them!_

_Truthfully._

Percy became silent, and in a small voice he responded:

"I attacked the Secret Service?"

* * *

**That's a wrap- tell me what you think guys! And if you have other ideas, go on, and please, please, review guys?**

**And LOL to Percy. What are you thinking dude?! You didn't control the Mist! XDD And Alfred. I salute you. Man I just love those two.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I dedicate this to ****minun kaverini (my friend from Finland!) Englandrules83. Enjoy guys, I hope it's okay for all of your tastes!**

**And to those who like my story... thank you, arigato, danke, grazie, merci, xie xie, spasibo, and other languages... Thank you :) It never fails to make me smile.**

* * *

**A week after the Field Trip**

_I hate school I hate school They're the bane of my existence Forget monsters School gives me agony in my life Someone drag me out of this hellhole I'm so lonely gods why_

These were the thoughts of a certain son of Poseidon as he sat on the bench at the lawn. Aside from him getting a bad start of the day, the math teacher that he absolutely despises told him to 'straighten out his self or he'll get a failing grade'. He had argued that even though he had Dyslexia and ADHD, that doesn't mean that he should be excused for low grades.

Percy just gave him a wolf stare, and he had smiled triumphantly when the teacher just backed away after the ordeal with him and just let him be in his own place.

And now he was officially stumped.

"Lookie here, I see the same bummed out guy again in the same place!" a very loud voice entered his ears, making him sit up in shock. His history teacher had, once again, seen him 'bummed out' on the bench. "Hey dude, how're you doing? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"

Instead of saying, "Hi Sir Alfred!" or "Hey, Sir.", Percy just stared at him like he had stared at his math teacher, because frankly, he was still annoyed at everything.

Alfred saw the look and raised his arms in surrender. "Hey, what did I do? You're radiating VB, dude. A lot of them. What got you into a bad mood? You didn't answer me." he looked at him with a worried gaze. "Cheer up man. You want to talk to the guidance counselor or something? Because I can just waltz in and ask Ms. Dawson to speak to you, she seems to agree with me always for some reason."

Percy tried not to crack a smile as he thought about it for a moment. "Nah." he finally relented, breaking his stare. "I just hate life now. I don't have many friends here, and my friends _friends," _he emphasized as he saw the confused look on his teacher's face-"are outside here, near Long Island Sound, or somewhere in California."

_WHAT THE HADES PERCY! You just told him where the camps are! Being a history teacher, he's bound to learn geography as well. You are so dead._

"Oh, that sucks." Alfred sympathized, making Percy forget his first thoughts. "I know what that feels dude. My bro Mattie? He's in flippin' freezin' Canada. My older adopted brother that I call Arthur? He lives in the UK. My other friends are scattered throughout the world."

Percy blinked his eyes. "That's… actually sadder than I am. But you're allowed to call them right?"

"Yeah." Alfred nodded. "Why? Aren't you allowed to?"

_Nope, monsters can track our scent with our cellphones. Before we get to call him, we'd probably be attacked. Internet is a no-no as well. I tried doing Incognito, but I got mauled by a hellhound. No, it doesn't apply to us._

"No." he sighed.

"Oh." the blond beside him exclaimed. "So you're _that _kind."

"Wha-what?!" Percy scrambled up to see his teacher's face. "What do you mean?!" _Does he know about us?!_

"The teens without phones, or aren't really technologically-adept, you know what I mean?" he smiled. "That sucks for you dude. You're missing out a lot." He sat down and fished something out of his bag and Percy vaguely noticed the yellow letter M on the paper bag. He sweatdropped. His history teacher was addicted to the stuff.

"You want some?" he offered, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nope." Percy shook his head. He sighed once again.

"You're going to get older faster if you sigh all the time, Perce."

The green-eyed teen laughed. "I haven't seen my girlfriend since, uh, forever. I can't contact her at all since she's far away from me."

"Wow." Alfred stared at the black-haired teen. "That must suck. You love her?"

Percy smiled, remembering everything that had happened to them in the span of their demigod lives. "Sure do."

"There must be _some _way that you can contact her, right?" Alfred whined. "That's not fair for you guys. Christmas is coming in one week and you're all away from each other and all. There's the manual mail, or you could also use the telephone, or something…"

_That's right, Christmas Holidays. I don't celebrate it but Happy Holidays then to us. I could IM Annabeth and-_

_Wait._

_Iris-messaging._

_Oh. My. Gods._

"Why am I so stupid, teach?" Percy mumbled. "So, so stupid."

"Meh." Alfred shrugged. "It happens to people sometimes, especially to those guys that attend private schools. You remembered a way to contact her then?"

"Yeah." he turned his sea-green eyes to the sky. "Thanks, Sir."

"Hm?" He sipped his drink, waiting for his student. "For what?"

"For everything… And happy holidays, I guess."

"Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays…"

* * *

"PERCY JACKSON!"

Percy ducked below the Iris Message. The time he made a iris message, it was too late. _Three months and a half late, actually. Too late._

"You took too long!" Annabeth griped through the Mist. "Seriously, I thought you got abducted by Hera again! I was so worried!" She tied her hair up. She looked down where her boyfriend was supposed to be hiding. "But, since I know you're just a Seaweed Brain and all, I didn't panic _that _much and figured out that you forgot that you had IM. Didn't you? Get up, I'm not that angry anymore."

"Sorry Wise Girl." he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess it slipped my mind, that's all."

"Yeah, since it's full of seaweed." she taunted.

Percy playfully glared at her, though it receded quite quickly. Before he could speak though, Annabeth had another question in mind. "What made you remember then?"

"Who." Percy clipped. "Not what, but who. Alfred F. Jones, my history teacher."

"Alfred F Jones? Huh." Annabeth stared at her boyfriend. "You look like you really admire the guy, higher than those guys above."

"Absolutely." Percy nodded readily. "This teacher is _awesome. _Annabeth, you've got to meet him. Could you go here?"

He watched as his girlfriend shook her head negative. "Sorry Seaweed Brain, I can't right now. I can go there on Christmas, but earlier than that I can't. You just have to wait for me till then. I have things to arrange with the University that I'm going to. But he sounds like a nice guy. I hope that you like school now."

"I do. B-But!"

"I'll just contact one of your cousins to accompany you, okay?" Annabeth smiled. Percy reluctantly nodded. "My professor's searching for me, I've got to go. IM me, and don't forget, okay?"

"Bye. I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**First Day of Christmas Break**

Percy was dozing off in the front porch of their house when he felt like he was being called back from the dead.

"PERCY!" His eyes flew open and it was then he noticed his youngest cousin hugging him. "Gods, I thought you were in danger!"

"N-Nico?!" he gasped. "W-Wait!"

The son of Hades broke out of his hug and looked at him. "Sorry. I got worried. Annabeth called me and told me I had to go to you. That dramatic woman," he scoffed. "-making me think you got targeted as well." He crossed his arms over his chest and sat beside Percy.

"Targeted?" the green-eyed teen repeated. "Oh, happy holidays."

"Yeah whatever," Nico waved the greeting off. "What do you mean, 'targeted'? I meant what I meant! The Prophecy Seven had been targeted for a while now, and everyone who contributed a large part in the war. I got targeted too, but that doesn't matter." He stared at the blank face of his cousin.

"Don't tell me you haven't been targeted." he deadpanned.

_Now he jokes with me? He looks better than he was the last time I was with him. And he's healthier… thank the gods. Hey, he's wearing all black. Did someone die?_

_Oh my gods who died._

_No stupid. Nico just likes wearing all black._

_Answer him!_

"No." Percy shook his head. The son of Hades' jaw unhinged slightly.

"Are you serious." Nico repeated in a flat tone.

"Yes, I am." Percy nodded seriously. "I haven't been targeted; I haven't been attacked at all." He shrugged his shoulders. "Of course, it may be because of all the precautionary things that we- that's me, Paul and Mom- made, but even outside my home, nothing at all. But outside my home is just the school, so far nothing."

"You _are _serious." the black-eyed teen narrowed his eyes. "That's… definitely weird. You're the safest out of the Seven. Even new demigods get more danger than you. You could have been dead by now."

The son of Poseidon just looked at his cousin weirdly- _what, did he want me dead or something?_. "I'm thanking the gods or whatever force is making me safe then." Percy shrugged. "Frankly, I've had enough with monsters and all."

"Yeah, I understand." Nico nodded. He brought out a list from his trench coat. "It says here, we've got to eat first. And it's my choice." He noticed the latter's look. "Yeah, she gave me a list."

"Not, not McDonald's." Percy pleaded. "Anything, but McDonald's. I love that restaurant, but eating them frequently isn't going to be fun."

Nico looked at his cousin weirdly. "Why would I even give that as a _restaurant_? It's a fast food chain."

"Oh, yeah- nothing." Percy shrugged his shoulders. "Because that's always what Sir Alfred gives me…."

"Sir Alfred? A teacher?" Nico stood up and Percy followed. "Huh. Nice guy or not?"

"He shares food with me." Percy deadpanned.

"Nice guy then?"

"Yeah." Percy looked back to his house. "MOM! I'm with Nico, we'll be eating somewhere, Annabeth's orders!"

"Sure! Take care!"

Percy looked at the fifteen-year old beside him. "So, where to?"

Nico looked up to the sky then to the ground. "Well, I heard that there's this good Italian restaurant here…"

* * *

_This is awkward._

_I wonder what interesting thing will happen today?_

_A monster attack?_

_Maybe. Two children of the Big Three, out in the open, in an Italian restaurant. Yum._

_I'm getting morbid. Is this the effect of having a Son of Hades beside you?_

Thinking of a conversation starter, the eighteen year old gazed at the name of the restaurant they were going to. "Nice." Percy remarked as he went through the double glass doors. "This place looks expensive. You sure you have the money? Because I don't have my wallet in my possession right now."

Nico looked at him like he grew another head. "Yeah. Hazel gives me my money. I'm rich, you know, Hades as my Father and all."

"Yeah, kind of forgot about that, hehe." Percy rubbed the back of his head. "How's life, Nico? You seem happier nowadays."

"Everything's looking up, I guess."

There was an awkward silence between the two, and Percy kind of just reminded that this kid wasn't really the talkative type. Minutes passed, and no one talked, Percy trying to read the menu (and failed quite miserably) and Nico listening to the music with a bored expression.

A loud laughter entered his senses, making him and Nico's heads snap up in alert.

"Wow." Nico muttered as he gazed on a blond guy with a weird tuft of hair raised upwards. "He sure can laugh loudly. In an Italian restaurant, that guy has no manners or whatsoever."

Percy's eye twitched as he heard the comment. _Oh Hades no I recognize that laugh._ "Nico… What does the guy look like?"

"Blond hair plus a part that looks like it's defying gravity, blue eyes with eyeglasses, wearing a hey, is that a bomber jacket? You don't see that jacket much nowadays." he looked at his cousin. "Why, you know the annoying guy?"

"Yeah, quite well." the green-eyed teen smiled painfully at his description. "That's the history teacher I've told you about earlier, Sir Alfred."

* * *

"No, I don't want to meet him."

"You've got to!" Percy tried to drag the very reluctant son of Hades. "He's awesome!"

"I don't care!" Nico protested, trying to get out of his iron grip. But, as his older cousin was stronger than him, his struggles were proven futile and so he decided not to fight anymore.

"Sir Alfred!" Percy greeted, waving hello to the blond. "Hi!"

"Perce?" the man blinked and craned his neck to see the person on the floor. "And who are you dragging on the floor dude?"

"Heh, I didn't realize I was dragging you already." Percy apologized as he helped the black-eyed teen get up. Nico dusted off the dust that had gathered at a part of his leather trench coat. "Sorry."

"You think?" he glared at him, annoyed.

Percy looked back at his teacher. "Sir, this is Nico di Angelo, one of the cousins that I've told you about."

Alfred was about to tell something to them when a cough and a 've~' interrupted his speech. "Oh, guys, that was kind of rude of me," he gestured to his companions,"- this is Feliciano, and this is Romano, the twins that I've also told you about in one of my many stories."

"I'm Feliciano." the man's eyes were closed, as the two demigods noticed. "You've told things about us, _Alfredo?" _Feliciano excitedly asked, and Nico noticed that the other man had a prominent curl on the left of his head. His twin also had one, but it was on top. His eyes twitched at the three.

'_Those hair strands are not normal.' _Nico thought.

"You've talked about us in your ******** class?" the one on the other chair asked, a scowl on his face.

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"_Si. Sei stupido o denso? Ho detto che non parla alle nostre spalle, soprattutto di fronte a idioti come loro. (Are you stupid or dense? I told you never talk behind our backs, especially in front of idiots like them.)_" the grumpier twin angrily said in Italian, making Nico raise his eyebrow.

'_I hope he realizes that I can understand Italian.'_

"What do you think he's saying?" Percy whispered to him, though he didn't answer. "Is that Italian?" he asked once more.

"Yes. We're in an Italian restaurant." Nico whispered back.

"_Fratello! Non essere mezzo per Alfredo! (Brother! Don't be mean to Alfred!)" _he looked at the other teens that were still standing beside Alfred. "Please, sit down! I'm sorry!"

Percy and Nico sat down slowly.

"It's okay," Percy rubbed the back of his head. "I don't even understand whatever he had said, um, Mister Feliciano."

_Wow. I never became so polite with new people._

"Oh, _grazie _then!" Feliciano's curl bounced happily as he giggled. The closed-eyed man turned to Nico's direction. "You don't talk much, _Signore Nico?" _

Nico shook his head.

"Yo, dude." Alfred started as an awkward silence descended among the group. "You haven't introduced yourself." he directed that statement to the other twin, who just gave him the finger.

"_Vaffanculo."_

"_Fratello!" _the happier Italian chastised.

"_Il mio nome è Romano. Ti importa? No. Ora allontanarsi da luoghi d'interesse, bastardi. (My name's Romano. Do you care? No. Now get away from sights, bas*****). _" the newly-introduced Romano greeted with a bored expression. "Did you get that?"

"Dude…" Alfred muttered, eating his pasta.

"I got Romano." Percy tried to say in a happy tone. "Is that your name?"

"_Cosa ne pensi? (What do you think?)" _Romano asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_Romano~" _Feliciano wailed, as he saw the other people were staring at them. "Don't be like that, please!" he looked at Percy. "And _si, _his name is Romano."

"And he's really like that." Alfred explained, trying to even out the tension. "I know it comes off as rude to you guys, but he's really like that since he was little. And don't ask how his parents raised him." He shook his head. "They're orphans."

"Oh." Percy looked down, while Nico remained indifferent.

"I met him. I met them." Nico stared at his cousin. "Can we go now?" Nico was seriously annoyed at 'Romano' who seemed to want them out of his sights. And frankly, he wanted to go away as well and changed restaurants. Maybe going to the new restaurant was a mistake.

"But, Nico!" Percy pleaded. "You haven't seen how awesome Sir Alfred is!"

"I don't care!"

Alfred snorted, and banged his hand on the table. Feliciano just giggled, while Romano began cursing Percy and Nico's existence, which vaguely translated to 'these foreigners sounding like the potato bas****'s brother' and other demeaning insults towards them.

'_THAT'S IT.' _Nico thought, growling outwards.

And that was the point Percy felt the waves of irritation, coldness, lifelessness and other things associated with death rolling out of Nico's persona- which indicated that Nico was getting angry with whatever Romano was saying. Plus Nico was twisting his skull ring.

_That is not a good sign. _Percy assumed.

Alfred emptied his plate, Feliciano tried to quiet his brother, and Romano was still ranting about '_persone emo e ragazzi surfer guardando come idioti che sembra troppo giovane per essere appesi in ristoranti come questi, il diavolo stanno facendo qui (emo people and surfer guys looking like idiots who seems too young to be hanging out in restaurants like these, the hell they're doing here)' _until he noticed a certain son of Hades that seemed to be emitting the same thing that Russia emits.

"I'm going to tell you now." Nico growled. "I've understood every insult you've said for the past twenty minutes, and I hate it, because I can speak, understand, and am Italian."

The others' eyes widened in shock.

* * *

"Ve~! I'm so sorry! _Mi dispiace tanto! Mi dispiace tanto!" _Feliciano wailed.

"Oh man, this is embarrassing." Alfred muttered under his breath. "I'm sorry dude." he apologized to Nico.

Percy and Alfred awkwardly laughed everything off to break the tension, which was futile.

"_Fratello!" _Feliciano shook his brother repeatedly. "He's Italian! He understood everything that you said! Romano! He understood you! Say sorry!"

The others waited for Romano's response, and Nico himself was a little put out with the smug grin that the other Italian twin was sporting.

Even though Romano was inwardly scared at the Russia-like aura, he continued with his annoying self.

"You think," Romano started, his smug grin irritating Nico more than ever, "I didn't know?"

Alfred banged his head on the table repeatedly.

* * *

**The others have asked if I was bringing the other characters here in my story (which was _originally to be a one-shot) _but since I'm getting new ideas, then why not, right? Though I'm telling you guys, it will STILL revolve around Percy and Alfred. You can't stop me.**

**The Italian bros, Nico and Annabeth make their appearances! And it seems like Nico doesn't like Romano that much, huh? XD**

**Love ya, Romano XD**


	5. Chapter 3 Continuation

**So, um, before you go and shout at me for not updating sooner...**

**I thought that maybe, just maybe, they needed a closure, ya know? Before I put in other characters, I thought that this chapter should have been created.**

**And, so it was. It turned out longer than I expected though. And I really outdone myself here! It seems like I really made this a friendship/humor story. I hope you liked the outcome!**

**Go on, please review. Go rant if you're angry at me. But please review? Or if you have any ideas, go PM me!**

* * *

**Continuation to last chapter...**

Nico wanted to say to Percy that he hated being with his 'awesome' teacher.

He wanted to.

But he can't.

Because in his mind, he could say that his teacher was indeed, _awesome._

The reason why the Italian twins and the history teacher was in the Italian restaurant because they were going to a BMX convention, and since Alfred had a very kind heart, he actually _invited _them to come with them- even if Romano, the annoying Italian was slapping the blond to not let them come with them- he even said he'll pay for everything.

And now they were here in a big grassy-and-dirt field where the BMX/Other Hardcore Motors (4x4 Monster trucks, Jeeps, Motorbikes) convention was being held.

* * *

"Oi, _Alfredo." _Romano called as they went out of the car that they were riding in, "why are there only a few people here? I thought this was a convention and sh*t like that."

Alfred nodded absent-mindedly as he showed his ID to the man in front of them and hugged him. "Yeah." He released the hug and looked at them. "It's tomorrow-didn't I tell you guys that?"

"No..." Feliciano trailed off. They followed the blond as he kept waving at the other crewmen.

"Are we in a _private _event?" Percy asked, eyes wide. _Holy Poseidon._

"Y-You rented it?!" Nico asked afterwards. _Holy Hades_, _He's rich._

Alfred shook his head. "Nope, not rented it dudes, I'm here, we're one day early- I have a pass to use these babies anytime. But since you're here, I paid."

"Whoa." Percy muttered under his breath. "Teach, isn't that too... Uh.."

Nico looked at the blond. "Wasn't paying for this too expensive?"

"This? _Nah." _The pure American waved his hand and stopped beside a motorcycle. "Pick one- what BMX vehicle do you want to ride in? Bicycle, 4x4 monster truck, jeep, motorcycle?" He looked to the two Italians beside him. "You two? What do you want to use?"

"Jeep." The two said in sync, freaking the two demigods with them.

"Alright." Alfred shrugged. "You two?" He turned to the demigods.

Percy wanted to go to the motorcycle, but he wanted to try the 4x4 car first since he knew it oils be a great experience. Nico shrugged and decided, since he was technically a minor, had to follow the other older men, even if he didn't want to.

Nico and Percy looked at each other and had a conversation. After they talked- _but that guy who hates our guts for some reason is there, Perce, why do we have to- Dude, we can try, right?- _they reached to an answer.

"The same." The two answered, shrugging.

"Awesome!" Alfred clapped his hands. "I'll be riding the motorcycle. Just makes sure you're safe- and Feliciano, don't drive too fast dude!" Immediately Percy sweatdropped at the warning.

_I think I should have gone with the motorcycle... My gut's telling me this is not a good idea._

"Of course! I'll remember that there are guests with us! _Don't worry!" _

Percy smiled uneasily when he saw the other Italian snort.

_Please tell me this is a good idea._

* * *

It wasn't a good idea.

That was the realization the cousins had come upon to after five seconds with the Italian twins. Not that Romano was screaming like a banshee saying "FASTER, FASTER BAST***!"- nope, it wasn't that.

It was because Feliciano was _already going fast._

"_O__̱__ theo__í__ mou! (Oh my gods!)" _the demigods yelled in Greek. It didn't register in their minds that they spoke in Greek, though. Not that it mattered anyway.

"Slow down!" Percy yelled over the wind. "Slow down!"

_Let me live! I didn't survive the freaking Titan and Giant wars, completed major propehecies and almost die from going through a lot of monsters and Tartarus just to flipping die on this car! Gods above, help me!_

Nico nodded even though he knew it wouldn't be seen by the guy. "Gods, this is too much!" His hands were already gripping the seat belts and the side of the car. He loved the ground, really. But he didn't fancy on getting thrown out.

"What?" Feliciano asked and they slammed on the ground. "Did you say something?"

"Yes!" Nico yelled. "_Slow down!" _He yelled in Italian, hoping they would understand.

"I think he said go faster _fratello!" _Romano yelled back, laughing in a sinister way as Percy began gagging and Nico trying to strangle him.

_Someone save us._

"Guys!" The cousins looked at the side where the particularly loud voice came from, and saw that a guy in an all gear get-up revving a motorcycle was siding to them. Percy tried to figure out who the guy was.

The man removed his helmet and his history teacher was revealed to be the driver.

"Sir!" He yelled in astonishment. _Man he's awesome!_

"That's him?!" Nico shouted. The son of Hades bent down. "Of course that's him. He has the weird hair." He muttered to himself. "I hate you!" He yelled to Romano, though he knew the man wouldn't hear.

"Are you guys okay?" The man asked as he untangled himself from the motorcycle to do a trick from the curve. Their stomachs lurched from the feeling of slamming once again on the ground. "Of course you're not okay! You're going too fast! Just wait guys!" He returned his helmet to cover his face once again.

And they watched the most bewildering thing that had happened in their lives- in the mortal world, of course- as Alfred closed in to the car and gripped the car. The car travelled slower, but not by much.

_What's that going to do, sir?! _Percy wanted to yell. But the son of Poseidon was busy praying whatever his history teacher was going to do was successful.

And to the surprise of the twins, as Alfred held the car, combined with driving the motorcycle with one hand, they spun around on the same place till Feliciano noticed that they have stopped.

* * *

"Alfredo?" Feliciano asked. "Is that you?"

Alfred took off the helmet. "Yeah." He nodded. "Feliciano, I thought I told you to go slow!"

"I did!"

"He did, _idiota!" _Romano answered, going down. "What the f$&amp;k do you think he was doing?"

"You didn't go slow, dude." Alfred deadpanned. "Or did you forget the two behind you?"

The twins looked at them, for a second and immediately Feliciano flung himself to them and hugged them, saying "I'm so sorry! I did forget! Oh this is just Kiku all over again!" repeatedly. Romano however just shrugged.

"I had to stop you manually because I knew you wouldn't hear us!" The blond said in exasperation. "Seriously, it was hard to do that while on a frigging motorcycle! At least this time we're on the dirt! Last time you forgot that Ludwig was on your race car! You burned the racetrack with your wheels! He couldn't see clearly because you all crashed guys!"

"How _did _you do that, sir?" Percy asked. _Because I'm pretty sure that no one could do that. That was amazing though. That's some strength you have there._

"Yeah." Nico nodded in assent. "That was..."

"He can do that since he was a kid." Romano butted in. "Not that I cared."

"You never care for anything, ve." The other Italian looked at his brother. "Still, I'm sorry! I didn't know that you were still with us."

"How could you," the son of Hades asked with an eyebrow raised, "-forget about us? And you were going 180 miles per hour on a dirt track."

"Ve, _Mi dispiace_ _(I'm sorry)!"_

"You're just sissies who can't handle some miles." Romano snapped beside his brother. "Now you made him f$&amp; ing cry even if he didn't do anything wrong! Oi, _fratello, _stop crying you _piagnucolone (crybaby)!"_

"Ugh." Alfred face palmed, and fanned his collar. "This outfit's hot when you're not moving at all." He looked at his student and his friend. "Are you guys okay? Besides losing your voice?"

Nico shook his head. "I'm okay. I wish I didn't say I'd be going with them." He glared at Percy. "I told you."

"Sorry!" Percy said, arms raised in surrender. "I didn't know the stereotype Italian drivers were as fast as Ferrari's!"

"They invented almost half of the fastest car products dude." Alfred raised his eyebrow. "Didn't I teach you that?"

"Well... Yeah. You even used them as your example." Percy answered, gesturing to the now-arguing Italians. "You told our class that time that they were 'Devils On the Road.'"

"What?!" Nico asked, stomping his foot and Percy's eyes widened as there was a skeleton hand that popped under the car that they rode in. "You were told a story by him, about these guys, and you didn't tell me?! You told me they were practically safe!"

"Did I?" Percy looked at him apologetically. "Sorry. And I just remembered right now!"

"Gods." Nico muttered under his breath.

"I'm so sorry." Feliciano bounded towards to them. "I have to do something for you, that was very disrespectful of me to do that to you, ve!" He opened his eyes, and honestly, Nico and Percy were startled when he saw his eyes.

_He actually has eyes. _Percy thought. _That's stupid, of course he has. Everyone has eyes. Weird. How does he walk so straight? He doesn't even have a walking cane._

Nico had different thoughts though, and his mind was a whirl.

_He was driving with his eyes closed?! What the Hades?! We could've died! Curls sticking out, eyes closed?! What the Hades is this?! I thought that the Greek-Roman world was messed up, but there's a person like him that actually exists?!_

Alfred thought for a while, tapping his foot. He snapped his fingers and looked at the Italian twins. "Hey, I've got a great idea! Why don't you guys cook dinner?"

"What?!" Romano shouted. "_No! Io non lo faro!_ (_No! I will not do that!)"_

His twin had other though. "Okay, will you forgive us if we do that?" Feliciano looked pleadingly at Percy and Nico.

"We-ell..." Percy looked up. "Yeah, I'm up for that. But wouldn't it be too late? I have to go back to my mom. I didn't tell her that we would be late."

"I think she'll understand." Alfred smiled. "She's a nice lady, and your stepdad is too. Just call her when we get to my house. You, Nico?" The blond grinned. "You want to? I have games and all."

Nico didn't perk up because of the games, no he didn't- but he nodded nonetheless, and a genuine smile landed on his lips. "Yeah, I think that would be nice." He smirked pointedly at Romano, who just gave him the finger.

Alfred grinned and put his eyeglasses on. Nico just huffed and thought how much this guy smiles like Percy. "Well, it's decided! After you guys have fun with the other vehicles, we'll be heading to _la mia casa (my home)!"_

* * *

_"_Wow. Your house is nice, Sir." Percy breathed as he looked at the small, yet cozy and modern house. "Are you rich or something?"

Alfred winked as he led his guests inside. "You could say that. And since we're not in class, didn't I tell you to stop calling me sir? I'm just a year older than you, you know."

"Really?" Nico asked, eyebrow raised. He watched as the blond closed his door. "You're young to be a teacher."

"Graduated early." Alfred nodded. "How's school, Nico?"

The Italians were already in the room, Nico noticed. He looked back at the history teacher with a deadened gaze. "Why do you care? You're not my mom or dad or anything."

"Nico!" Percy's eyes flashed. _Don't be like that. He's nice._

_Whatever._

_"_Nothing." Alfred shrugged, and he brought out an Xbox and began setting up the game console. "I'm a teacher as well; worrying about kids like you is one of my specialties."

"I'm not a kid." Nico rolled his eyes. "I'm fifteen."

"Fifteen?" Alfred laughed his signature laugh. "I'm older."

"By a few years." He smirked. "You don't act like it."

"Yeah, whatever. I am so mature."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Like, a teeny weeny bit of years, seriously."

"Hey!" Alfred stopped plugging the jack of the console. "Say that to my face again, seriously. I'm mature when I want to. And I do act like it! I even got my diploma to flipping prove it, dude!"

"Oh yeah." The son of Hades taunted. "Diploma for graduating pre-school?"

"Haha!" Percy laughed, liking that his teacher and his cousin were bonding. "Burn, Alfred, burn!"

"Don't you burn me dude!" the blond gained a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You were my classmate!" Alfred stuck his tongue out towards his not-currently student, while the green-eyed teen stuck his tongue out well.

"No I wasn't!

"Yeah! You almost failed though!"

"Oh really!?"

"I graduated best!"

"That must be some achievement- you finally know how to say the ABCs! I'm so proud of you, Al!"

"You flunked it though, it's a miracle you know how to spell your name!"

Nico tried not to smile. He failed though. He began laughing at the stupidity of it all. Seeing a nineteen and eighteen year old fight like kids was amusing.

Percy stopped, though he smiled. _I haven't heard him laugh that much since he was ten. _He turned to his history teacher who was smiling at the scene as well. Percy was suddenly struck at the gesture.

_Did... Did he plan that too? But, how would he know? ...That was thoughtful of him though._

"What's so funny?" Feliciano asked, somewhere in the other room.

"He- nothing." Nico wiped the tears from his eyes. "Nothing."

"That must be some nothing." Romano called from the kitchen, laughing. "You seem like a zombie all the time, it's surprising to hear you even laugh. You son of the dark lord?"

Nico and Percy winced. _That's too close to the truth._

_"_Haha." Nico rolled his eyes. He looked at the blond in the room. "How do you stand the guy anyway?"

"You get used to him. Like I said, he's been like that ever since he was little." The three in the living room's eyes widened as they smelled the sweet fragrance of the food that had wafted in the room.

"Whoa." Alfred mumbled. "I forgot how much Italians give their best in the food they prepare." He handed the cousins the game controllers. "Here."

"That smells good. I wonder what they're cooking." Percy wondered. "I hope it's blue."

"That smells good, Feliciano, Romano!" Alfred yelled. "That came from Percy!"

"_Grazie!" _The two chorused, though the other was happy and the latter was a bit rough.

Alfred then looked at the black-eyed teen in the room and stared at Nico, who looked awestruck at the floor. "Nico?" He called, shaking him. "Are you okay, kid? I know my floor is nice, but the face you're making is too much. Is there a problem dude?"

"Nico." Percy patted his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Nico blinked his eyes. "No-nothing. Don't worry. It's nothing." He took the controller and bowed his head in gratitude to Alfred. "I- I kind of remembered something from when I was a kid."

It was then Romano entered the room, just in time to hear what Nico had said.

"What was that, Di Angelo?" He asked, his curl upright.

"Nothing." Nico shook his head. "The smell of the food you made- it just made me remember the food that my mom made every Saturday- it was my favorite meal that she prepared, before she, you know." He gestured his hands in the air, trying to show them without actually telling the words.

_Passed away. _

Romano wiped his hands and called his brother to the living room and whispered something to his ear. Nico, Percy and Alfred looked on at them, wondering what they were talking about. Feliciano perked up and hugged his brother. He gestured to Romano.

The other Italian rubbed the back of his head, and cocked his head to the opposite direction so no one could see his face. "Eh." He looked down. "Since_, Ero un.. um, cazzo da voi_ … (_I kind of was, um, a... dick to you.)" _he stopped as Alfred snorted, whom he gave the finger. He continued afterwards.

"-I told _fratello _that I would try to cook the food that your mom had prepared you when you were a kid..."

Percy looked shock, but Nico was overwhelmed. It didn't last though.

"You wouldn't know it." Nico glared at him. "It was her recipe. She always bragged that she made the recipe."

Romano raised his eyebrow. "Mothers do that all the time- claim it was original though it actually isn't. Now. Tell me what the food is. I doubt that there's actually a viand that I don't know."

"Me too!" Feliciano piped up. Alfred laughed, and the two Italians began to smile/smirk like there was an inside joke between them.

The son of Hades still looked reluctant, but Percy urged him to tell the Italians.

And so, just like that, he told them.

* * *

"This is the list of ingredients that you need to buy, _Alfredo_." Romano started, as he gave the paper where he had written the things for the food. "Make sure to buy them correctly."

Alfred stared at the paper. "Are you sure-"

Feliciano nodded. "_Si!"_

Alfred opened his mouth once again to say something, though Romano covered his mouth and pushed him out of the house. "Alright, alright, sheesh." He jumped into his car and drove off.

Percylooked back and held the console on his hands. He stopped gaming and looked at the Italian twins in the room. "So... Uh, do you guys want to play?"

Nico looked at the two older Italians in the room warily. "Don't invite Romano- he seems to be the type to wreck the console."

_"Oi! Io non lo faccio, cazzo stronzo! (I don't do that, you f$&amp;!ing a$&amp; &amp;le!)" _Romano protested.

"You are." Feliciano laughed, and began to choke as his brother started to strangle him. "No~ I'm sorry _fratello!"_

Percy was staring at the two of the twins' curls for a few seconds. "Hey guys." He called over the two arguing Italians- well, the other one was arguing, the other was whimpering- and waved his hands to get their attention.

"Hey, I have a question for you two."

Romano and Feliciano stopped whatever they were doing and turned to look at the son of Poseidon.

"_Si?"_

_"Ii cazzo?"_

Nico snorted, and Percy looked at him for translation. Nico waved his hand. "You don't want to know."

_That meant he just bad-mouthed me, great._

"I- I'm not imagining those hair curls, right?" He asked, pointing towards where the twins' hair curls were. "What are those?"

"Um..." Romano tried to look everywhere but at them.

"What is it?" Nico queried, crossing his arms.

"They're our erogenous zones!" Feliciano answered _too _happily. "Touch it, and we do unnecessary things!"

Percy and Nico's mouths went dry. "Oh…" they answered awkwardly.

After the declaration, everything settled into an awkward silence, Percy fiddling with the hem of his shirt, Nico staring at the television screen, Romano trying to glare holes in a pillow, and Feliciano day-dreaming about pasta. They didn't hear the front door open and Alfred enter the room.

"Hey guys!" He greeted, though he stopped as he noticed what the others looked like.

"... I'm here?"

* * *

"That looks delicious dude!" Alfred congratulated as the plate of food was put on the dining table. Romano smirked at him.

"Wait until you taste it, _grassone_ (_fatso.)_"

Alfred feigned hurt. "I'm not fat. This is all muscle, dude."

"Yeah right."

"Dig in, ve!" Feliciano sat down beside his brother.

Nico stared at the food, and Percy and to lean down to look at him. "Try it- it's good." He whispered. The son of Hades obliged and tasted it. His eyes widened, and his hand dropped on the table.

"What?" Romano asked, slamming the mitten on the table. "_Perché si guarda così? (Why do you look like that?)"_

Feliciano looked at Nico with a worried gaze, as well as Percy and Alfred.

"Dude, are you okay?"

Nico ducked his head. _"H-Ha... Ha un sapore come esso…_ (_I-it... It tastes like it.)" _

The Italian twins made a relieved sigh, while Alfred laughed. "Of course! They're good cooks after all!"

"What did you say?" Percy asked, confused. "This sucks, all of you know Italian and I can't understand."

"You could always turn to me. I know a lot of languages." Alfred nudged his student, who smiled at him.

"Thanks." Percy nodded. "I'll think about it."

"Maybe you could if you tried to learn with that brain of yours." Romano butted in. He looked at the black-wearing demigod in the room. "Is it okay!" He demanded.

"_Si!" _Nico nodded eagerly. Percy was struck on how many times Nico had smiled in that one span of the day with his history teacher and his friends. "_Grazie, Signore Romano, Signore Feliciano!"_

_"Prego! (You're welcome!)"_

"What?" Percy interjected. "Why are you saying pregnant? Didn't he just thank you?" His sea-green eyes were wide.

"Holy fudge dude!" Alfred slammed his hands on the table and began laughing. Nico and the Italian twins began laughing as well, though Romano looked like he was ready to strangle the son of Poseidon. "That's what I also said when I first learned the word!"

"I- It means you're welcome, Perce." Nico snorted, chortling.

"Oh…" Percy looked lost, and became red. "Sorry." He turned to the son of Hades. "You know, you should act like that, you know, your age." His cousin pointed out. "It suits you better than the brooding type."

Nico looked at him with a narrowed gaze. "What are you saying?"

Before Percy could answer, the American in the room started first. "He's saying that you should be a teen. I don't know what you've been through, as well as you, Perce- yes, you too, Perce." Alfred nodded, spooning another mouthful and swallowing it. "But here? Go, and act like how your age acts like. We don't care. No one would judge."

"Really?" Nico asked. Percy nodded, smiling.

"I'm nineteen, but my friends still call me childish as heck." Alfred shrugged.

"Yeah!" Feliciano nodded. "I'm twenty, but do I look like it?"

"_Si, _you do." Romano grumbled. "But you don't act like it. Maybe you punks should go to a school where they teach you how to act like your age or something. Maybe _Scuole per Idiots. _(_Schools for Idiots.)" _

The so-called idiots-that is, everyone sans Romano- glared at him. Even Percy knew what that meant.

"Hey!"

* * *

And they spent the remaining hours chatting, playing games, and actually having a good time. And for a while, the two demigods forgot that they were demigods, that they had just went through wars- they just enjoyed being with the three.

Alfred's laughter rang throughout the room, expressing the joy that he felt at the moment.

_This is just a way to show you how much I thank you. _Alfred thought as he hugged Percy and Nico, whereas Nico tried to push him away and Percy patted him on the back. _The Olympians and the other gods may be annoying, but you all saved the world. Thank you._

* * *

"_Arrivederci!" _

"_Bye!"_

The three nations watched as the two demigods boarded a taxi and waved back to them, until the car disappeared from their view. They all went inside and sat in their respective couches.

"Thanks, dudes." America sighed. "For spending the day with us."

"It was quite fun!" Veneziano smiled brightly. "The BMX riding, the games- it was really fun!"

"I hated the Hades' kid though, though Poseidon's kid was okay." Romano muttered, turning on the TV.

America smiled sadly at the other two. "You totally knew from the start, didn't you?"

"Maria Di Angelo." Veneziano sighed, tapping his fingers on the table. "Ve, she was a cute _bella. _She was so nice as well, and she had been born in my part of Italy. Quiet and petit._"_

"She was. Had to be killed by the stupid pact though. Made us fight a f$&amp;ing world war even though we didn't want to." Romano grumbled again.

"Yeah, even issued us a, 'just fight' order." America snorted. "Seriously. Ares was just pushing for another war and covering the gods mess by putting the Mist up and using the people as a scapegoat."

_"Fanculo gli dei (F*ck the gods)_." Romano nodded, gesturing the finger towards the sky, which the two other occupants in the room readily sweatdropped at. The sky thundered in response. "I thought I could at least cook Maria's favorite meal for her children. At least I got the favor to cook it to Nico."

His twin smiled. "I didn't think you would do that, even volunteer that, ve!"

"That's another thing that I want to thank you for." America smiled at the seemingly defenseless brothers. "You just made Percy and Nico's lives a bit better, huh? Even though it was kind of an impromptu part on me, making them spend the day with us."

"I guess."

"I hope so!"

A comfortable silence descended upon the living room, and then:

"But Romano just had to ruin it by being a d*ck to them though." America snorted.

Romano turned red. "_Si burger bastardo, chiuso l'inferno_! (_You burger bastard, shut the hell up!)"_

_"Fratello!"_

* * *

**So... yeah. I think it became too weird. It sucks XD**

**I have no idea about BMX conventions, or Italian recipes. I hope you all liked their interaction, and delivered the humor still! I even got a little history in it XD**

**Alfred, you're so awesome and badass. Who else have heard a guy stopping a jeep with his bare hands while on a motorcycle? You can't be that cool! Percy, just.. stop. And Romano too. And Feliciano. And Nico.**

**Percy seems to _really worship _Alfred's awesomeness. Don't hate, Olympians.**


	6. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack from the dead! No, just kidding- life's been hella hard this month, I mean, couldn't even type a decent thing. Anyway, I'm here.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks- but I intended to have more parts for this story... It kind of turned out to be a piece of trash dammit but, still, review.**

**Thank you for those loyal readers, to those who reviewed, favorite-d, and alerted this story. Nothing makes me happier to have this in your trusty lists. ;)**

**Which makes me guiltier because I left you guys...**

***cries in corner***

* * *

**More Than A Teacher? (Percy ponders about Alfred and who he really is)**

After the hang out with Nico and the two Italian brothers, Percy and Alfred reverted back to their routine for school- as a student and as a teacher, respectively. And the longer the school year stretched by, Alfred became the most famous teacher in JU, and his students adored him for it.

Percy just laughed all the time.

But there were times that he wasn't just a teacher- he was a really good guy all around, and something else.

A 'hero'.

* * *

"LAPS AROUND THE FIELD! THIRTY MINUTES ON THE CLOCK!"

Students groaned at the order, and even Percy was one of them. Even if he was a demigod, used to all running and all of that, he was just pissed off by the teacher's attitude.

_I just came from flipping fishing Math exam teach! _

_My mind still can't keep up with my body, gods!_

_Running already?!_

_AUUUGH_

But he can't exactly scream that, couldn't he. Well, he could, but he wouldn't risk this awesome school for just a jerk teacher. The guy was his _teacher _for Olympians' sake. And a mortal too. He can't exactly whip out his battle moves and kick the teacher up his butt. He'll be evicted from school. _Again._

"Ugh, Mister Anderson _sucks._" Hailey, a girl from another class, wailed somewhere next to his right. "Twenty laps so early? Can't we do some, um, warm-ups?"

"Quiet, he might _hear you." _Mason warned, as he tied his shoes. "And we already did. But you decided to skip it by spending a good five minutes in the washroom, remember?"

"Don't remind me."

Percy shook his head, he needed to get his head on the game. The teacher yelled 'go!' and they all began running. Thank the gods for being ADHD and demigodness, or he would have been yelled at- like his classmates.

Time went by slowly, yet Percy was still running, and some of those who took athletics.

"Yo Perce." Mark called, matching his speed.

"Yeah?"

"Is it me, or the part of the bleachers where sir is standing on looks _dangerously _close to breaking?" he asked, pointing towards the teacher. The son of Poseidon looked and nodded.

"Yeah, it does." he agreed. "Must have been because he liked stomping around there like a whale or something heavy." He shrugged. "But that won't break. If it did, it would have happened a long time ago."

"You mean when he threw a tantrum…?" Mark asked, smirking. Percy smirked as well.

"Yeah." He veered off the subject. "So, how're you doing? The others look dead." _Like Uncle Hades was here or they all had Death Mist…. Oh wow, Perce. Don't joke about that._

"They do, huh? Teach would probably scream at them again." The brunette laughed, sounding slight off breath. "Wooo. Someone wake us up or something."

"I don't think _anyone _will have the power to-"

_CREAK_

Percy and Mark's eyes widened as they heard the noise, just as they passed by their teacher. _Oh my gods._

_CRACK_

_CRUNCH!_

* * *

Everything happened all at once.

"ANDEEERSOOONNN!" someone screamed, startling the runners who were either too focused or too tired. There was a large… thing that zipped past _all _of them, and it looked like it came from the third floor of the building next to them (which made it all unbelievable). The students (running and resting) stopped, watching what happened to their teacher, and searching for whoever had screamed.

The part where the teacher once stood had a big dust cloud, making them all gag. Once it all cleared though, Percy was sure he wasn't the _only _one with his jaw dropped.

"Sir Alfred?!" Georgia remarked somewhere.

Dennis Anderson blinked, squinted, and rubbed his eyes when he was put down.

"_Jones?" _He asked in disbelief, looking at his spot on the ground. "Wha-?"

"I saw the bleachers go bad." Alfred rubbed his head as they stepped out of the wreckage. "So I rushed down and decided to save you."

"T-Thanks man."

The blond flashed a bright smile. "I'll do anything for a person in need! Except do evil things because… well, bleh. Villains." Dennis sweatdropped at the extended comment, though he still appreciated the blonde's help.

"That was awesome sir!" Mark yelled, whipping his hands in the air. "How the heck did you do it?"

"Yeah, sir." Maddie nodded, the whole class going to where the two teachers were sitting on, the undamaged bleachers. "I noticed you were on the third floor, and you were like, _zip! _Here you are!" She looked at him with awed eyes, like the rest of the class.

Percy was just gaping at his apparently multi-talented friend-teacher.

"Oh, ya' saw that?" Alfred laughed. "Parkour!"

"Parkour." Dennis repeated, rubbing his sore backside. "You call jumping from the third floor and running to save me in about three seconds flat as _parkour." _Even Percy was skeptical about the explanation.

"Eh, must be my awesomeness in me. All in a hero's work I guess!" The class and PE teacher sweatdropped in unison.

_Unbelievable. I don't think there is any other guy with a larger ego than Sir Alfred. _Percy thought, laughing at the thought.

He suddenly stopped.

_Oh wait, there's still Uncle Zeus._

* * *

And sometimes, as Percy would even think, a government spy sent to watch over him.

But that was stupid, right?

He thought him the greatness of history- how countries suffered in plagues and storms; how countries had special bonds with each other before they were torn away by wars. How 'Pangaea' was a united world, like, for serious, world peace. And he was really attached to the country, so that was a huge no-no. The original quote was,

"HAHAHA! It's like the greek gods…. ish. LOL, next topic. "

Percy blinked as he closed his **UNITED STATES: History in a Deeper Look **book as he recalled the quote from his teacher.

_Ugh, Pangaea sounds like Mother Earth and the Lord of the Wild together. EEW oh my gods why did I even think of that._

_Al, sometimes I want to strangle you._

* * *

**One month later….**

**A day before the UN meeting**

The students were scribbling notes quietly, copying some notes on the board, when Alfred thought it was the best opportunity to bring up his predicament for the next day. He had done everything in all his power to let them learn a lot about the relationships of each state of his country to one another in a much shorter time to accommodate his talk.

"So guys." He started, and he grinned a little when no one yelped. His students just looked at him with an expectant gaze. _Haha, I'm letting them learn some skills- don't be too terrified, be alert! I'm totally a hero teaching others some survival skills this easy!_

Outwardly he said, "I have to tell you guys something."

"What is it sir?" Percy asked, putting down his pen. He proceeded to laugh quietly when the others busted out questions that made the teacher flustered.

"Ooh, I know, do you finally have a girlfriend?"

"Are you going to tell us about other awesome things you usually do in your free time?"

"Who's your favorite co-teacher sir?!"

And other things. Alfred waved his hands in exasperation, stopping them.

"Guys, guys, no! I just have an announcement. Like, bad, and badder announcement. Okay badder isn't a word but it's not worse so whatevs." Blue eyes behind glasses looked down. "I'm not going to be here tomorrow." He confessed, rubbing his head. Others protested, others look sad.

"Why?"

"Got a… Something I need to do." Alfred huffed. "But! But I'll have a replacement, and he's just like me. I swear, he even looks like me. But less awesome." The class laughed at that. "Yeah, you'll love the guy. I mean, everyone loves him. No one hates him, like seriously. But he's a total opposite of me too. In terms of personality."

"So…" Percy trailed off. "Like a twin, but different personality?"

"Yeah. Ish." Alfred shrugged.

"Okay sir…" Mary sighed. "Aw, I'll miss you."

"Me too." Charlie nodded beside her.

Alfred laughed, flashing them a bright smile, his cowlick bobbing with his head. "Aww, y'all making me blush." He said in a Southern accent. "But I'm gunna miss you too guys!"

"And now for the bad news." The others looked expectantly.

"Homework." he whispered, and the students became dramatic, wailing and banging their heads on their desks.

"Haha, guys, it's not _that _bad! My paperwork's a hell lot of worse than you. And you don't even know the assignment yet!"

"What is it?" Percy finally asked after a minute of silence.

"Don't stress too much, don't insult Canada at least once tomorrow." he let out his signature laugh, and the others either sweatdropped or fell on the floor animatedly. 'Go have fun with your girlfriends or boyfriends! After school though- after school!"

And Percy remembered something that had happened a month before with Annabeth when they were watching the news.

* * *

_**Week break**_

"_The United Nations is preparing for another meeting next month," the news reporter said, making Percy raise his eyebrows. "-another annual conference for its members. As follows, certain adjustments are to be made to the government meetings to compensate it."_

"_Oh, we'll be talking about the most pressing matters in our world today." One president said as he was interviewed, shrugging. "And maybe the recent matters rising in the other parts of the world. But yes, we'll be talking about the projects that I actually hope that will be done or agreed upon."_

"_Maybe it's about the territorial disputes, I do not know." Another one answered, huffing. "I'll be expecting much, as always. I know the UN is just some of the events where the world truly does things peacefully." _

_The son of Poseidon smirked, laughing. "Of course! It's United Nations Conference for a reason." _

_Annabeth bent a little to look at her boyfriend as he was sitting on the opposite side of the couch. "Wow, Seaweed Brain, that's a pretty verbal answer there." Percy grinned lopsidedly, scratching his head. "Are you changing your lifelong dream into becoming a president?"_

"_Nah. Don't want to."_

"_Oh come on…"_

"_Besides, the White House is big. And being president is hard. Especially a big country like ours, you know." The son of Poseidon looked at his girlfriend. "I don't feel like it too."_

"_Huh." The wavy- haired blond breathed, interested. "Well there, it seems like you're taking things quite seriously with your teacher's tips. I really want to meet him now." _

_It was when Annabeth decided to visit her boyfriend did she learn about Percy's teacher, "Alfred F. Jones." And barring Paul as his favorite teacher, Percy exclaimed Alfred was the best one there is, in teaching History and Civics._

"_Heh, maybe you could!" Percy smiled. "Maybe next month, on a Friday!"_

_Annabeth smiled. "Hm. Maybe, I'll have a free day by then."_

* * *

Alfred was getting something in his car when Percy spotted his teacher.

"Yo, teach! Al!" He called, running towards him.

"Perce? What're you doing here? It's past dismissal." Alfred cocked an eyebrow. "You want to hang out or something again, bro?"

"Yeah. I mean, no. But I want you to meet my girlfriend. She rocks, and I've been telling her about you, and she really seemed to be excited to meet you too." Percy looked excited all of a sudden. "Is it okay? Or is it too weird for you?"

"Nah, I like meeting pretty girls."

Alfred laughed at Percy's twitching face. _Oh Hades yeah. She's pretty alright!_

"Yeah, sure. But I have a meeting tomorrow- so maybe on the weekend?"

Percy nodded. "Cool sir!"

"Will 'ya bring Nicky?" Alfred asked, grinning. "Let's hang out in my house! I know you guys practically want to rob my game console! It's awesome as hell!"

"Nah, he's with his dad. Maybe I'll have the chance to bring my other friends."

"Oh, that's sad. Nico's dad is gloomy, dark, and lives in down under, right?"

Percy's eyes widened. "WHA-" his voice died in his throat.

_Oh my gods he knows._

_Oh Zeus he knows._

_OH ZEUS LAND DOWN UNDER UNDERWORLD OHMYGODS NICO WHEN THE HADES DID YOU SAY THAT YOUR DAD CAME FROM THE UNDERWORLD AAAAAAAHHHH_

Unaware of the teen's inner distress, the blond continued. "Australia, right?" Alfred laughed. "I think Nico said Underworld, but hey, it's usually 'land down under' and kids kind of jumble that up." He laughed his signature laugh, not noticing Percy's rapidly greening face.

_Oh holy Poseidon… I have to tell EVERYTHING to Annabeth. I don't know anymore._

* * *

"I still think it's not a coincidence, Percy." Annabeth stated on the IM. "He's connected to the government, he knows the president. He has a meeting in the same day the UN meeting is going to be held, yet he's just a simple teacher. He's definitely more than a teacher, Seaweed Brain."

"I don't really think so, Wise Girl, but I'll think about it. To be truthful, I had have assumptions about him, but he's a real nice guy, and he hasn't done anything bad. At all. He even claims to be a hero and wouldn't commit bad things." Percy conceded, knowing better than to defy the daughter of Athena when she was on the roll.

"You should probably keep a close eye on him." Annabeth reminded. "He may be just a guy sent by the government to observe on demigods. Us. Remember your first interactions with him? He went directly to you, befriended you."

"And the fact, he met two demigods, and sons of the Big Three!" She pointed out, crossing her arms. "Plus, your little conversation earlier. I'm still suspicious, he's a teacher, but you told me he says dense things. It doesn't add up, Percy. Nothing adds up."

"It might be coincidence, it might be not, but whatever I'm hearing right now, from the actions he has done to you, I am telling you, Seaweed Brain. Keep. An. Eye. On. Him." She punctuated the last sentence forcefully.

"Okay.. Whatever you say so. But you're still coming tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

* * *

It was HC time, and the class was in chaos. With no teacher around, especially Alfred, there was no one to discipline the rambunctious group. There was a written note on the board- "Remember your Assignment! And don't be hard on my bro!" (Leading to the others to think who 'bro' was) Percy bopped his head on his desk, muttering some Ancient agreed curses under his breath.

'_Where is the guy?! How long does it have to take for him to show up?'_ He screamed in his head, annoyed. Ten minutes had already passed and frankly, the class kind of thought it was appropriate (read: they were bored) to strike a paper war. Or something.

Then he heard something.

Like, like a little voice speaking.

_A whisper?_

_Oh my gods I'm hearing things._

"-please be quiet, ugh, someone notice me and help me. Ugh, I told you Alfred, I'd have a hard time, ugh."

Percy's eyes snapped wide open and looked upwards. He heard someth- someone. He was speaking so lowly no one would actually hear it except for those guys who and practiced their hearing skills. Namely, him. He looked harder and saw…

A guy that absolutely looked like Alfred, but more timid.

"Sir!" He called out, startling his seatmates.

"Dude, are you seeing things?" Martin asked beside him.

"Don't make me worry about you." Cecil remarked without looking up from her phone.

"No. I'm serious!" Percy protested, gesturing towards the room. "There! Guys, quiet!" The class didn't hear him. "Yo, Martin, help me with this."

"Sure thing bro." Martin stood up and cupped his hands. "CLASS! QUIET!" He screamed, effectively shutting up the class. "The teacher's apparently here." He added as an afterthought, looking at Percy with a weird expression.

"Not 'apparently'." Cecil spoke in a deathly state of voice, eyes wide as she saw the definitely Alfred-looking guy leaning on the door frame. "He's there."

The students stared at the almost-invisible substitute teacher near the door, who, in time, looked solid enough to see and loud enough to be heard.

"Hey guys." The blonde man stated, cleaning his eyeglasses. "Thank God you noticed me... _Bonjour_. My name's Matthew Williams, and I'll be your sub for today, as Alfred isn't here." He frowned at the others lightly, and somehow that frown made them guilty and made them hate themselves.

The class laughed nervously. _Way to make a first impression on the sub teacher guys._

"Now, what's the lesson that we're supposed to have?" he asked kindly, (as if he wasn't ignored for twenty minutes) raising his eyebrows. "I hope I know a thing or two. Al didn't brief me at all."

_Wow, he really looks like sir. But with a stray curl and violet eyes. _Percy noted. _Timid, doesn't seem like he could hurt a fly. Poor guy._

"The relationship between US and Canada, Civics subject sir." the class president reported as she looked at her notes. The son of Poseidon's eyes widened a lot as he saw the rapidly evil-looking smile growing on the sub teacher.

"Oh… US and Canada's relationship, huh? Oh, I'm pretty knowledgeable at that…."

"Very knowledgeable." he laughed in a sickly evil tone with a sweet smile on his face.

Percy gulped a little. _They have got to be twins._

_Scary twins._

* * *

**Booyah, the North Americans rock! **

**I'm sorry for the sucky writing guys- I just felt like there's something _very _wrong with whatever I wrote. But I thought, my readers are depending on me. I know what it feels to read a story that will most probably be abandoned, but I'll assure you- I won't abandon this story.**

**Just a question though- do you guys know Homestuck? I've been thinking of a story for the guardians...**

**Bah whatever. So Canada's in... and Annabeth will be visiting. Any ideas on what may happen next? **


	7. Chapter 4 Continuation

**So, I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you guys who were responsible on making me smile happily every time I see you all review. Do those who did the FFRPM, thank you. Thank you very much :)**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**I haven't really proofread anything here... So it might suck.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Continuation- Hella Absurd **

Percy stared his sub-teacher for the day as he rested from all his talking.

He hoped it was just that. You know. For the day.

'_Cause he can't help but be weirded out by the guy. _

The son of Poseidon was starting to think that Matthew Williams- Sir Matthew, or Sir Matt, or Sir Williams- was flipping bi-polar. Percy ducked his head for a while to resume his note-taking, his writing looking like scribbles on the notebook. He shook his head once more to not let his ADHD take place in his mind.

_Haha, it looks like a chicken tried to write on my notebook. _

… _How'd they even call it as "chicken penmanship"? Did someone test it to see of chickens can write? _

_Wait, they taught a chicken to WRITE?! How'd they even do that? _

_Um… _

He backtracked his thoughts, looking up to the blackboard and seeing that Sir Matthew was speaking again. It seems like he failed his mission again…

After introductions, the man had sprouted things that Percy was pretty sure was full of passion about the U.S. and Canada. _And it was one Hades of a lesson._

"You know about the War of 1812? Americans thought that they were doing Canadians a favor. Tensions between us- the two countries- became heavy, we began burning a lot of things. It was stupid, as Canada that time didn't want to be separated from GB. But America was just doing what he-they thought was right. I think everything that happened between all of the countries was just because they think they were fighting for what they thought was the 'right thing'."

"But I swear Canada knew when the right time was to separate, sheesh."

"Ugh, the Manifest Destiny thing, that was not a good time."

"But I guess they just thought everyone shared the idea of Great Britain being a jerk and thought annexing us would be nice… Totally not. But… That's all in the past. Both countries already learned their lesson."

"But it was nice to Canadians to get help from Americans when they needed them the most. And in turn, Canadians are also loyal to them, all of you know about 9/11, right? Heh, Canada was the first to help, opened up the airlines for all transporting airplanes."

"Even though they're kind of annoying, stating that Americans are like Canadians."

"Eh, between the North American continent, USA is that guy who'd wanted to be a hero to all and defended all- and has the power to do so too- and Canada is that guy who'd just want peace for all and help when it's meant for peace. And when those two help, I'd like to think we'd be a pretty nice team."

"Even though if America insists to be the hero and Canada be the sidekick."

"NATO's a nice thing!"

"Eh, America's usually loud for Canada… Too flashy."

"They're good people, once you know them!"

"Ugh, they tend to exchange us with each other. Or tend to forget that Canadians do exist."

**Don't insult Canada at least once tomorrow. **

Percy kind of realized that warning was really important, because it seemed like this guy was pretty loyal to the maple country- and was defensive through it.

"Huh." Martin sighed beside Percy. "You'd think he'd be hella shy from the first time we saw him. He seems pretty.. Passionate, ya' know?"

"Huh. Yeah." The son of Poseidon agreed, laughing. "Ten minutes till the bell and still going strong. He knows a lot about Canada. I wonder about that?"

"Duh, dude! Look at his pencil case!"

Percy looked at his pencil case, and indeed, there was a keychain of the flag of Canada attached to it. "Oh. Well, that was stupid." Deciding that it was time to speak once again, Matthew mustered up all his courage once again and looked at the class.

"Heh, you wouldn't believe the relationship of US and Canada has!" The pale blond stated, laughing in his timid way- which was a great contrast to Sir Alfred's booming one. "It's such a rocky relationship, bonded through it's free sharing borders… But because of that too, we're the countries that goes along quite well with each other!"

"We're?" Jeremy asked, noticing the pronoun used. "Did you just refer to the countries like people? I've noticed it from some of what you've said. You tend to refer the country as 'he'." The class nodded at him, agreeing. Matthew shrugged.

"Eh, did I?" He laughed quietly, and almost like… _Nervously. Why?._ "Well, you see, it's hard to just talk about USA and Canada as "they", or "it". So, I tend to refer to them as people."

"But why as guys?" Hailey asked, frowning a little. "That's unfair."

"Boo, the other one should at least be a girl!" Another one shouted.

Matthew became flustered, a little red, and that was a little warning sign to the class. Don't be too hard on my bro. Enjoy tomorrow. Percy's eyes snapped wide open_. Oh, so that's what Sir Al meant. He gets shy easily! _

"N-no! It's not like that- it's just- it's just-" the sub-teacher appeared to be hugging something… It looked like a bear but they didn't really see if it was true or not- and the man calmed down. "I imagined the countries to be like that since… You know, my brother's America…n, and I'm Canadian."

"Oh." The class muttered in unison. Matthew sweat dropped.

* * *

"Anyway…"

"Canada and U.S. have a special relationship. Americans might be assholes- um, sorry, a-holes, I meant, and tended to be overshadowed by them, heh, I know that America and Canada are always by each other's back." The others raised their eyebrows at the comparison.

"US is a jerk most of the time." He added in the end.

"Forgets about me…" He whispered under his breath.

"What Sir Matthew?" Percy asked, thinking his voice just turned quiet once more.

"Um, nothing, nothing!" The wavy blond-haired man waved his hands lightly. The class bell rang, and suddenly the sub looked like he was lit inside, his face red. "Alright! Eh, class dismissed! Yeah, go home! Have fun! I don't know, do something American!" He almost yelled- that is, speak in a normal voice- and ran out of the room.

Percy stood up, millions of questions in his mind, and looked out of the room.

But… The Canadian sub teacher was not to be found. But that wasn't possible, the hallway was straight and the next turn would be pretty far- he couldn't have run _that _far, right? But there wasn't any person-teacher running through the hall. He was gone.

Like a ghost.

Percy felt his eye twitch. Pretty creepy.

* * *

"How was school, honey?" Sally asked as her son entered the house. Paul was reheating some food on the oven, but obviously he was listening. "Anything interesting?"

"Yeah." Percy agreed.

Sally waited for a few seconds. "…well, are you going to tell me about it, Percy?"

The green-eyed teen groaned. "Okay, just… Sir Matthew was weird. And creepy, like a ghost- I have to ask Nico to see if he's alive or what because he could disappear when he wants to before our eyes."

"Wow…" Sally remarked, lost for words.

"And my eyes have been opened Mom." Percy sighed, sitting on a comfy chair. "It's either I don't know much about the world, or people have different views on each other… Just, wow."

"That's pretty deep." Paul remarked, holding a platter of food. "But enough of that. Let's eat. Aren't you going to Alfred's house tomorrow? And Annabeth… IM'ed earlier. Told me to tell you she'd be bringing some people with her."

"Really?" Percy said, elated. He and his mother stood up and went to the dining table. "That's great! And we could all hang out with sir!"

"Let's just eat."

* * *

"He lives here?" Annabeth asked as The taxi was brought towards wherever the house was. "Everything seems so extravagant here. He must be pretty rich."

"Meh, he's not that rich. I think it's pretty normal of him." Percy shrugged. He looked at his other companions. "I'm telling you, Grover. He's cool. You'd like him."

"I hope so!" Grover bleated. "And I hope he's not a monster like Annabeth says. Or a deity. Or a monster. Oh man…." He looked a little worried, looking at the houses that they passed by. "Oh man, you've never been attacked for a long while? That's not normal, Percy! The last time that happened was when we were in elementary- Percy, when you were twelve years old."

"So?" Percy questioned, eyeing the driver, who seemed bored. Percy thought for a while what the driver was thinking. _Kids these days! Sissies! Still thinking that monsters still attack them. Gah! When I was their age, I was already blowing up classrooms, not hiding under their beds! He laughed internally. Aw man, if he would just know… _

"Seaweed Brain, that just means maybe Sir Alfred is-" Annabeth butted in, but a sharp look from her boyfriend startled her.

"I don't know about you Wise Girl, but I don't think that guys who save people are monsters." He muttered, frowning. "I mean, he might have these things that are really questionable, but he's a good guy, Annabeth! He's my friend, he's so nice to all its almost weird! So…" He sighed a little. "Just- I doubt him too, Wise Girl, G-man. But monster or not, I know he's a good guy."

"You know, give him some slack." Thalia suggested, her eyebrows furrowed. "If I just took a leave from the hunters just to hear you all fight over if the teacher is a monster or not, I am going to electrocute all of you." She nodded, satisfied with her threat. Annabeth sent a pointed look at her. "What? Yeah, even you. You haven't even met the guy. Bust the moves out after you see him."

"Well, if it makes you happy Perce," the satyr beside him said in a tentative voice, "I'll…sniff him and see if he's really… Like them. And I'll get to know him too. Besides, he might not be as serious as I think it would be."

That, Percy laughed. "Aw, G-man! Serious? Another trait of monsters Sir Al doesn't have! I'm telling you bro, I'm expecting something not serious when we get there."

The child of Athena looked at her boyfriend pityingly. "I hope so, Seaweed Brain- I hope so too."

* * *

Whatever was happening at his teacher's house, it was serious.

Like, REAL serious.

"Oh my gods." Annabeth muttered, eyes widening. "Are-are those SWAT teams?!"

"Oh Zeus." Thalia blinked as-she assumed, the leader- made a 'go' signal. "Does your teacher work for the government, Fish Head? Because I know normal robberies don't need SWAT in their houses if the alarm is put loose."

"Ugh, I don't know!" For all I know, he's a rich guy!

Grover held his clutches protectively. "Mister Driver? Thanks for bring us here." He paid the driver and the two demigods and satyr set off the taxi in a matter of seconds. "What are those? The police department?!" He frantically yelled, and he had to remind himself that he was actually lame (um, not that kind of lame)….

Okay, handicapped. He was handicapped.

"Those are SWAT teams." Percy remarked, eyes wide.

_His teacher's house was being robbed. _

They ran towards the house, Percy at lead. He was going to rush to the event but his girlfriend firmly held his wrist. "Wha- Wise Girl?!" He stuttered. "I-I have to go! We have to-"

"What, Percy? We have to what?" She pressed, gray irises starting to grow stormy. "We can't just go there, especially since the government is already involved! In the normal world, we're just a bunch of teenagers."

"Yeah. They'll just put us out of the action and all, because we're civilians! Sheesh, who put them in charge?!" Thalia griped, itching to show of her Aegis and her spear.

"The president." Percy answered in a deadpanned voice. Thalia stared at him in annoyance. "What? It's true."

"Whatever. I'm going."

"Thalia!" Annabeth shouted, but knew her shout was futile. "Oh gods. After her."

Thalia smirked as she felt the others follow her, and poked a guy in the SWAT costume. "Hey, SWAT guy." She called, popping a chewing gum in her mouth. Percy ran up beside her, looking intently at his teacher's house.

"Wha- wha, eh? Who are you?" One of the guys in the SWAT uniform asked, a little shaky.

_Wow, for a police officer, he sounds really timid._ Percy thought, quirking an eyebrow_. And where the Hades have I heard that voice… Where… _

_Ack my head hurts. Maybe he was that guy from the taxi or something. _

_Wait, did he even speak?! _

He turned back to the current situation, and kind of figured that Thalia had managed to piss off one of the officers. Annabeth seemed to be trying to be trying to diffuse the situation, and Grover… Was acting like his legs was broken.

_Seriously?... Oh wait, his legs… Oh haha. _

"Sir, I'm sorry, please hear us out-" Annabeth was saying, her hands in a surrender position. "We mean no harm! It's just that we know the guy that lives there and we're just very concerned!"

"Captain! We've surrounded the house- the culprits have no chance of escaping!"

"Holy sh*t! He got the safe."

"And I could probably kick burglar ass better than you guys." Thalia muttered beside her as she heard the other men speaking.

"Thals, please." The daughter of Athena reprimanded. She rubbed her temples, not seeing that the captain of the squad was doing the same action.

_"Ugh, was für eine Mühe! (Ugh, what a bother!_)" the man growled, sighing. He looked up to the others. "… Do you mean whoever lives in here and invited you to this house? Is that what you are saying?"

"Yeah." Percy nodded. "The one who lives in this house- sir Al- invited us to hang out and-" he was cut short from his explanation as one of the largest glass windows of the house crashed open.

**CRASH!**

_"Niemand kann die genial mich in einer Million Jahren zu fangen, und nich! (No one can catch the awesome me, and not in a million years!)"_ the thief screamed as he landed on the grass of the lawn. He turned around (his get-up was the typical all-black, but instead of a bonnet over the face he was wearing a weird mask) and laughed in the face of the police.

"There he is!" One of the men stated, but he had a tone of… Laughter?

Annabeth pursed her lips. _'Why is he laughing? And… The thief's German? I don't think there was any reported German thief in the US… If the SWAT team already had him on their suspect list, that is. _

Thalia frowned, and her hand stretched out, and she had a look of concentration on her face. She was going to summon lightning, and Percy had to stop her again.

"Thalia, no!"

* * *

The lightning shoot out the sky, almost frying the thief.

_Almost,_ because of a miracle.

"_Achtung! (Watch out)!"_ The other thief yelled in German as he passed through the front door. The other thief-

_Other thief, other thief, blah! Okay, white mask and red mask._ Percy thought after getting tired of calling the thieves as 'that thief/this thief'.

-Red mask jumped off the stairs and tackled one of the police. He stood up readily and began running as well. White mask rolled out of the way where the lightning would struck, barely surviving.

"Whoa." Thalia breathed out, stopping. "How the Hades did he do that? He just dodged-"

"Think about that later!" Annabeth ordered. "They're getting away!"

"Stay away from this!" The captain of the SWAT team counter-ordered in a scary, deep and commanding voice. He cocked his gun and aimed to the two running thieves. "This is not your battle!"

"It is!" Percy yelled. _But how are we going to do it? I can just throw Riptide out in the open! The government may remember the thing I did in the White House! Oh holy Poseidon, what to do? _

"No it isn't, Mr. Jackson." The gentle-voiced police officer spoke up beside him.

Percy bit a scream. _Oh fudging Zeus! He KNOWS MY NAME! _

_Wait, when did he even appear beside me?! _

_Breathe in, breathe out. _

"Ready," the gruff voiced police officer ordered to his team. The others readied their guns. Some of them snorted.

"Aim," the two thieves were going to reach the get-away van. The captain's voice wavered a little. "FIRE!"

The three demigods (and satyr, but Grover was doing a good job on pretending to be handicapped as he was just leaning on the tree) covered their ears in expectation of noisy, ear-ringing gun shots.

They were absolutely not ready to what the guns produced.

"Gehahahahaha! Stop! Oh my god I'm a multi-colored thief! You caught us! You caught us!"

"Stop it! Oi! Oi! My awesome thief clothes are getting ruined!"

_Paintball guns. _

Paint.

Ball.

Guns.

**What the Hades.**

* * *

"Wha- what?" Annabeth muttered, struck at the turn of events. "What-"

"What the Hades just happened?!" Thalia and Percy yelled, eyes wide. Percy received a pat to the shoulder, and a gentle laugh.

"I told you, Mister Jackson. You didn't need to worry." The gentle-voiced officer laughed.

The captain then removed his protective gear as well and handed them to another SWAT member. "Good exercise. You have improved." He complimented. He had blonde, combed hair and blue eyes.

The SWAT team saluted the captain and waited for the other two who were walking towards them. Percy noticed that the captain had walked towards the two 'thieves' and had bopped both of their heads.

"Oi, West! Don't-!" White mask removed his mask and revealed an albino-looking guy (pale hair, red eyes), smirking. _"Es war verdammt episch mann! (It was f***ing epic man!_)"

"You got to admit-" Red mask poked the captain as he removed his mask. "_Dude, das war großartig!(Dude, that was awesome!)_" it revealed to be a very familiar face.

"Sir Alfred?!" Percy gasped, green eyes wide, not comprehending what he was seeing.

"That's your teacher?" Thalia asked, blue eyes wide as well. "Did he just rob his own house?"

"Heh." The two children of the Big Three looked at the officer beside them. "That's what I also told him. Weird, eh?" He removed the protective gear on his body and face, revealing a soft-looking man.

"Sir Matthew?!" Percy said, his voice two pitches higher than normal.

_I'm not mistaken. The sub teacher! My heart feels like I'm going to have some stroke! What the Hades is happening?! And another contrast to his personality- now he does PAINT BALL?! _

_Who the flipping fish is the god of normalcy, or even sense?! He or she should wake up because nothing is making sense anymore! _He yelled in his head, crying internally.

"Hey." Matthew smiled lightly.

"Another teacher of yours?" Thalia whispered. Percy nodded, still caught up in his thoughts. "You've got messed up, but awesome teachers there, Perce." She complimented, still awestruck.

"You're telling me."

"Wait, so- there was no incident, yes?" Annabeth asked, once she regained her voice. The other SWAT members nodded, muttering "sorry for worrying you, sorry". But she didn't really care about that. She was still comprehending how a serious-looking man would even participate in a mock robbery. And dealing with them with paint balls.

"_Ja._ There is no robbery." The captain nodded.

"Whoa dudes!" Alfred finally took notice of the the dumbstruck teens. "Did you see all of that? And hey Perce! You're on time!" He greeted randomly afterwards.

"Unfortunately." Annabeth quipped. Alfred bobbed his head to the right, and laughed his signature laugh.

"Oh man, that just priceless! Hey, you must be Percy's girlfriend. Hi! My name's Alfred, Alfred F. Jones." The albino-looking man nudged the blond teacher.

"_Freunde von Ihnen (Friends of yours)_?"

"_Ja. (Yes.)_" Alfred answered.

"Wait up. Is that language German or something?" Thalia asked, quirking an eyebrow. "An albino too…" She muttered under her breath. Grover had gotten his crutches and limped over them. The tall blond and the albino began conversing with each other, presumably in German, leaving the demigods to stare at them.

"Vest, Warum sind diese Leute und starrte mich an? Ist es, weil ich fantastisch bin?"

"Nein. Ich weiß es nicht Gilbert. Vielleicht haben sie noch nie gesehen oder gehört von Albinos in deutscher Sprache?"

"Du bist Recht Vest, ich denke, dass sie nicht einmal die deutsche Sprache zu hören, denn es scheint mir, dass sie Amerikaner und habe noch nie in Europa gewesen."

"Du bist auch Recht-" the blond cut himself short as he noticed the others looking cluelessly at him. He nodded his head in apology and turned to them.

"_Entschuldigung, Entschuldigung, Sie können verwechselt werden- Ich mein ("Sorry, sorry, you might be confused- I mean,)_" the blond German started, bowing his head a little. "I'm sorry. Introductions first, I'm afraid we haven't been introduced to each other. My name's Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"_Ich bin der ehrfürchtigen Gilbert!"_ The albino introduced, laughing. "Kesese, that means you're talking to the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, the awesome _bruder_ of Ludwig here!" He grinned, red eyes flashing.

_Wow. He really feels so awesome._ The four Greeks thought in unison.

"And hello, my name's Matthew Williams, Alfred's brother." The soft-voiced man waved his hand. "Nice to meet you, I hope we could get along."

"We hope so too." Grover agreed. He seems nice, and normal enough… Even though he looks pretty transparent. And he doesn't smell like a monster… But maple. Weird.

"Alright, alright, pack up guys!" Alfred's booming voice called to the others, clapping his hands. "That's for today! Good job as always!" He flashed the SWAT members a smile, and manly-hugged each of them.

"Thanks, Al!"

"Thanks Sir!"

"No worries! It was fun! Right Gil, Lud, Mattie?" He called, turning around. The three beside the demigods/satyr nodded.

"Yeah, it was fun."

"_Ja!_ Next time again, you won't catch me!"

"They were great, and yes, it was fun."

The others watched as the SWAT team rode off, and Alfred turned to the others. "So…"

Percy was expecting an explanation. Annabeth was expecting a 'sorry that you had to see that' speech. Thalia was still thinking on when she had seen a German albino in her Hunter life while Grover kept quiet. The American teacher opened his mouth and said,

"How's your day?"

The others fell anime-style. The others face=palmed, or sweat=dropped.

_Is he freaking serious?!_

* * *

**Okay, you might notice this isn't done yet...because it isn't. XD**

**Germany and Prussia have arrived, plus Canada with the Hetalia group; and finally Annabeth makes her appearance, along with Thalia and Grover!**

**No one tell me about Thalia being not able to bond with them. Because I don't think Artemis is _that _cruel.**

**Tell me your thoughts when you were reading the chapter. And thank you in advance! I'm predicting that my update skills will let me update for every week... in estimation. School is blargh.**

* * *

**Translations to the German brothers' conversation: **

"Vest, Why are these people staring at me? Is it because I'm awesome?"

"No. I don't know Gilbert- Maybe they've never seen or heard of albinos in the German language?"

"You're right. I think that she did not even hear the German language, because it seems to me that they have and Americans have never been to Europe."

"You're right."

* * *

**Please review, or PM me! I'll answer them too!**


	8. Chapter 5

**Ohayou, mein viewers!**

**BCFireShadow here, reporting for duty! /gets shot by tomatoes/**

**Anywho, I'm sorry for the very, very, late update. I mean, I was excited to put this up, but then This happened, and then That happened, and blah blah blah life and pish piled up and I couldn't find the time to write.**

**So very sorry if this seems weird as hell. And it's more of Drama genre today.****And maybe next chapter as well. That, I guarantee, will be posted on Saturday. Promise.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- A Series of Unfortunate Events**

* * *

Ludwig looked up from the travel magazine that he was holding. "Well, since we are going sight-seeing with them, what do you think will be the best course of action?"

The eye-glasses wearing blond snorted as he set the plates in the dining area. The current visitors were sitting on the couches of the living room, idly looking at some newspapers and books. Percy, who was already familiar to the house from his last visit, was touring the first floor.

"Dude, Lud, you sound like you're leading an army, sheesh, lay off the army space." Alfred beckoned them to eat and watched his visitors sit down. "Besides! I totally thought of a cool idea. Everyone would love this place, and almost a lot of people want to go there! Since your all, you know, visitors and such to me, and I don't really have another good idea, I thought of that place!"

"What is it?" Grover tentatively asked, a little bit of nervousness seeping into his voice.

"So, I kind of thought, let's go to the Empire State Building!" Alfred energetically invited, laughing. He zipped across the living room, his voice still being heard. "It's a pretty swell building. It lights up sometimes!"

The demigods plus Lord of the Wild looked at each other. _Empire State Building? Out of all the places in America, the Empire State Building?!_

Percy face-palmed at the coincidence of his teacher's choice.

Before anyone of them could retort, a certain albino waved his fork (that had a bratwurst pinned onto it) energetically. "Ja! Let's go to that pointed building!" Gilbert piped up. "I've heard a lot of things about the place!"

Trying to find a way to not go to the place- where flipping Olympus was- Grover protested.

"N-no! Let's… Uh, don't go there!" Ludwig looked at the (secret) satyr-in-disguise. Grover uneasily bleated, which attracted another raised eyebrow from the blond German. "I… I…"

Percy mouthed "I'm traumatized with that place" and Annabeth mouthed "Can't we just go somewhere nearer, I have curfew" and Thalia, "I'm scared of heights". Unfortunately, the half-goat only saw Thalia's suggestion.

"I'm scared of heights." He pathetically lied. Ludwig frowned, detecting the lie. The other Greeks face-palmed.

"Well…" Alfred tapped his lip and began eating. "That sucks. Some people can't appreciate the building. But hey! You can go tour the inside, Grover."

"True." Matthew nodded, but his voice was so timid no one heard him.

"Ugh, not that place." Thalia muttered. "I… I should go now. I think my father would be angry if I didn't do my duties. It's not good." She stood up and tipped her head. "Sorry for that. It would be nice if I could have…. Erm, bonded with Perce's awesome teachers." _More like observe. But I don't want to be near my father for a moment, sorry._

"Kesese, if you just wanted awesome, you just need to talk to me, I'm the king of awesomeness, girlie." The red-eyed German saucily smiled, which made the black-haired lady roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Θεοί , αυτός είναι άλλος ένας από αυτούς (_Gods, he's another one of them__.)"_ Thalia muttered. Alfred laughed off-handedly, which made her look up suspiciously. Nobody else was talking, that meant Alfred had laughed because of her. The thought made her widen her eyes.

_What the Hades? Did he just understand Greek? First German, then Greek? What is this guy?_

"The other's a height sissy, and the other has daddy issues." Gilbert asked, munching on his food. The two in reference frowned at the jab, but the albino brushed it aside. "So… Who's going to join us?"

Percy raised his hand, Annabeth as well, but Thalia and Grover shook their heads. Alfred frowned a little, but smiled afterwards.

"Kay then. I'll drop you off wherever you need to be!" Alfred grinned, his bright smile seemingly lighting up the whole room. "Just eat first, guys. It's delicious, I'm telling you."

* * *

"EMPIRE STATE BUILDING!" Alfred shouted in front of said infrastructure, attracting some stares in the crowd. Matthew face-palmed beside his brother, while Gilbert laughed freely. Ludwig was already looking at the building in interest.

The only girl in the little group of theirs coughed awkwardly. "Sir! We're not… We're in public." Annabeth tried to calm her fellow blond, who looked too energetic for her tastes. And too energetic for a teacher. Matthew nodded beside her, understanding her logic.

Too bad Alfred just stared at them like they were nuts.

"What's bad about shouting the building's name?" Alfred asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Nothing bad, right? Besides, I always do that when I tour people around my homeland. I shout important places' names."

Percy stared at his teacher. "…You do?"

Well, he did scream WHITE HOUSE when we had the field trip.

Alfred sent a Hollywood-worthy smile towards the green-eyed teen. "Yep! Be proud, I always say! These things don't just build themselves and make themselves famous, you know!"

The only one not gaping at the American's honestly, the Prussian pointed upwards. "What's the pointed thing on top?" Gilbert asked, crossing his arms.

"That's-" Alfred answered but was cut off.

"A lighting rod." Annabeth finished, looking at said building. "It gets hit at least 23 times a year. The Empire State Building is a skyscraper in Manhattan, New York City, USA."

Percy covered his mouth. _Uh oh. She's on a roll now. Go Wise Girl, show 'em what you got!_

"The building has 103 floors and at roof height is 381m tall. The height when including the antenna spire is 1443.2 m. The Empire State Building was designed by William Lamb of the architect firm Shreve, Lamb &amp; Harmon Associates. The contracting construction firm was Starrett Brothers and Eken. There are 6,514 windows in the Empire State Building. There are 73 elevators in the building, including 6 freight elevators. There are observation decks on the 86th and 102nd floors. These tourist attractions are visited by around 4 million people annually."

Their other companions and host stared at her abrupt information sharing, even though Annabeth looked really satisfied at whatever she had said.

"Scheiße. Heilige verdammte Scheiße (_Shit. Holy fucking shit_.)" Gilbert coughed, patting himself on the back. "You a walking dictionary, girlie? Damn this girl is a walking encyclopedia."

Percy looked red a little as he looked at his history teacher, but saw that he wasn't even fazed. In fact, he looked.. Elated.

"Whoa! You're really smart Annabeth!" The blond giddily jumped on place, looking like an overgrown child. "That was a lot of things that you know! Man, I'm so proud there are still people like you. Awesome! But you looked at the structure… Do you want to be an engineer?"

"Actually, she wants to be an architect." The son of Poseidon said with pride. "And correct, sir. She's really smart."

"How smart?" Gilbert asked skeptically. "Smart to be an architect?"

Ludwig shook his head in exasperation.

"What's her IQ?" Alfred asked, but stopped Annabeth from answering with a palm to her face. "No wait, are you like, Smarter than A Fifth Grader-smart, Who Wants to Be A Millionaire-smart, or Worldwide Contest-smart?"

Annabeth blinked slowly before understanding what he had said. "Oh, hm."

"Just tell your IQ." Ludwig prodded.

"Are we seriously having this conversation in front of the ESB?" Percy asked.

"160."

"Holy SH*T!" Gilbert shouted, pointing his finger towards the said girl. "The hell are your parents?!"

"It's like Albert Einstein and- and-" Alfred looked at the others. "Somebody supply me with a smart person to be with Albert."

"His wife?" Ludwig answered in a deadpanned voice.

"Huh." Alfred mused out loud. "Yeah, that makes sense."

Annabeth and Matthew face-palmed at the absurdity of the conversation.

_Idiots._

* * *

"Maybe not Einstein, maybe some smart goddess or something!" Gilbert snapped his fingers like he remembered something great. "I mean, right? Kesesese, the awesome me can think of one smart goddess! Like… Uh…"

"Uh…"

"Athena?" Percy supplied, not realizing that he blatantly spilled the beans of Annabeth's mother. Annabeth looked like she was trying to gauge the others' facial reactions. Gilbert looked at him intently, red eyes flashing. "I-I mean, Athena's the smart goddess, right? She's supposed to be… Intelligent."

Alfred opened his mouth. "Yeah…."

"I'm not that good with… With Greek mythology. Yeah. I'm not…" Percy smiled painfully. "Just… A guess, that's all."

Dad kill me now. _Uncle Lord Zeus zap me now. He pleaded in his mind, crying internally._

_**What? Why? Why would I do that son?**_

_**Oh goodie.**_

_**ZEUS! **_

_**What? He told me to.**_

Percy's breath hitched. He was under the realm of the gods. Of course they would hear him so clearly! This day was getting bad to worse.

_**Son… Who, who are you with?**_

_**Perseus, I just saw your companions. Aside from Chase, you are with other people.**_

_They're my friends._

_**How did you meet them, Percy?**_

_**They're dangerous. How did you have contact with them, demigod?**_

The conversation of the two of the Big Three was hurting his head, and he didn't realize he was already swaying and paling on the outside. Alfred had a second to none before he caught Percy fall down.

"Hey, hey, bro? Are you okay?" He patted the younger teen's cheeks but had no response. He frowned and looked at the sky.

Percy however was still talking to the others.

_Are… Are they really dangerous?_

_**Yes.**_

_**No, Percy. They're not. Your uncle is just being dramatic as always. But you must always be cautious around them. **_

_**Heed my warnings, demigod. They are not who they seem to be. Especially the one with glasses.**_

"-Weed Brain! Seaweed brain!"

Percy snapped his eyes open, coughing a little. "What?" He croaked, and he was handed a bottle of water. Feeling energized, he squinted at his surroundings. He was leaning against the wall, a pillow propped to his back for cushioning. "What happened?"

"You fell, Percy." Annabeth relayed, helping her boyfriend up. She kissed his cheek briefly, and Percy smiled at her. "What happened to you?"

"I-I talked to the gods." Percy truthfully said, making Annabeth's eyes widen. "T-they told me-"

"Dude, you're awake!" Alfred bounded in front of them as he noticed his student was awake. "Whoa dude, don't do that again. I thought you were going to die! Good think I knew first aid and some staff here."

"Yeah, I don't plan to." He answered back, smiling a little at his teacher's concern. His smile quickly turned into a frown when he remembered his father and uncle's warnings.

"We were worried." Ludwig spoke as he walked towards them. "My bruder was going to call the _krankenwagen_."

"Ja!" Gilbert nodded, popping beside them out of nowhere. "The awesome me is always prepared!"

Alfred turned to look at the taller teen. "So, Perce, are we still going to tour this place or what? I don't want to get you sick."

Percy was tempted to say no but his gut wanted to say yes. So he did.

"Yeah, teach."

* * *

"President Hoover opened this building officially, you know." Alfred said with pride as they walked through the halls. "He turned on the lights in this building all the way from Washington DC. Amazing, right? Pretty cool."

"That's far. Impressive, during those times… Wait." Ludwig turned to the self-appointed tourist guide. "Wasn't that the time of-"

"The Great Depression? Yeah." Alfred nodded idly, and Annabeth noticed a little that he seemed to take on a sad aura. It switched out easily, a smile replacing the frown on his face. "But, it's cool, it's cool. He wanted it to be a helipad, but whatevs."

"A helicopter pad turned into a lighting conductor? Lame." The albino commented. "It would have been a lot more awesome than a conductor. It doesn't storm here that often, right? What's the use of that large rod?"

_I guess to conduct Lord Zeus' lighting rage of master bolts. Percy mused. Oh, wow. Maybe that's the reason why they put Olympus in top of this building. _

Annabeth turned to look at her boyfriend, who looked really interested in his surroundings. "Seaweed Brain," she laughed quietly, covering her mouth. "You look like you haven't seen this place."

"Not closely!" Percy defended, pouting a little. "And is… Olympus really up here because of the conductor rod?"

Annabeth smiled. "Maybe." Both turned to their tour guide.

"And because of the many businesses in this building, it has it's own zip code! It's 10118. That reminds me!" Alfred turned around quickly to gods-know-where. His companions trailed him without problem, seeing as the path had little to no people at all.

"Henry! Dude!" He shouted, cupping his hands. The others waited patiently to wait whoever "Henry" was. "Dude! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm here, I'm here!" Someone called back, with a voice that was really familiar to both demigods. "Al! What brings you here?" The man showed himself, and both Percy and Annabeth had to keep their jaws from hanging.

It was Hermes.

* * *

"Henry, this is Ludwig, Gilbert, Percy and Annabeth." Alfred introduced, smiling at them. Said people shook Herny's hand in policy.

"Hey. Touring the ESB?" Henry greeted, quirking an eyebrow.

"Ja. Alfred invited us to visit this building." Ludwig nodded in assent.

"Oh, that's great. Have you seen the view? It's magnificent! You'll see a lot of things here!" The sandy-blond haired man winked in Annabeth and Percy's direction, which went unseen to the others. It was the God of Trickery alright.

The blond tour guide nodded and grinned. He patted the other man's back. "Anyway, I'm lucky I saw you. I wanted to show the coolest mailman in the whole world!"

Gilbert scoffed. "And how is he awesome?"

Henry winked at the latter. "I'm the fastest and most agile mailman you would ever see in your life."

"Faster than FedEx? UPS?" Ludwig asked.

"Dude, this guy is the man of FedEx!" Alfred laughed. "He runs so fast you'd think the guy was practically a blur!" The signature laugh of the blond escaped his lips, and Henry palmed his face.

The whole time the conversation was exchanged, Percy and Annabeth were paling.

"Aw, shucks Al. You're making me blush." Henry grinned in an elfishly way. "But it's true, ain't it?"

"Why be embarrassed if it's true?" Gilbert and Henry finished together, smirking.

"I like the way you think." The albino nodded.

Ludwig scoffed. "Mein gott, you did not just-"

"Pfft." Alfred slammed his fist on the wall in laughter.

"Oh, are you Percy Jackson?" Henry suddenly asked the paling green-eyed teen. Said teen whipped his head towards the man and a look of confusion settled on his face.

"Huh?" _Of course I'm Percy Jackson._ "Oh yeah, I am. Why….?"

The mailman fished a letter from his mailbag and handed it to the son of Poseidon. "Your father wanted me to give you this. He says it'll give you enlightenment on a certain subject." The man winked as if something secretive was passed through that statement.

Well, there was, actually.

"Your _vater_ knows the mailman but you don't?" Ludwig asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he processed what have been said.

"They're not close." Annabeth interjected, knowing that Percy would have a hard time in answering the man's question that had logic behind it. "Literally. His father works here, but Percy here lives farther away." She looked at the god beside them. "I assume you recognized him because of his looks, yes?"

'Henry' smirked, but nodded. "They look like each other."

"That's great and all, but I want to know more about this building. Let's go to the topmost part!" Gilbert proposed, fist-pumping. "And then we go and bungee jump!"

"Awesome!" Alfred agreed.

"I don't think there's a bungee jump here, Al." Matthew remarked, laughing a little. Alfred and his tour group then bade goodbye to the 'coolest mailman in the world' and walked farther.

Percy tentatively looked at his letter, Annabeth peeking over his shoulder. He stopped in his tracks, not noticing that his history teacher was getting farther and farther because of his anxiety. He opened the letter and saw some writing inside.

Son, how'd you meet someone like him? Anyway, just be careful around him. I love you.

-your father

He's dangerous.

-Lord Zeus

He has a lot of secrets, and a lot of burdens. Do not reveal anything. Proceed with caution. I know my daughter is reading this too, so I may as well send a warning to the both of you.

-Athena

"My mom wrote to us." Annabeth commented, eyes widening slightly. She turned to her boyfriend, a calculating expression on her face. "Percy, this confirms it. Your teacher isn't normal."

"I kind of understood that when he knew Lord Hermes." Percy deadpanned, rubbing his temples. "How did Sir Al meet the God of Trickery and Thieves, Wise Girl? Gods, I don't know what to think of him anymore."

"Yet he's not telling anything to you… To us. Or even to the others, Percy." Annabeth frowned. She saw the worried look on his face. "It… Doesn't mean that he's really bad, you know. Maybe I am overthinking it, just like Thalia told me. Maybe he doesn't even know that he was Lord Hermes- Olympus knows that the deities usually mask their true identities and roam the world as human look-alikes."

_I didn't know that Annabeth could be so positive. Yeah! Alfred's the best person I've met… After my family friends. He's nice! It's just a coincidence._

"But I may be wrong too." She contradicted herself after, making Percy's spirits drop.

_Scratch that._

"We just have to keep a close eye on him- you might never know what that Alfred F. Jones is planning." She nodded to Percy, who nodded back. They turned around and almost shouted in shock.

"You know," Matthew Williams stood in front of them in full glory, a frown settled on his face. "I don't appreciate you talking about my brother like that."

The two demigods gulped.

* * *

"Where's bruder?"

The group stopped as they were on the eighty-second floor of the building to turn to look at Ludwig. Alfred whirled around in alarm.

"What? Where the flip is Gilbert?!" He asked, concern seeping into his voice, his eyes darting around. "Oh man, not here!"

Percy tried to help find the albino but didn't continue as he was held down by Matthew's warning ringing in his head. _Do something out of the ordinary and I will tell Alfred what I heard earlier. __I' trust__ you that you aren't doing anything wrong. I love my brother._

_But helping wasn't bad, right? It isn't out of the ordinary. With regained fervor, he searched for the red-eyed PRUSSIAN_,_ that was actually hanging out of the window following some yellow bird-_

"Hey!" He yelled, pointing towards the window. "He's there!"

Annabeth gasped as she saw what her boyfriend was pointing at, and then rubbed her temples. "What in the name of the gods is he doing there?!"

"GILBERT!" Ludwig shouted. "GILBERT! EAST! Gilbird can fly, you can't! Verdammt, go down!"

"East?" Percy tried to question, but was cut short when Gilbert started to fall.

_Oh gods oh gods oh gods-!_

_He was falling _

_Falling_

_Falling_

A swift whoosh passed beside Percy, and someone jumped after Gilbert. _What?!_

"Sir Henry?!" Annabeth shouted as she bounded beside Percy. "Sir Alfred? Percy, were those-"

"The two of them? Yep." Percy nodded dumbly, as he couldn't do anything. Only watch, and hope that his history teacher's incredulous strength would save the bird-chasing Prussian.

"Henry! Did you get him?" Alfred yelled, holding the rope easily. The daughter of Athena, unlike Percy who knew of his great strength, had to raise her eyebrow in incredulity despite the situation at hand.

_Is he holding the both of their weights easily? And why did Lord Hermes come in so easily? Are they really that much friends that he would actually zip in to save Sir Alfred when he needs to?_

"I did Al!" Henry's voice followed afterwards. Guards and onlookers alike were trying to see if the "suicidal man" or "crazy albino" had survived the fall. He did.

"I got Gilbird, Kesese!" Gilbert's laugh intensified as he was hoisted up along with Henry. He kept on laughing until the moment he landed on the floor- because he was smacked on the head by an irate Ludwig.

"Bruder. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Haben Sie wirklich , um nach einem Vogel mit Ihre riskante Leben in Einklang zu springen ? Ich sagte Ihnen, sich verhalten, wenn wir diesen Ausflug zu haben! Jetzt sind die Leute werden denken, Sie sind selbstmörderisch ! Keine Wartezeit, vielleicht sind Sie ! (_Bruder. What were you thinking? Do you really have to jump after a BIRD with your risky life in line? I told you to BEHAVE when we will have this outing! Now the people will think you are suicidal! No wait, maybe you are__!)"_

Of course, since they didn't know German, whatever the man was saying was lost to them, except for Alfred and Gilbert himself.

"Sie haben Glück, dass er da ist , mit Alfred ! Wenn nicht, würden Sie sogar überleben?! (_You are lucky that he is here, with Alfred! If not, would you even survive__?_!)"

"Aw, come on, I've done worse than this-!"

"I do not care!"

"**Calm down**." Alfred separated the two brothers from each other, a grin on his face. He looked towards the interested onlookers and winked. "Guys, nothing to see here! Nothing to see, it's just all, a big understanding. **Right**?" His voice suddenly changed, into a deeper, and more commanding tone.

Henry snapped his fingers, saluted, and walked away discreetly.

The audience, including Annabeth, Percy, Ludwig and Gilbert, nodded as if they were in a trance.

"Okay!" Alfred clapped his hands loudly. "This never happened! Bye!" Alfred ushered Gilbert and Ludwig towards the elevator, signaled his brother to bring the two dazed demigods beside him, and closed the doors, Gilbird following in their tracks.

* * *

"Wha- what?"

"Earthquake?!"

"Whoa, what's happening?!"

Percy and the others simultaneously woke up as they felt the whole car was being shaken. They blinked at each other, where they were, what was happening, and the fact that Alfred was shaking the whole car.

"Wakey, wakey guys! I'm home! You're not!" Alfred hollered, laughing at the same time. "Wake up! Hey! Rise and shine guys! The moon ain't gonna wait for you all night to sleep, ya know!"

"Oi, Al!" Gilbert groaned from the back seat. "Stop doing that!"

"When did we get in the car?" Annabeth dizzily asked. What happened?

"After we were done with whatever we were doing?" Percy answered back. I don't know.

Ludwig clutched the seat in front of him until the shaking receded. "_Danke."_

"You're welcome!" The history teacher gestured them to go down, and the others noticed that Matthew was turning all the needed things on inside the house already. Percy frowned a little, feeling that there was something he can't remember again, but like he thought, he can't remember.

"Is that…. Is that Sir Matthew already?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing. The eye-glasses wearing man looked at him in interest. "How long have we been sleeping, sir?"

Alfred tapped his chin. "Eh, not much actually. Once we got here I started to shake the whole car, while Mattie opened up the house. That was… Twenty minutes ago? Yeah." He looked at his other visitors. "By the way, Lud, Gil, if you want to stay at my home, it's okay. Or if you don't want to, just make sure you already have a booked hotel."

"We have a hotel reservation, actually." Ludwig reported, nodding in gratitude. "Thank you for the offer, nonetheless. We have to get going, right?"

Gilbert nodded, but instead of a "yes" coming out of his mouth, a chirp answered for him, startling Annabeth and Percy. From behind whatever-it-was, was a yellow little bird.

"Gilbird! Kesese, we're have you been, buddy? The last time I saw was in that she-devil's place!" Gilbert enthusiastically questioned, patting his head. As if ordered, the bird landed on his head and began flapping its wings. "That's great!"

Annabeth and Percy eyed the bird in a weird fashion, not used to seeing yellow birds just land on people's heads.

_Must be trained. I wonder how long did it take him to train the bird._

Percy smiled, unbuckling his seat belt- since when did I use seat belt correctly?- and bounded afterwards. "Well, we need to go, teach." He informed, holding Annabeth's hand. "Curfew and all. Mom would be worried sick by now, it's so late already." His lips twitched into a quick frown that immediately disappeared.

"I didn't even notice it…" he muttered under his breath, unheard by the others.

"True." Annabeth nodded. "Besides, I have to prepare for classes."

"That makes me happy I don't go to school anymore, hahaha!" Alfred proclaimed, laughing loudly. Matthew, who went out of the house just in time to hear what his brother said, face-palmed.

"Al, you work at a school. Where Percy goes?" He pressed, lips pursed into a thin line.

"OH RIGHT!" He laughed out loud once again.

Ludwig sighed and hauled his brother up, who kept protesting and wanted to stay in his "awesome bro's house". They entered the other car in the drive way, bade goodbye and left. Percy looked at his teacher and tipped his head.

"Bye sir, we'll just… Uh, hail a taxi or something. Thanks for today… Sir Al."

Alfred smiled brightly, and bade goodbye to them. Annabeth and Percy walked towards the Main Street, called a taxi and went in. As they told the driver where to drop them off, the daughter of Athena slumped down into the seat, oddly tired.

"Today was fun, wasn't it?" Percy asked, smiling at his girlfriend. "Especially when we were talking about the building. Heh, it was like I had a crash course on the history of the building." The son of Poseidon smiled brightly, green eyes lighting a little. "It was awesome too!"

"Awesome." Annabeth repeated, smirking. "The favorite word of the albino, Gilbert right?"

"Yeah!" Percy nodded. "It sucked that I fainted though. But at least we had a great time afterwards!"

"Yes, we did. We toured, and…" Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows.

"And…" Percy repeated after her, a frown settling on his face. "Did we eat somewhere after?"

_That's weird. I feel… Something hazy. What the Hades?_

"Yeah, it was a grilling restaurant." Annabeth answered, not sure. At that precise moment, Percy's and Annabeth's stomachs suddenly growled together, indicating the negation of her statement. "What? Oh, I didn't eat that much, right."

"No, you did!" The black-haired teen protested, shaking his head. "You ate a lot, um, but you ate more salad than.. Yeah." Percy's expression twitched into confusion. "I mean- I- what? No, that-"

I don't understand! The gods warned me about.. About something-

"Why can't we remember the exact same thing?" He complained, paying the driver and helping his girlfriend go down the taxi. "That's weird! I- we ate, and then we even went to the observation floor! And-" he turned distraught, eyes widening.

_They're dangerous. He's dangerous. Be cautious._

"Percy…" She whispered, and Percy turned to look at her.

"What, Wise Girl?"

_Sir Alfred, don't tell me…_

Her gray eyes turned to look like a thunderstorm, a calculating look, an expression of defeat passed through her face.

"After you fainted?" She looked at him with a frown. "From everything we said…"

"I'm not sure if it is right at all."

_You tricked us._

* * *

**And so, that's a wrap, tell me your thoughts on the chapter, and what happens after, or whatever. Whoa I rhymed. /bricked**

**I'm sorry that I had to take out Grover and Thalia. I'm not really well-versed with them, actually.**

**And yeah… They don't remember anything. Well, except to the point where Percy had fainted because he was talking to the gods. Hehehehehe. **

**Poseidon, Zeus and Athena are here too. Well the latter only wrote on a letter but whatevs.**

**And Henry- coughcoughHermescough- makes a cameo! The four "visitors" don't remember meeting him though. Explanation: mist-bending XD **

**Avatar style whoa.**

**But Hermes… Bluh. He messed up.**

**Did y'all expect that? What do you guys think of the new chapter? It's so deep yeah? Worry more, because next chapter is hella deeper. But at least it still has a fun side?**

**I don't even know where all of this comes from...**

**Hope you review, and thanks to those who did the Rs and F! Tell me your thoughts and suggestions too.**


	9. Chapter 5 Continuation

**Well, here I am. And shiznicks, fudge.**

**I have to say something about my chapter. MOTHER OF FUDGE WHY IS PERCY ANGSTY**

**Eh.**

**Anyway, thanks for the continued support :)**

**Percy here would be counting 'suspicious' things about Alfred. Ish.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Continuation- The Countdown to Doubting**

Percy chaffed his wrists and blew out a sigh. "Mom… I know that I've doubted Alfred…. But know I have evidence! He's suspicious from the start! He befriended a demigod even if he was a teacher, he knows the government and somehow, there was something I felt wrong with my memory that time. Plus that time with the Empire State a Building! He wiped our memories, but we kind of got a letter, from the gods! You can't ignore that!"

"Plus, he has these abilities that, you know, humans don't really possess. Heightened strength, beating me, you know, just like Jerkules or something, and multi-linguist, sheesh. And- connections to the government even though if he's just a-you know, a teacher!"

"His friends are weird too. Very suspicious as heck. Like, like, Nico, he told us that his mother didn't share his recipe to anyone, but his Italian friends know it! Then those Germans- I'm pretty sure Prussians don't exist, but he considered himself as one. And Alfred's brother…. Who the Hades was that again?"

"Bah, not the matter, but he disappeared in front of my eyes. Even ghosts can't do that correctly sometimes! But he's still a living person, and I don't know how he does that… And everything else is confusing!"

Percy lowered his eyes. " I… I just don't know how to do this, even though I know he's hiding something from us. But it's not my problem, right?"

"No, it is!" He contradicted himself, groaning. "It is, because he's showing them to me! Ugh, everything so confusing! And sometimes, I have… this feeling that he actually knows I'm a demigod. Not that it's bad… But you know what happens to people who know, right!?"

"It's either he's targeting me, he knows me, he's going to kill me, or.. Or…. Or…"

Percy faltered putting his hand down.

"Or…"

"Or…"

He sighed as he slammed a fist on the mirror in front of him. He watched his hand slip down slowly till it landed on his side.

"He just really wants to be friends with me."

He sat down in his bed, alone.

_I'm so pathetic._

* * *

Percy groaned as he waited for the last ten minutes of Calculus class.

_Oh my gods, come ON, just ten more minutes, come ON, come on…_

_Wait, I read the clock wrong. Thirty minutes more- dang it! Gods above, what the Hades is this? Why can't you just end the torture?!_

_UGH._

He noticed slightly that the window was getting wet. _It's raining? Huh. Weird. _The skies suddenly turned dark in the span of two minutes of him looking out of the window, startling him. _That's unexpected._

Even the teacher took a second to look out of the window. "Phew!" Ms. Worthington exclaimed as she erased the board. "That's some rain we have there! I thought it wasn't going to rain anymore- it was too hot earlier!"

"Heh," Mark muttered beside Percy. "If this keeps getting stronger, we might have our classes suspended." Percy chuckled quietly beside him. "Not that it's bad, per se. I'd do _anything _to get out of Calculus class."

"Yeah, I agree."

"And it sucks too that we don't have History, Science or Art class."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "Who misses Art class? All we do there is look at pictures, not draw or do anything at all."

"Uh, duh, that's why I like it?" Mark deadpanned. "And I get to develop my art skills in art class, you know."

Percy chuckled once again, taking the sight of the rain.

_If this keeps up we might have our classes suspended…_

_Might have our classes suspended…_

_Classes suspended…_

A slow grin formed on Percy's face. _Oh yeah._

* * *

It was a blessing and a curse to be the son of the Greek god Poseidon.

Today, it was a blessing.

As Percy waited for the announcement of suspension of classes, he quietly ate his lunch in the cafeteria, careful not to show how _painful _his gut was feeling from all the power use he was doing. He continued doing his own thing when he saw his History teacher slide through the halls like it was a skating rink.

"Ooooh YEAH!" the teacher yelled, shoes squeaking in the end and a splash of water followed afterwards. "Man that was awesome!"

The other students in the cafeteria hall began giggling or laughing, and some girls even took a video of the little show-off. Percy winced as the principal began walking towards his friend-teacher.

"Mr. Jones!" the principal, Mr. Johnson- _it was just a coincidence of having the same name as the school, _he had explained in the first day of classes ceremony- berated, careful to not get his shoes wet. "What are you doing?"

Alfred stared at the principal in a childish way. "I ran?"

Other students snorted at the declaration.

"Yes, you ran." Mr. Johnson rolled his eyes. "And?"

"And what?" Alfred repeated, furrowing his eyebrows. "Uh… I don't know anymore. Did I do anything beside that?"

The principal grew red in the face. "Yes, you did- you ran through the halls when it was raining! You know we have a rule not to run through the halls, _especially _when raining. How can you be a good example to the students if you, a teacher, do not follow the designated rules of this school?"

Alfred raised his hands in surrender. "Dude, chillax- what do you want me to do? Walk through the halls like I was in a place of full of rainbows and shiz like that and ignore the rain like a doofus?"

The principal turned silent, but looked up once again. "Well, you could at _least _not run?"

The history teacher made a face. "Okay, so I may jog in the rain?"

"No! You'll get sick _under _the rain!" Percy was afraid that the man would die of getting so red in the face.

"Don't worry Ben, I won't get sick! I never get sick!" Alfred laughed his signature laugh.

"Don't call me that in front of the students! That would be another sign of disrespect!"

Alfred turned to the whole cafeteria, and looked at his students. "Oh come on guys, when I say Ben, would all of you call Ben as Ben, even if he's the freaking principal?"

"No." all of the students said, all in a promise position.

The blond turned to the other man. "See? And why're you getting so high-blooded man? When you were a kid-"

_When you were a kid? _Percy thought inwardly. _Ahah, he must have meant that him running in the water as a kid… _He noticed that the principal had blushed.

"A SHUSH!" Mr. Johnson covered his mouth. "Quiet, quiet."

"Mmmph." Alfred protested.

"Yeah, whatever." Mr. Johnson rolled his eyes. "Now, what did the news say? Classes suspended?" He asked as he removed his hand.

Alfred scoffed. "Well _duh, _what do you think Ben?"

"You-!" the principal calmed himself down. He turned to the students. "Well, it seems like classes are suspended. A poor shame, hm?" he had a look that spoke as '_I dare anyone to tell me that they're happy classes are suspended or I will make your lessons harder I am telling you'. _

The whole student body stayed quiet.

_So _quiet Alfred had the urge to disagree loudly.

"_What?!" _Alfred whined, looking at everybody. "No one's happy? I thought students rejoiced when there aren't any classes anymore?"

"Well yeah sir… we are happy." One student spoke bravely despite the hidden threat by the principal. "We're just…subdued."

"Subdued? Oh hell naw, I've been jumping up and down in the faculty room screaming 'hell yeah' when I heard the news! Right guys?" he asked the other teachers.

"True." some answered, laughing.

Alfred stopped. "Wait a minute… someone told you not to rejoice, didn't you?" He looked at Percy, raising his eyebrow. Just to… humor the guy, he pointed discreetly at the principal. Alfred turned to the principal with a disapproving look.

"And you tell _me _to follow school rules?" he asked in a sassy tone.

"Shut up." 'Ben' ordered, covering his face. "And why me of all people?"

"You're a big bully, you know that." Alfred said in a flat tone. His eyes looked dead, which was a scary sight. "How could you deprive someone of _rejoicing? _This is the country of the free dude, you don't just do that!" he berated back, poking the principal's chest.

"Sorry." the principal apologized.

_It's weird that he could connect to everyone… _Percy drowsily thought, not noticing he was paling, _like he has some hidden power to affect all of us…._

**Suspicious points: l**

"Good." Alfred's eyes lighted up, and he jogged towards the teacher's tables. "Again guys- CLASSES SUSPENDED!"

This time, everyone- including the teachers- let out a big shout.

Except Percy, who slumped on the table.

* * *

Bright lights were the first thing Percy saw.

"What-?"

"Dude, you've got to stop doing that." a voice was heard near the door. The son of Poseidon looked up, startled, seeing his History teacher. He had a frown on his face. "You keep fainting."

"I… I what?" _Why would I faint?_

_Oh… I used too much power in maintaining the storm so it wouldn't be too strong, but very long. Great idea there, Perce. Now you're bedridden._

"Where- where am I?" he croaked out, light-headed.

"What man, don't you recognize your own house?" Alfred asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Which reminds me, I have to get you some meds. And tell your parents you're up."

"Don't- you don't need to do that." _I'm just getting guiltier for getting suspicious of you._

"Call your mom?" Alfred asked.

"No, I meant the medicine." Percy shook his head. "I meant the medicine sir, I don't need it." _I just overwhelmed myself, that's all._

"But you _need _it, unless you have some power that actually makes the rain stronger or weaker, I _will _buy it.' he stood up and walked out of the room. He didn't notice the look of shock on Percy's face.

_What… What did he just say?!_

_If I had the power to let the rain become stronger or weaker?!_

_WHAT THE HADES DOES HE REALLY KNOW WHO I REALLY AM?_

**Suspicious points: ll**

"Percy! Oh baby, Alfie told me about you fainting!" Sally burst through the door. "I hope you're okay. He told me you face-planted on your food."

_Mom, you even gave him a nickname. _Just to avoid the subject, Percy asked, "What did I look like, Mom?"

"He told me, 'full of sauce'." Sally laughed, but lightly slapped his son's cheek. "Stop changing the subject!"

"Sorry."

"He said that was the second time you fainted in his presence, honey." Sally furrowed her eyebrows, worried. "You're not sick, are you?"

"Nah…" Percy muttered. "I just used my power too much."

"Used your power-why?" Sally asked, confused. "Wait, did you control the storm to make classes suspended-"

"Yeah, I did." Percy admitted shyly. His mother shook her head.

"Well, at least now I know it's not worrisome. You just need to rest, right?"

"Yep."

Sally kissed Percy's forehead lovingly. "Well, go rest, sweetie." She went out of the room. Percy laid there, quiet.

He was going to stand up when a cellphone rang, and he recognized it as 'Russian Roulette' song Leo had let him hear in the past. It came from the Star-Spangled Banner-styled iPhone Alfred had. _Huh. Sir Alfred might have left it. Might as well check it. It's just a text._

Percy noticed that the man Alfred was texting was apparently an "Ivan Braginsky". He browsed till the top of the text chain and his eyes widened.

IB: So, what happened?

AFJ: Oh you know, The like.

IB: I heard that you were checking up on a certain someone, Did he notice you?

AFJ: Me? Everyone knows I'm skilled at hiding, broski. That means, the hero is hella evasive, dude,

IB: Be careful, He might get suspicious, and everything you have done will be discovered and put to waste. You know their kind. You know it might damage your friendship.

AFJ: Him? Me and our friendship, damaged? You're joking dude, It'll be such a secret, he won't even know I'm doing it to him.

IB: As you say. Another thing. Are you sure he doesn't know?

AFJ: YES, the target doesn't know. He's so oblivious, I've been dropping hints, but still, nothing! Not a single thing.

IB: Next time, it'll just slam onto his face, da? ^J^

AFJ: Hellz yeah.

The new message chain was much more alarming, and only made Percy pale faster.

IB: When will you strike?

He almost dropped the phone in shock, but remembering the phone wasn't his, he immediately exited it and put it back where it once was.

**Suspicious points: ll x 500**

_OH MY FREAKING GODS_

He ranted in his mind, not knowing how to calm himself down. He didn't notice that the rain was getting heavier once again.

_He's sent by the government, I knew it! And they're targeting us oh my gods-_

"Aw shiznicks, I'm wet-" the door opened, and Alfred came into his view. He looked like a wet puppy, shaking his hair dry. "-Perce! I got you your meds. And I knew I left my phone, I-"

"Thanks sir, but I think you should leave." Percy said in a clipped voice. Alfred looked wide eyed, probably not expecting that response as a thank you.

"Um, yeah, sure." The blond looked like he was kicked a lot of times, by the hurt look on his face. "What did I do?" he asked apprehensively.

"Just, just leave already?" Percy demanded, annoyed.

Alfred made an unidentifiable look on his face before he shrugged his jacket off. "Okay _sheesh, _I just wanted to _help." _He snatched his phone from the table and walked outside of Percy's room, Percy following him.

They both passed Sally, who was arranging dinner.

"Oh Alfie, come join dinner with us!" she invited.

Alfred smiled apologizing silently. "Nah, Mrs. B. But that's nice of you." He headed towards the door, saying, "But I think I'll pass." As he stopped at the door, he looked at Percy at the corner of his eyes.

"But Mrs. JB? Can you do me a favor?"

Percy gritted his teeth in silent fury, dark green eyes meeting icy blues.

"Can you ask your son what crawled up his ass and died?"

* * *

Alfred disappeared from their view, and Sally waited for a few moments before speaking.

"Honey, what was that all about?" Sally asked in a confused tone. "Why did he seem angry? Why do _you _seem angry?"

"I'm telling you Mom, he's no nice guy!" Percy pressed, annoyed. "He's just using me."

"What?" Sally's eyes widened. "Using you for what? Alfred doesn't seem to be a bad guy."

"For some research. He's doing this, targeting me." Percy crossed his arms in anger. "I can't believe I actually thought we were friends."

Sally was quiet for a couple of moments. "Are you sure that he's doing that to you?"

"Huh?" Percy spoke, not understanding his mother.

"Percy, are you sure that Alfred's researching on you, or are you just assuming things?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sweetie… I know ever since the pit incident, you've always been paranoid… But don't you think maybe you're assuming too much?"

Percy's anger deflated, seeing reason in his mother's reason of explanation. "Oh no… Did.. Did I just…?" he asked, trailing off in fear.

"You might have forced him out of the house, dear."

"I…"

_I let my temper lose..._

The door opened, revealing a slightly wet Paul. "Phew! Would you look at the rain! I'm glad that wok was suspended! I feared that the streets would be flooded from all the rain.' He looked at them in a questioning way. "What was Alfred doing outside?"

"He helped Percy here. Percy fainted at school." Sally conveyed.

"Oh, that's nice of him."

Percy winced.

"I heard him talking over the phone, what a mischievous kid he is! Talking about pranking on an unsuspecting 'target', as he called it."

"Pranking…?" Percy repeated, throat dry.

"Yeah, some Gilbert. His friend Ivan thinks he could damage his friendship with him. Funny group of kids, aren't they, Sal?"

"Uhuh." Sally laughed, eyeing her son. He had an unreadable look on his face. "Well, dinner is ready."

"Alfred told me that too." Paul admitted, sitting down on the dining table. "Percy! Come on, let's eat!"

Percy stared at nothing, inwardly berating himself. He simultaneously sat in front of the table, feeling miserable with his earlier actions.

**Suspicious points: -ERROR—**

_What did I just do?!_

* * *

**With Alfred earlier**

Alfred jogged out of the house, despite the pouring rain. _What did I do? Sheesh, does everyone hate me or something?_

His phone rang, and he answered it seeing it was Ivan's number. "What, Braginsky?"

"Why are you annoyed? I was just checking if you were still alive."

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows in exasperation. "_Yeah, _I'm still _alive, _thank you very much. Why would you think I was dead?"

"Because you didn't reply to my text." Ivan said in a matter-of-fact tone. Alfred exited the call view and checked his message.

_Oh. Funny, it didn't vibrate again. Weird._

"Uh, I left my phone." Alfred decided to forget whatever happened earlier and began chatting excitedly on the phone.

"So, does the target know he's going to be pranked? Oh man, I can't wait the look on his face when I'm done with this!" He looked up and saw Paul walking under the rain (with an umbrella). "Wait dude, just a minute."

"Hey, Mr. Blofis!" he greeted. Paul looked up, startled.

"Oh, Alfred! What are you doing under the rain?" he asked.

"Eh, going home. Talking about pranking my target with a friend."

"Targeting?" Paul repeated, laughing. "Weird choice of words. Who are you targeting, Alfred?"

"My friend, Gilbert. I've pranked Matthias last week." Alfred rubbed his wet hair. "Ivan here," he gestured to his phone, "-thinks I'll damage my friendship with Gil. Oh hell, why am I even telling you this? As if you know them…"

Paul laughed. "No need to worry. Do you need an umbrella?" Paul asked, concerned. "The rain is quite heavy."

"Nah, I'm not going to be sick." Alfred waved of the concern. "But thanks all the while!"

"Sure." Paul waved back, trudging to his house. Alfred watched his 'fellow' teacher and resumed walking under the rain, putting his phone to his ear once again.

"Okay, shoot."

He could hear Ivan snorting. "So that's what the noise is all about, rain."

"Yeah," Alfred nodded. "What did you think I was doing?"

"Scrubbing Mount Rushmore, playing with a water hose, in a concert, the possibilities are endless with you."

Alfred chuckled. "Yeah, maybe. So, do you think Prussia suspects about being a target of my prank?"

"_Nyet."_

* * *

**That's a wrap, and Russia 'made an appearance' or something. Meh.**

**I'm sick but I'm typing XD I felt bad leaving you guys for a long while without an update so I pushed myself to write for you guys.**

**What do you guys think? I hope it wasn't too bad.**

ATTENTION: **I'll be putting a poll sometime after this... asking what story would you guys want me to do. **

**Thanks, I saw my review count when I finally had internet- holy macaroni... 100 reviews and above.**

**Super thanks guys. But, still, please review, okay? They make my day :D**


	10. Chapter 5 CC

**Hahahah here I am, and yeah, it's a new chapter. I know. **

**Please, forgive me. **

**And no Alfred here. But it's all about him.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Figuring Things Out **

"Honey… You've been quiet for the past days." Sally suddenly said as she sat beside Percy. He was lying on his bed, a frown settled on his face.

"Mm." He mumbled.

"I'm worried, Percy. Is this about school? Your friends?" She bent a little to gaze at her son. "Come on, tell me. You know that you can tell me everything, right?"

"I do mom. I do." The son of Poseidon sighed, palming his face. "Ugh… It's, it's hard to explain, mom! For… For a long time since the day I met Sir Alfred and he became my teacher, I've been suspicious of his movements, and everything he does. He's just so…so…"

"Random?" Sally supplied, raising a playful eyebrow. "Or really, really playful. He's a teen in a man's body. Quite a nice man. Handsome…" She giggled a little. Percy brought up his head in shock.

"What in the name of Poseidon-!" He spluttered, his eyes widening. "Mom, did you just say Alfred was- was…. Was-!" He then repeated the words like a broken recorder.

Sally smothered her laughter, tapping her son's lips to stop him from his shock. "I was just joking, sweetie. You know I love your father and Paul. That was the first fun reaction I had from you. I was beginning to think to pull you out from the school. It's not doing you any good this time!"

"No mom! You don't need to. Really." Percy shook his head and sat down. "I think I should say sorry to him? Or should I not? He's… He's just so freaking suspicious yet not at the same time! Gods, I don't even want to know! He could be some powerful guy in the government posing as a normal teacher! Or a freaking astronaut!"

Rolling her eyes with his son's exaggeration, Sally sighed. "You'll be having a break, Percy. Do you think going to Chiron might clear your mind if you still don't know what to do?"

Percy mulled over the thought. It wouldn't hurt to see Chiron. Or the others.

"Yeah, sure mom. That'd be a great idea."

* * *

Percy looked at the hills of Camp Half-Blood, blinking slowly. He sighed a little, massaging his temples.

_Okie dokie Perce. You can do this. _

"Percy, we're here!" Sally tapped her son's head, thinking that he was sleeping. "We're here, wake up!"

"Hmm." He mumbled, still in deep thought.

"Whoa, this is how your demigod camp looks like?" Paul commented as he rolled down his window. "Impressive. It just looks like a strawberry farm! Are you sure there are death traps there? And satyrs whistling their reed pipes? And a centaur- Chiron- in that place? And-"

"Honey," Sally laughed at her husband. "That's enough."

"Sorry."

Percy stretched and reached for his duffel bag. "Well, off I go. Bye mom, bye Paul." He pecked his mother's cheek and man-hugged Paul and bade goodbye towards the two.

He jogged up the hill, said hello to Peleus, knocked on Thalia's pine tree, and passed the barrier. He sent one last goodbye wave to his parents and turned towards the camp.

"Haa…" He sighed contentedly, grinning. "Camp sweet camp! I missed this place!"

"Perce!"

Percy looked towards the direction of the voice and grinned. "Jason! Hey. How's it going man?"

"Good." The other blonde smiled a little, and Percy had a little flashback. He vaguely looked like some German dude…

Huh. Weird smile.

"Uh… Where's Piper?" He blinked, looking around. "Usually you're connected with each other."

Jason deadpanned. "Hypocrite. That's you and Annabeth. And speaking of Piper and Annabeth, there at the dining pavilion. I was just passing by because I felt someone pass the barrier. Want to come with me, or are you going to leave your things in your cabin first?"

Percy cocked his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Meh. I'll go to the DP first. Snacks for me!"

* * *

"How's school? I heard you still had to resume going to school and all." Piper asked as she watched the son of Poseidon haul another bite of blue pizza. "So far my classmates are okay with me. They haven't changed, but they told me I matured a lot."

"And got yourself a boyfriend." Percy pointed out.

"True." The daughter of Aphrodite laughed lightly. "But not about me! How about you guys?"

Annabeth replied almost immediately. "Seaweed Brain forgot to call me for three months straight because he forgot about iris messaging." She answered in a teasing voice. Percy pouted and stuck his tongue out.

"I said sorry!"

"Pfft." Jason snorted a little. "Talk about forgetful."

Percy glared at his cousin. "Don't let me tell Piper about-!"

"Shut up!" Jason covered his mouth, embarrassed. Piper and Annabeth looked at the two weirdly, eyeing their respective boyfriends, trying to understand what went between the two. They gave up and rolled their eyes.

"Boys." They muttered in unison.

Percy kicked Jason on the knee who immediately yelped and sat down on the other seat. "Eh, my school was pretty swell. It was boring in the first, I mean, the first day, and well. I enjoyed going to school after meeting-" he stopped talking, realizing whose name he was going to say.

"Meeting…?" Piper raised her eyebrow.

"My teachers. They're cool." Percy continued, smiling awkwardly. "Yeah…"

"Something's bothering you, and it's a teacher, isn't it?" Piper suddenly asked. Annabeth looked at her, impressed.

"How did you know?" Annabeth nodded to confirm her assumptions.

The daughter of Aphrodite smiled, then shrugged her shoulders. "Feelings. I'm good with that."

At the notion of his teammate, Percy looked down, deciding that maybe the other two could help him with his little dilemma. "Guys… Before we- Wise Girl and I, that is- go to the Big House and talk to Chiron, can we talk about something… Really weird?"

"About a teacher… Holy Jupiter, Percy, don't tell me-" Jason frowned.

"Nothing like that, I swear." Annabeth raised her arms, shaking her head. "Anyway, are you sure, Percy? We don't actually need to tell them…"

"It's Jason and Piper. If there's anyone who's a good judge of character and someone who can think better than me, it's the both of them." Percy bit the last of his pizza and stood up. Jason bounded behind him, pocketing his hands in his pockets.

"So you admit I'm kind of smarter than you?" The son of Jupiter smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh gods, shut up."

Annabeth and Piper giggled behind them, following their lead.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait." Piper waved her hands a little. They were hanging out near the cliff edges of the island. "So all in all, after you hung out and all, you're saying you still don't trust him?"

Annabeth frowned. "It's nothing like that."

"It is, when we hear about it." Jason agreed, slinging an arm around Piper's shoulder. "Alfred hasn't done anything bad towards you guys. He really sounds like an all-around good guy who likes having fun everywhere he goes! I'd like to meet him."

"You wouldn't click." Piper said, looking at her boyfriend. "You're too uptight with new people."

"No I don't!" The blonde protested, though he faltered. "I think."

"You are." Annabeth consented. She frowned a little. "But everything Sir Alfred has done is suspicious. And our memories- I'm sure something happened that he didn't want us to remember. And I just don't know why."

Percy whistled lowly. "To be truthful, I'm okay with him. He's an awesome guy. He taught me a lot of things and made history not only bearable but cooler and livelier. I learned a lot from him. My class declared him as the favorite teacher. Even if he wasn't our class adviser. A lot of people love him too!"

Piper frowned, crossing her arms at the short declaration of the son of Poseidon. "Then what's the problem? He helped Nico. He helped your teacher that almost died from the bleachers crash. He toured you in the Empire State Building. He helped you get out of the White House alive. He helped you in your fainting spells. He bought you medicine." The daughter of Aphrodite pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "Why still go to Chiron when you yourself don't even want to go?"

"Because… Because we found this." Percy nudged his girlfriend. Annabeth opened her graphing notebook and fished out a folded piece of paper. "I- I don't remember how we got this paper. Everything is hella hazy. And I know this is from dad. And Lord Zeus."

"And mom." Annabeth added. "They were warning us with something, and then we can't remember even having this letter. Something tells me that whatever happened after we got this letter was something very important that Sir Alfred had to hide it from us."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Jason answered in a flat voice. "Every person is allowed to be secretive."

"But memories tampered?" Annabeth pressed, her mouth clipped into a thin line. "I'm trying to research more people who could match Alfred's personality in Greek Mythology. I just know he seems to have the ability to change people's memories and replace them with new ones."

"Maybe you just forgot about it?" Piper suggested. "Maybe it wasn't even him who tampered with your memories. For all we know, it might have been some weirdo dude or some god. Or that letter is just a hoax."

"Yea- no." Percy shook his head. "Impossible. We forgot it after the outing. I don't want to doubt Sir Alfred, he's done nothing bad to me ever, but… We just can't ignore the gods' reminders, can't we? He swore to be a hero… And he always has been. But-!"

"The gods, right." Jason nodded, understanding. "And memory tampering, okay. Another suspicious thing he does?"

"He went to me directly at school. Does that count?" Percy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"There's nothing- wait, the first friend you gained in school was the teacher?!" Piper gasped. "That's, that's… That's unusual."

"See?" Annabeth waved her hands downwards. "Exactly what I've been saying!"

"How could you befriend a teacher, Perce?" Jason asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You ask them to be your friend." Percy deadpanned. "You know, so I can get higher grades."

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded.

"Heh, sorry." He grinned, watching Piper laugh at Jason's dumbstruck expression. "What I meant was he doesn't look like he's old enough to be my teacher. He looks younger! Like, the type of he shouldn't even be out of university yet but he's there type of teacher!"

"Young teacher, mind-tamperer, thought-twister, government-friend. All-American, history specialist, hero wannabe, McDo addict." Jason recounted on his fingers. "Wow. What else? Army general? Multi-lingual, bi-polar, strong guy?"

"That reminds me, his really strong. He stopped the mini-jeep we were riding with his bare hands." Percy commented.

"Are you kidding me?!" Piper exclaimed, aghast. "How does one even-"

"See?" Annabeth repeated once again.

"He's multi-lingual too, I think. He knows English, Italian, German, and I think Spanish?" Percy rubbed his chin. "Yeah, I think it was Spanish. Or Mexican. Or Filipino. Or Brazilian. I don't know. And he says certain things that always could be connected to me but not."

"Right." Jason's eye twitched. "Just tell me if he's bi-polar or an army general, okay?"

"Sure." Percy nodded. Maybe...

"Well, from that, I… Still don't see what's so suspicious about the guy." Piper shrugged. "But it's your choice guys. If it puts your mind to rest, then go."

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other, unsure.

* * *

In the end, they decided to go to Chiron and settle their worries once and for all.

"What if Chiron doesn't know too? I mean, you're really smart, and you know a lot, but Chiron…" Percy muttered, pacing around the few steps towards the Big House.

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me Seaweed Brain, but Chiron has lived far more longer than me and therefore wiser than me. That means, we still have to talk to him and ask him. Hopefully he could shed some light on our subject."

She raised her hand to knock, but Percy stopped her. He looked at the opposite side, hiding what he felt. After a few moments, he asked, "Wise Girl… why are we doing this?"

"Huh?"

The son of Poseidon looked down, ashamed of what he wanted to do initially. "I- why are we doing this? I don't even know why. I know there's something weird with Sir Al, but I don't really think he's a bad guy! He's always been a good guy from the start, like Piper told us. Jason's right too, there's nothing wrong with being secretive."

Annabeth watched her boyfriend break down before her eyes, and she hugged him. "You really like him, don't you? You treat him like a best friend would."

"It's hard not to." Percy answered honestly. "You know that too, right?"

The daughter of Athena nodded, smiling lightly. "There's something about him that makes me want to be his friend, yes." She looked at him straight in the eye. "Let's see. We're not going to ask Chiron about Sir Alfred anymore."

"What?" Percy looked like a happy puppy, though he looked confused. "I mean, that's great! Then what are we still doing here?"

Annabeth smiled mischievously. "We're going to describe Chiron what Alfred is like and ask him afterwards if he knows someone like that. Deal?"

Green eyes met gray eyes.

"Deal."

* * *

"Sit down, sit down!" Chiron invited. "Hello, Percy my boy! How is school? Did you have fun? How're your grades? I hope you're not failing them like you were when you were my student!" The centaur joked, making Percy red in the face.

"Hey!" He stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes. Annabeth giggled a little, covering her mouth. "Besides, I'm still your student, Chiron." He then hugged his former Greek teacher and sat on one of the poker chairs.

"So, pleasantries aside," the centaur flicked his tail and looked at them. "What do you need me for? Assuming that you need something from me." He read his students' faces. "Or perhaps, you need to ask me about something?"

Annabeth smiled at Chiron's wisdom and deductive reasoning.

Percy was just like, whoa, how'd he do that.

"Chiron, I… Was just wondering." Annabeth started, looking everywhere but at the centaur himself. "We had met an individual that peaked my interest, and he's… Very unique."

"Hm? Peaked your interest?" Chiron raised an eyebrow. He looked at at Percy in question but Annabeth rolled her eyes saying, no, not like that. "Continue."

Annabeth turned to look at Percy, who encouraged her with a nod. She continued, "He is what you call an All-American. Blond hair, blue eyes, two inches taller than me, sounds fully American, loves McDo, and even has a little U.S. flag pin on his clothes."

Percy looked at Annabeth. He does? Whoa. Oh right. He does.

"Don't forget the bomber jacket he sometimes wears." He added, smiling. "With a fifty on the back, a star on the left part of the chest, and an airplane on the left bicep. It looks really new, but he told me it's old. He has other jackets, both most of what I've seen had a number 50."

"Right, and don't forget the weird part of his hair."

"Yeah. Weird, gravity-defying hair. And he has glasses, I forgot to tell you that."

As their conversation continued, nobody noticed that Chiron's eyes had widened a fraction, already knowing who said person they were describing. Quickly schooling his features, he smoothed his expression to his usual one, not giving any sign of recognition.

"He has incredible strength for a mortal, if I would guess, like…" Annabeth made a disgusted face. "Hercules. Or Atlas, but I don't know."

"He knows history so much, and knows the president too!" Percy informed, looking energetic. He turned to look at Chiron. "Do you know him?"

Chiron shook his head, not betraying any of his thoughts. "If it was me, and I got those description, I would have told you- what's his name? That superhero?" He palmed his beard. "Hmmm…"

"Sir Al does have a hero complex. He saved a lot of people or helped a lot of people because he wants to be a hero…" Percy muttered under his breath.

"Chiron." The daughter of Athena deadpanned, watching her mentor browse mentally for comic book heroes.

"I think it was either DC or Marvel. I think I watched the movie with the campers. They were six of them in the movie. Hm…"

Percy raised his hand. "Maybe Marvel, sir?" He suggested.

Chiron snapped his fingers. "Oh yes! Captain America, Marvel. I would have thought that you were describing Captain America."

Percy choked at his teacher's declaration while Annabeth sighed in exasperation. "I knew it."

Chiron laughed a little. _Phew._

"So… You don't know anything, Chiron?" Annabeth skeptically asked, raising an eyebrow. Hm… It must be just the knowledge of the gods then. But is that history teacher so well known throughout the gods but kept a secret to the lower ones?

"For the mean time." The centaur closed his eyes. "I will tell you if I remember something about a young man like that or not." The mentor of both demigods mentally sighed, patting himself on the back with his_… Erm, excellent evasion skills_. He opened his eyes and smiled lightly at them. "But don't stress about it that much, okay?" He asked.

The two nodded.

"That's great. Anything else?" He asked. Annabeth turned to look at her boyfriend, who signaled her to leave first, and she complied. As Annabeth left and bade goodbye, Percy turned to the centaur in front of him and breathed slowly.

* * *

"Chiron… I… That guy that we described to you? He's a friend that I've been suspicious with for the last months. I think he's hiding something, you know? But then, we're friends. I did something and that I think severed our friendship."

Chiron raised his eyebrow. _My country is his friend? Percy doesn't know how special Alfred is then. Alfred must've known and is just being a hero. Silly. Both of them. _

"You think?" Chiron repeated. "You're not sure?"

"He became annoyed at me." Percy frowned. "I didn't appreciate his help."

Percy proceeded to tell what he felt, what he wanted to pour out that he couldn't say to the others, trusting his teacher to understand. In the end, he looked a little red-faced from his rant. He huffed a little.

"Are you done?" The centaur asked, quite amused and worried for his student.

"Yeah. What… What do you think?"

"Well, he's an individual that you are suspicious with. The first thing that enters my mind from everything that you said was to ask you this." Percy stared intently at the face of Chiron.

"_Are you sure you truly are friends?"_

* * *

Chiron waited for twenty minutes before he sighed. He looked at the corner of his eyes and flicked his tail.

"Mr.D, I believe you can show yourself now." He thoughtfully said out loud. A grumpy scoff was heard in the corner of the room, revealing a bored wine god.

"So they wanted to see him, ey?" The camp director sniffed in annoyance. "Gee. I wonder what the kid did now."

"He's a good person, and we all know that. If he wasn't, where would we be today?" He pointedly looked at the god. "Yet you speak to him as if he's still a kid, Mr.D." Chiron teased.

"He is in my eyes."

"But technically-"

"Bah, technically, schmecknically," Dionysus rolled his eyes. He conjured up a small wine glass and filled it with his favorite drink. "I hate that word. Removes all the fun out of things. We should ban that word."

"Mister D…." Chiron warned. "You know Lady Athena does not like hearing things like those."

"Eh, whatever. What's she going to do? Make me an owl?" Mr. D yawned. "Good thing I told you to prepare yourself about whatever Perry Johanson and Angelina Chancy was going to tell you. What would have you done without me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chiron looked at the opposite place where the wine god was sitting. "I would have been okay, done the same thing, but thank you nonetheless. I would have appreciated it more though if you told me that they were going to ask about our dear country, for Olympus' sake. I had to think about that movie we watched..."

"Psh. You talk like it's been a long time." Mr.D griped. He then looked questioningly at the centaur, earning a raised eyebrow from the latter. "It was just a month ago, geezer-horse."

Chiron laughed amusedly. "Mr.D."

"What?"

"That was just last week." He pointed out.

The camp director paused. "Wait, that was last week?"

* * *

"You seem awfully happy there, Perce." Jason observed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Indeed, Percy was happy. Chiron didn't know who the guy- _my teacher is, meaning he was not an Ancient Greek individual or something! This is great. Heh, now I can look at him peacefully! Yes! _

_But I still feel guilty for being like that to him. Two weeks of ignoring him and failing his classes. Kicking him out my house when he wanted to help me! Ugh. Way to keep up, Percy. Now what're we going to do?! _

_And that last question of Chiron… Am I sure we're friends? _

_Damn it… Why is it so hard. _

Piper and her boyfriend watched as Percy's face varied in expression, understanding that he was probably having an internal debate. It continued for several minutes before Piper had enough and lightly slapped the son of Poseidon's cheek.

"Wha- what?" He stuttered, eyes wide.

"Welcome to the land of the living." Jason sarcastically said, looking pointedly at his cousin. "Great."

"Just a lot on my mind."

Annabeth, who was silent the whole time, stood up from her previous position and showed the others her notebook. "Percy, I don't think anything adds up."

"_What?!"_ Percy exclaimed, looking annoyed. Even Annabeth looked startled by his outburst. "Oh come on, Wise Girl! Can't we just, you know, drop the subject or something! This thing is getting old!"

_I don't want to doubt my friendship with Alfred anymore. I'm the one that seems to be the bad guy, not him… _

"Percy, how about that incident with the text?"

Percy shook his head. "No Wise Girl, I told you that was a mistake. The one with Gilbert, and some dude with IB as initials, okay?"

"Then are we going to drop this subject?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow. _Just like that? _

Percy shook his head_. Not really_. "Let's just- can't we just focus on other things in life, like, um, why'd I haven't been attacked for the past six months or so?"

Now it was the turn of Jason to look incredulously at Percy. "What?! You haven't been attacked for the past six months? Y-You're joking."

"Nope." Percy shook his head. He inwardly smiled though. Yes! Talk averted!

"That's- that's impossible!" Piper added. "I was just attacked a week ago, and I'm just a part of the seven. Only Aphrodite, in fact. You though, one of the Big Three kids, one of the Seven, and arguably one of the most hated demigods by the monsters and other villains in history, isn't attacked by monsters?"

"It's true." Annabeth confirmed. "I'm surprised as well, and I never thought that there would even be a demigod his status would stop attracting monsters. I understood his home- but at school? At least once, but nothing."

"My status?! Don't be like that, Wise Girl." The son of Poseidon pouted. Annabeth rolled her eyes, thinking, so humble.

"Maybe the monster's just waiting for the right time to strike, like Mrs. Dodds, or Doc Thorne." Percy shrugged. "But I'll still try my best to defeat the monster, as always. Sheesh, if I don't put my guard up, I might get attacked."

"True." Jason agreed. "A demigod should always be alert."

"Always." Piper nodded.

Percy shrugged. "Not that I don't like it, it's a nice change. Not jinxing it as well."

It was too late.

* * *

"Leaving already?" Chiron asked, eyes twinkling. "I think it's still early, don't you think?"

"Nah. I've been here for a week, and I think it's high time to get home already." Percy grinned, shouldering his duffle bag. "Bye!" He saluted, trudging down the hill.

A week after his coming, he had to depart from his precious camp to once again return to school. Annabeth had headed earlier already, being in college already (w_hich sucks like heck, because he was still in senior high, but whatever, at least it's not THAT nerve-wracking)_.

He was about to step outside of the barrier when his name was being shouted. He turned back in confusion, and consequently bumping with… Rachel?

"RED?" He said in a confused tone. "What?"

"So, uh, hi again, I know we just talked with each other yesterday but don't worry I'm okay-"

Percy nodded.

"-and I'm glad that I caught up to you before you left. Anyway, I had developed a habit of recording myself on random times of the day, or specifically, when no one's with me." Her red curly hair swished in the wind as she fished out a tape recorder from her pocket. "It sucks that we have to use really, really, really old technology, I mean, eff that, but-"

"Rach? What do you really want to say? Because you sound like me. You know, rambling." Percy raised his eyebrow. "Hurry up. I mean, sorry, but could you be a bit faster? Mom would kill me if I'm late again."

The oracle rolled her eyes at the statement. "Right, Sally's too nice to kill you. But they do say mothers have the capacity to bring you to Earth but also eradicate you from it."

Percy stuck his tongue out.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure this is you, because it had your face on it-"

"My face was on your prophecy?!" The son of Poseidon exclaimed, eyes wide.

"No, moron, I was in the process of painting you guys- the big three kids, okay- and then I did my oracle thing-"

"Green mist spit-"

Rachel made a face. "Seriously? Do I spit?" Her face contorted into a frown. "Wait, don't answer that, and stop leading me away from the subject!"

"Okay." Percy nodded in assent.

"Here goes- I think it's a minor one, you know, for everyday prophecies and such, like a quest-" she played the cassette, and this was heard:

_The son of sea and land acquaint _

_Ancient secrets discovered with restraint _

_Forceful tugs of persuasion _

_And constant bouts of suspicion _

_Leads to country's aggravation _

_Decisions made will execute an outcome _

_High and low powers demise'll be spun _

The cassette tape ended, and Rachel looked up into stormy green eyes. He looked pale, though his expression held nothing.

"Okay." The oracle rubbed her head in apology. "That sounded like it was meant for the president and his actions with the government… But to you…That didn't sound minor, did it?"

"Nope." Percy muttered with wide eyes. "No it didn't."

* * *

**That's a wrap. I hope you liked it guys… seriously. It was like a not-really filler but filler.**

**QUESTIONS THAT I NEED MY STORY READERS TO ANSWER! **

**1\. How many chapters should I still extend this? I'm thinking fifteen. If that's okay? **

**2\. Should I still continue my other Hetalia fanfic, Stop the Future? **

**3\. Is it okay if I make a story about the Hetalia cast, but my OC will be there? **

**4\. Do you guys still like this story? What do you say about this current chapter and this?**

**Please answer, or review!**


	11. Chapter 6

**Hello, guys... I'm back.**

***Hides away in shame* I'm so so sorry for being so slow in updating! Life got in the way (as well as internet but whatever) and I hope you're not angry?**

_**Of course you are.**_

**Especially with this half-assed work of mine... I mean, I think it doesn't really look good?**

**I don't know.**

* * *

**Chapter- Fighting the Catalyst**

"Ugh, holy macaroni if I answer a single _test _again I will literally explode." Angela muttered loudly, drawing nods of approval around her. "My brain's dead. And we still have _one _more subject! It was a good thing that Ms. Perez had to leave early and instead gave us a seatwork than her planned test today."

"True. I would have flipped my shi-!" Mark started but covered his own mouth. "-z."

"Eh, at least it's the last period." Percy shrugged, though his face was noticeably clouded with whatever he was thinking about. "I couldn't wait. I miss my home."

"You talk as if you don't go home." His seatmate remarked, bummed out as well. "Eh, might as well as felt it. This week was hell."

_Underworld. _Percy substituted in his thoughts, but he didn't oppose the thought. It was true after all. Accompanied by what the school dubbed as 'hell week', his thoughts were always flicking towards school, family, being a demigod, and the most dreadful part- the prophecy.

The prophecy that might as well tell him with a slap in the face that he'd somehow mess things up that will destroy his whole country. And then the slap to the face will be soothed with cream saying, _Kid, it wasn't actually YOUR fault, the mist made it the government's fault… so technically it's not yours!_

_Technically. _His mind would supply unhelpfully. And then the son of Poseidon would proceed to wallow in his thoughts.

Like he was doing now, but that's beside the point.

The class' murmurings subsided as the last period teacher entered, making Percy wince. It was his History teacher.

"Ugh." He muttered. He watched the whole class stand up in attention and the blond teacher putting his things down on the table. "Good afternoon, Sir Alfred!"

Alfred grinned, too energetically for a teacher to be. "Haha, thanks, good afternoon to you guys as well! Please sit down." The class did what was ordered, looking at their (unanimous favorite) teacher. The history teacher sat down on his table, like he usually does. He clapped his hands to get his student's attention, not that he needed to as they were already attentive. He laughed suddenly, startling them.

"Wow… The day sure did a number to you guys, huh?" Alfred had a knowing look in his eyes coupled with a smirk. "So… how's hell week?" he asked.

No one answered, still in shock with whatever's happening. Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Um… dudes, I don't know what the freaking hell is happening to you guys but won't you answer me? I promise you, this isn't graded." He grinned, showing he was genuine.

"Sir… aren't you going to hold a quiz?" Angela asked, confused like the others.

"You want me to?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Because I am totally giving you a leeway right now to sleep and talk and I don't know, chat or something right now. I'm calling rest time."

The class, even though they were tired from the whole day, brightened up at their teacher's announcement.

"Are- are you sure?" Josh asked in an excited tone.

"Yeah." Alfred nodded. "I know it sucks to have a 'hell week' especially in school… So, I said, why the hell not?"

"THANK YOU SIR!" The class boomed, the others even giving their teacher a hug.

"You have no idea-"

"-man Sir Al you are the best-"

"-I thought I saw the light in the end of the tunnel but you saved me oh my gosh-"

Alfred laughed as the others practically smothered over him. "Heh, of course, it's my job as a hero! Just don't make too much noise, 'kay? Some are going to sleep… Or sleeping, just like Perce there, for that matter."

* * *

It wasn't his intention to sleep, actually- especially with the threat that _voice _gave him just a few seconds ago.

But here he was, sleeping, and standing somewhere familiar. Some kind of déjà vu.

"_**-does not matter if he is one of the Seven or if he is the Sea Spawn! We will not hesitate in attacking!"**_

Percy's blood ran cold. _That's totally me… Or Frank. Wait stupid, he's just Dad's great-great-great-great-great-great-_

His lines of 'great' stopped as he heard the next line. **"**_**Tch, as if we could get close with him near him all the time! Argh, we need to plan our steps. He might take us out before we could."**_

"_**Are you scared of him? Hah! He is lower than us, remember that. We could**__**end his life instantly and the Sea Spawn couldn't do anything about it."**_

Percy's eyes widened. _Who are they talking about?_

"_**Hmmm… maybe you're right. He's just a mortal, if you know what I mean. A 'mortal friend' of Perseus Jackson, huh?" **_The… whatever monsters-they-were laughed.

Percy's throat constricted. _Which friend of mine? A… a mortal friend?! A classmate?! Oh no… to think they were dragged into a world not theirs! Gods, what should I do?! Argh, it's just Rachel all over again… Oh wait, she IS part of this demigod world… like, erm, Paul! And Mom! Gods, if Paul didn't know sword fighting he would have died! And if Mom didn't know how to defend herself…_

_But they were badass anyway…_

_Wait what the hell am I thinking? That guy's saying something!_

"_**-he will die unless he detaches himself from our resident demigod."**_

_Who the Hades is _he_?_

"_**Jones wouldn't suspect a thing, hm? That **_**is**_** his name?"**_

"_**After a month of watching his every action you'd think you'd remember the blond b stard's face."**_

Percy's thoughts, breathing, and world stopped.

_No way. No. I just misheard it! Haha! It must be another Jones! Not that Jones!_

_Please not that Jones._

"_**As if he being a teacher will hinder you from our plans. You and I know that you'd like to kill anyone that comes your way."**_

"_**Of course! WE MONSTERS SHALL BE FEARED AGAIN! WE WILL NOT BE SUBJECTED UNDER THE HANDS OF NEITHER TITANS NOR GODS!"**_

Both of them laughed, neither seeing Percy and hearing him scream.

* * *

"Bye guys! Have a nice weekend!" Alfred said, promptly after the dismissal bell sounded, waving his hand energetically. Students waved goodbye back at him, others shook their heads in return, or simply smiled. The class filtered out of the room, leaving it bare with only Alfred inside. Along with Percy.

"Percy?" Alfred poked his friend's cheek. "Perce, wake up, school's over."

The blond gazed at the still-sleeping teen.

"Bro, wake up? Don't make me bring you to your house again, I know you're still angry at me." A beat of silence passed, and the teacher groaned. "_Percy Jackson, _you've got to wake up! School will close afterwards and I cannot have you sleeping here!"

He paused a little. "I mean, not here _here, _but here _school, _because _dude, _school may be your second home but it ain't your second bedroom. _Dude, _wake up, what the hell's wrong with you?!"

* * *

Alfred held a curious gaze as he watched his student-friend walk normally, like he wasn't under any influence of a dream or possessed by… a ghost. He already attended swim practice, executed the needed things perfectly, and passed through the practice without changing his facial expression- even underwater. His teammates and coach sensed there was something wrong with the teen, but they didn't do anything about it since they assumed it was just a phase of Percy.

The blond made an involuntary shudder as he thought about Percy being possessed. _Oh man, I'm getting the chills just by thinking about it!_

His stomach growled, making him sweatdrop at himself. "_Wow Al. _Now's the time you get hungry?" he whispered to himself. He looked unsurely at the black-haired teen he was currently watching over and saw he wasn't doing anything dangerous- he was just sitting on a park bench. He turned back, seeing that his favorite fast food chain was just a few meters away.

"It's not _that _far." He mumbled to himself. "Nothing can happen in at least five minutes, right?"

And he ran towards his car, driving it to the yellow 'M', hoping there wouldn't be any accidents involving Percy.

* * *

Percy woke up on the road.

Wait, he woke up being _slammed _on the road.

"Wha-!" he breathed out, choking.

"Kid." A police officer came into his view. "You were almost hit by a bus! What were you thinking, crossing the road in such a relaxed manner? If I didn't see you in time…" he left the rest hanging, but Percy understood easily.

_I would have died. What the heck was I doing here anyway?_

The police officer offered a hand and pulled the son of Poseidon up. "The bus is right there. If you want to check on whatever happened, you could go there and ask. The bus driver reported that he lost his brakes, so you don't have to worry about any other casualties."

"Th-Thanks." Percy looked around wildly. "What? What the-!" His eyes widened.

_I'm several kilometers away from JU… Have I been under a trance all the time? And that bus…_

_That's not a bus. Holy Poseidon what is a freaking HYDRA DOING HERE!_

He shook his head from his thoughts. _Ugh, who cares. I have to fight this monster anyway. _He pulled out Riptide from his pocket. _This wouldn't be REALLY hard, right?_

* * *

Scratch that.

Dealing with a hydra was hard.

Dealing with a _large _hydra was harder.

Dealing with a large hydra in a limited battle space because you were _in the middle of a freaking_ _city_ was the hardest.

Add in the (delusional, but he couldn't really blame them because of the Mist) police, firefighters and screaming people who wanted to video the whole thing, Percy felt like that the gray part of his hair that had disappeared was coming back in revenge.

_No!_

He tried remembering how he defeated this particular monster. Of course he fought, but then his strategy was mostly 'hurt it and kill it just don't cut its head' because he already experienced having _that _problem… In his opinion, the hydra was already okay with its current number of heads. He didn't need more.

What he needed is back-up.

"Ugh. I am never going to fight a hydra this large _alone." _He muttered, running away from a head.

And, as if his situation wasn't bad already, the Fates probably thought he needed more action in his life and sent a hoard of telkhines. _I wonder what they're seeing… _

"Oh man, that's some hella traffic there!" someone shouted somewhere at the other side of the road.

"Huh, traffic. Makes sense." Percy ducked and punctured the body of the hydra and immediately rolling out of the way. His eyes twitched as he looked towards the sky.

"CAN ANYONE _PLEASE _GIVE ME BACK-UP?!" He screamed, annoyed. "Just a little help?" he added meekly. He idly noticed that the hydra hadn't spewed any vomit, or whatever they call the acid it produces.

"TEAR GAS!" the police yelled somewhere. "SH*T! THE BUS'LL EXPLODE! SOMEONE RIGGED THE BUS!"

Percy's eyes widened. _What the Hades is tear gas? Gas that makes you tear up or something? Rigged the bus? What?_

The hydra spewed its acid, and man, it was _acid. _It burned through the street, and Percy could make out the lines of pipes. He was immediately slapped with the foulest stench ever. His eyes became watery and his line of vision turned blurry, and his knees weak. _What… What's happening? _His mind suddenly circuited. _Poison!_

"What kind of hydra spews out poisonous acid…" he muttered, covering his nose. "Wise Girl, I should've listened to you when you told me there was a potential attack away from school… But I never thought…"

The hydra roared. Loudly.

People were screaming, running, and generally trying to run away from the 'fire' that the 'bus' was emitting. The police was already radioing the fire department to extinguish the fires. Percy gripped Riptide in his pocket, gritting his teeth.

_I'm alone, I don't have Annabeth or anyone else for that matter._

_Dad… help me with this, or any god watching me right now. Please…_

"Ugh." He exhaled slowly, wiping the tears on his cheeks. "I have to… I have to…" He breathed raggedly, feeling weak. _I have to lead the hydra away… I have to…_

* * *

Alfred tapped his phone, patiently waiting for his burger. His MP3 turned on, he was listening to the 'awesome' dubsteps of his citizens and other countries' citizens all over the world. "Thank you miss!" he said gratefully, earning a blush from the attendant.

"Thank you sir! Have a nice meal!" she waved goodbye. Alfred turned back to the road, smiling.

"Hah, cool lady-" he coughed, squinting. "What the-? That's nasty. Who the hell-?"

He spotted the burning bus on the other street, just across the one he was on. People were screaming, police officers were putting on _gas masks _and firemen were trying to approach the scene, but were blocked by the traffic.

Percy wasn't on the bench.

America went outside, trying to see where his student went. His potentially ghost-possessed student wasn't on the bench, where he thought he'd be, and that proved trouble. _Oh man, where is he? _"Percy!" he yelled, narrowing his eyes. The smoke was blinding. "Percy, where are you?!" He sighed. "He must have woken up from whatever trance he was in. Oh well, I guess my job here is done."

"Sir, we have to stop you from going on further." One police officer warned. "Please go back to your car, and leave."

America cocked his head. "And what if I need to go back there, Julius?"

The now-named Julius' head snapped up in shock. "How do you know my name-"

"Eh, big deal." The blond shrugged. "All I need is an all-clear, bro. I need to attend some business on the other end of the street." He coughed again, eyes watering. "T-Terrorist attack?" he asked uncertainly.

"We don't know sir, but it may be." The officer agreed. He looked at the blond once again. "That is why I'm telling you to leave, sir. A tear gas was released earlier, and the bus earlier was hijacked. You don't need to go to the business you need, I think the guy will understand. This will be in the news later, I'm sure of it."

"Tear gas?" Alfred said worriedly. "What do you mean? Are the police wearing gas masks?"

"Sir please, you _have _to _leave." _The man pressed. Alfred raised his hands in a surrendering position.

"Okay, okay, you can't blame me for worrying about my citizens, Julius Harrison." He jumped into his car and drove backwards, remembering the guy's look of astonishment.

The country laughed. "_Hah! _Works all the time!"

* * *

Percy slumped on the ground, weak. Weaker when he was in front of the Poison goddess- that was just adrenaline to save Annabeth and himself out of the _Pit-_ he clutched his shirt.

_Dad… anyone?_

_I think I'm dying._

_I can't breathe, there's not much water… There's too much fire._

_Please…_

_Dad… I need help._

* * *

Poseidon gripped his trident harder.

One of his favorite past times, he liked watching over his son. He wasn't a useless father, a useless god. He'd see him now over weekends, but only when Paul (sometimes Sally was there, but you know) and bonded with him. He congratulated him on his A+ in the card, patted his back, celebrated his birthday and just went whenever he wanted to check on his son.

After hearing about the latest prophecy, he was immediately worried. Even though it wouldn't branch out into a full-out war, it was given to Percy, his _son. _His son wasn't weak, but he needed help sometimes.

But now he felt couldn't provide that help.

Watching his son plead weakly, in the fumes of that blasted Lernaean Hydra… Oh why did his brother make that useless law for them never to interrupt or interfere with their children's business?

Oh wait, that was actually a good rule, albeit not really strict.

He gazed as Percy fainted, slumping on the ground. The God of the Sea bit his lip, annoyed.

_Gods of Olympus what should I do, I can't call other demigods, they're too far… The Camps are far as well, (Dang it Percy why did you have to study in a-hard-to-reach vicinity) and I can't interfere… who should…_

Poseidon noticed the dark blue Sports Mustang being escorted away from the area, and it looked… _familiar._

_Too familiar._

Poseidon sighed. He needed his help, pride be ignored. He knew he was going to be in the man's debt, but he didn't care.

Holding his trident and concentrating on his target, he exhaled slowly.

And then screamed hysterically.

**"ALFRED?! I need your help!"**

* * *

**Yeah, Poseidon's there... and in case you don't know, the Lernaean Hydra is a bigger sized hydra, which still spews out acid vomit (lol) but it turns out like poison. Even its stench is poisonous.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, please review!**

**And thanks to all who answered! I shall persevere!**


	12. Chapter 6 Continuation

**It's 9/11, I checked my watch earlier morning and it was 9:11 am, read it again this night and it showed effing 9:11 pm, and the dang Davie episode shows up and eughh**

**Freaking annoyed guys *eyes twitching***

**So uh... yeah. Hope you like it? I kind of... feel weird when I checked this again. BTW, sorry for the late update. And thank you for those who haven't given up!**

* * *

**Chapter ****Continuation- The Fight**

"_Alfred?! I need your help!"_

"**OH MY GO-!" **Alfred jerked his hand left, almost hitting the streetlight. He nervously breathed, still in shock. "Did I leave my Bluetooth again?! Jeez-" He noticed that he wasn't wearing one and looked upwards. "Shiz man! If you wanted to talk to me, please, _please _alert me first!" He rubbed his face, calming himself a little. "I could have died!"

"_Sorry."_

"Sorry yourself!" Alfred yelled back. "Why are you contacting me now? And why the heck are you shouting dude? You don't start a conversation like that!" Under his breath he muttered, "-even though I'm a nation and couldn't die I could get injured, sheesh."

"_Again, I apologize, but… WHY IN OLYMPUS DID YOU LEAVE MY SON?!"_

"Leave your son?" he rolled his eyes. "Uh, I dunno, maybe I'm not tasked to _WATCH OVER ALL OF YOUR CHILDREN?! _I'm a country, in case you've forgotten dude!" the eye-glasses wearing man gritted out, annoyed. "I don't check up on your children, because, you know, I'm not _allowed _in the camps?"

The voice quieted down. "_Uh… America? I only have two sons that are alive, and the other's with me, and the other one's not even in Camp. And he's in your class, you're his teacher, that is why you SHOULD KNOW!"_

Alfred blinked. "Oh- _ah! _You mean Percy?"

"_Yes…?"_

The blue-eyed man laughed. "Oh, then that means I've been talking to Poseidon?"

On the other side of the mental link, Poseidon face-palmed. _Decades knowing this kid and he still couldn't remember my voice. Well, he isn't that well-versed with us of course…_

"Sorry for yelling at you like that, you're one of my okay gods… So, what about Percy? He's doing good by the way."

"_You left him, and now he's being attacked, America."_

"What?!" At this, the country started reversing his car. "Where? I thought he had left already!"

"_No… And that's why I'm contacting you right now. You know about our rules, right?"_

"You mean the, 'Gods or Goddesses can't interfere with their children's business', blah blah blah? Of course I do. I was there?" He reminded. "Protesting on some points? Remember?"

"_Yes… I do. And, well, Percy's in trouble, I'm… requesting you to help my son. Please."_

"You do know… that requesting me to help will make you be in my debt, right?" Alfred asked, unsure. "Even though it's okay for me, you know the rules. I can't help the god without a debt in return, if otherwise, the god may be punished. You _do _know that, right?"

"_I may have hesitated in the past… But I don't care. This is my son we are talking about. I would rather have a debt to my country than let my own son die."_

The blond country smiled, sensing the love in the god's voice. "Huh, you really do care for him, huh? And it's nice to actually call me as your country. I'm honored."

"_It's an honor as well. So, SAVE MY SON!"_

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, sheesh dude. While I'm not there, do you _think _you can make a diversion? You know, I don't know, make it rain? I think it would help Perce in the long run if he's being attacked right now."

* * *

It started to rain, and it woke up Percy.

"Wha-? It's raining…" he mumbled groggily. He almost got swiped by the sharp talons of the hydra, but at least his senses overrode his poison-riddled mind.

"Whoa." He breathed out, laughing a little. "That… that was close Perce. Really, really-" he avoided another swipe. "-CLOSE!"

He turned towards the sky, the smoke making it hard to see through, but he noticed that the sky was darkening. The weather reporter said it was going to be an all-shine, and now it would look like it would rain really hard.

He smiled a little. _Dad… is that you? Ευχαριστώ. (Thank you.)"_

* * *

An explosion was heard where the fight was presumably was.

"That means I have to hurry." He muttered under his breath, revving his car. "Good thing I used my sports car. Things will be hell lotta easier." He reached behind his car and fished out a gas mask. "Hah, told you Mattie, it was useful to bring police equipment at all times!" He shouted to nobody.

"_You have a gas mask? In your sports car?"_

Alfred shrugged. "Yeah, why not? Something wrong with that?"

Poseidon shrugged, making Amphitrite look at him questioningly.

"_Just, strange."_

* * *

Even though he was energized with the rain, it didn't fully take away all his pain.

For one, his lungs still felt like it was in fire. He inhaled too much poison gas, or whatever you called that stinky acid thingamobob. His breathing was still haggard, but at least he wouldn't fall flat on his face anymore.

He clicked his pen again, bringing out Riptide. _I have to lead away the hydra. This ain't normal at all. Is the hydra targeting me? Yeah, maybe, it almost hit me earlier._

He ran, sucking in air slowly, knowing too much will lead him into poisoning himself again. "I'm still weak, my legs are cramped… Dang it, I have to lead this monster away from the city. I can do this." He ran again, alerting the hydra.

"Come on, you ugly noodle head! You-!" he coughed again. "Let's go!" It proved futile when he started coughing uncontrollably, just a few meters away from his original position.

_Ugh, my eyes are watering again._

A noise alerted both demigod and monster- it sounded like tires screeching- and it took a moment for Percy to realize the car making the noise was the one that had just parked in front of him. The car looked vaguely familiar, but because of all the smoke, the teen couldn't recognize it. The passenger seat's door opened in a rushed manner.

"Get in!" the gas-masked guy shouted, waving his hand.

_The Hades?! _"What- why should I trust you?" Percy asked, leveling a glare. _You're not fooling me with that mask you're wearing bro!_

"Don't care kid, just get in! The fumes are going to get to you!"

"No-!" he protested, and then he was promptly lifted inside with only one hand with ease. The driver also closed the door of his car, and revved his engine again, driving fast.

"Hey! Let me go!" Percy protested. He was handed a gas mask, making him look at the driver. "Huh?" He looked at the gas mask, and then to the driver. "Who the Hades are you? Why are you doing this? I told you to let me go!"

Tired of the complaints, the driver removed his mask. "Alright Perce, just, okay, put on your mask! You'll die!"

Percy's eyes widened. "Sir- Sir Alfred?!"

"Yes, it's me!" The blond nodded, glaring. "Now put on your mask, I will not let you die dude!"

* * *

Percy heaved in deep breaths of finally, clean air.

Being with a stinky hydra was _not _on his to-do list. And never will be.

Although he could cross _that _out of his non-existent bucket list. _Let's see, I've fought a god, a titan, a monster, an automaton, went through the Pit, and…. Of course, fought a stinky acid hydra._

Shrugging himself out of his thoughts, he looked at his current savior, another shock in his current situation. His teacher had once again, popped out of nowhere and saved him from dying. He was really thankful of that, suspicions be damned. This guy was like Annabeth; suddenly arrives at the correct time to help his idiocy.

_Thank gods, at least the police has the situa- wait a minute!_

"Stop the car!" he suddenly yelled, making Alfred yell in reflex and step on the brakes. Percy knew that the bespectacled man, even though he couldn't see the blond's face, had an exasperated expression. The man removed his gas mask, and the demigod followed his example.

"What? Why?" Alfred asked in panic. "Do we have to go back? Did you lose your dog?"

"My dog?" Percy shook his head. "My dog comes from the shadows."

"Wha-?" Alfred repeated, eyebrows furrowed. "Your dog comes from _what?" _He rubbed his temples and ignored that fact." Okay, did you lose your favorite pen or something?"

"My pen returns back to me, _always." _Percy pressed. "Anyway, not that _that's _important, we have to go back!"

"We have to _what?!"_

"Yeah, we have to go back!" The son of Poseidon clutched the bespectacled man's shoulders. "The police can't handle the situation! Or the firemen, or even Superman!"

"And _you _can?" Alfred asked with wide eyes. He narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "Dude, Superman's literally an _alien _with super strength, super speed, laser vision, flight, and sometimes even ice breath but-"

"That's not the point sir." Percy grinned a little. "We have to go back."

"No."

"What do you mean no? Only _I _could finish the situation!"

"Your father entrusted you to _me!" _Alfred said in a loud voice, teeth gritted. "I have to keep you safe, and not put you on the face of danger! I wouldn't let you go and track some terrorists, because I won't let you put your life on the line!"

Percy shook his head and wore the gas mask. "Paul would understand, Al."

He immediately went outside and ran fast, not hearing Alfred's yell of, "I wasn't talking about Paul, dang it!"

* * *

Percy ran fast and slid to the road where he knew the hydra, only to find out that the monster wasn't there.

_What? Where the Hades is it then?_

_Maybe it was just a distraction? An unintentional attack?_

* * *

America stared at nothing, mouth agape.

"He thought I was talking about Paul dude."

"_I know."_

"Gods… I failed again, didn't I?" he muttered, cleaning his eyeglasses. "Just… wow."

"_My kid's just reckless, and he has survived dangerous situations in the past… I just wanted you to save him from the fumes."_

"Yeah."

"_May I ask, why is that you keep saying terrorists? Why not outright tell him that you could see the hydra and just pretend that you are a clear-sighted mortal?" _There was genuine curiosity in the god's voice.

Alfred blinked, and yelled. "That was an effing HYDRA?!"

"_You… didn't know? I thought you were clear-sighted, since you know…"_

"No, and- gods, what the fudge is that _smell- _I'm not wearing my clear-sight glasses. I'm wearing my Mist ones." He shrugged. "I left it at home."

Poseidon just gaped at the revelation and banged his head on his trident, making Amphitrite sigh. She peeked at the water portal and sweatdropped.

_I don't even want to know…_

* * *

Percy stopped on the sidewalk, thinking of the possible places the hydra went to.

"Okay, the hydra could have left? Besides, what was it doing here in the first place?"

Suddenly his dream registered in his mind, making him run immediately back to his teacher.

"Please, _please, _don't tell me the hydra's targeting Sir Alfred!" he pleaded.

"And besides, I didn't think that I would need it. I just used them when we have our annual gods meeting every decade, and- oh, fu- that smell, sheesh, what is that smell-?"

"_America! Grab your gas mask and get out of your car!" _Poseidon suddenly yelled in a frantic voice. Alfred immediately obeyed and rolled out of the car, just in time to avoid a jet of acid that immediately burned his Maserati.

"I could have died!" Alfred wailed while strapping on his gas mask. "Oh my gods!"

"_Could you be more dramatic than that?" _Poseidon muttered in a deadpanned voice.

The country grinned devilishly and proceeded to scream _louder. _"My baby!" Alfred knelt and stretched out his hand dramatically just to spite the annoyed god. "My blue Maserati!"

"_Alfred."_

"Was that a plasma gun!? The terrorists-!" He dodged another blast and rolled out of the way. "Someone call the god dang-"

"_That's the hydra, Alfred!"_

"WHAT?!" He hid behind a news box. "Why is it targeting _me? _I thought countries were excluded from this type of thing!"

"_I honestly don't know too. You're the only one that I know that has experienced being attacked by a monster in the modern era. What are you going to tell my son then?"_

"You do know that revealing my identity is only permitted when given by my boss, or when I feel that it is the utmost importance of the person to know my name? I don't need to tell that I'm America to Perce. Besides, he already knows me as his teacher. Knowing me as his country would hurt his brain."

"_Right. And- watch out!"_

"NOT AGAIN!" Alfred zipped past the street and leaned on a streetlight. He tugged his jacket and sighed happily as he dug out twin pistols seemingly out of nowhere. "Alright. I could-"

"_You can't hit them with normal bullets though."_

"Then what do you propose me to do?!" he yelled, exasperated. He aimed his guns (even though he knew it was just going to pass through but _whatever dudes)_ and simultaneously looked at where the hydra supposedly was. "Next time, tell me that you'll be attacking me so that I could fit it in my schedule! And so I could prepare, because it's not fair that I don't have the weapons!"

* * *

Percy blinked, running faster.

"Is… he fighting the hydra?" he muttered under his breath. "He can see through the Mist?"

Alfred screamed something about 'Terrorists are monsters in real disguise', and immediately began shooting wherever he thought the 'terrorists' were. The son of Poseidon shook his head.

_Nah, he doesn't have the ability to see through the Mist._

"Get out of here!" He ordered as he plunged his sword in the belly of the hydra. "I can handle it!"

"It's too dangerous!" his warning unclear because of the gas mask. "Go back!"

_Darn it, it's been too long since I've fought against something. School always does this to me. My reflexes aren't what I've used to have; they're duller now. Take note to practice fighting again. I'm getting my butt kicked by a hydra._

He was so engrossed in whatever he was doing he didn't notice that the blood of the hydra was pooling near his leg. Alfred, even with his limited vision, saw. "Percy! _You _get away from there, the blood is spilling!"

"The what is what? Wha- _ACK!" _He screamed as his leg felt on _fire._

_Are you kidding me?! First the acid smells so bad you'd need a gas mask, the hydra's so big it looks like a building, it's a hydra for god's sakes, and now it's blood is practically acid too?_

_The Hades is this monster?! I can't even remember!_

_Gods dang it why don't I pay attention to these… kinds…of…_

"Percy!" Alfred was suddenly near him. When did that happen, he didn't know. _What's happening?_

"Percy, stay with me! Your dad told me the poison might spread and we need to _move!" _

The son of Poseidon made a face despite all the pain he was feeling. "Paul's not here."

Alfred's face was stricken with horror as he carried the black-haired teen effortlessly. "I'm not talking about _Paul, _I'm talking about your _real _DAD!"

Percy smiled lopsidedly, slowly fading into unconsciousness. He didn't register what the man had just said. "I really should've listened to Annabeth's lectures…"

And then he was dead to the world.

* * *

America stared at the ragged-looking teen, who had an expression of pure pain on his face. Knowing that the teen was Poseidon's son, he had immediately sought for a random water source and dampened the part.

"Dude, why isn't it working?!" he whispered.

"_It's purified water, Alfred. Only seawater can activate the full extent of his healing powers."_

"Great, just great." The country rubbed his temples in annoyance. _Okay, Al, think. Who can you ask medical assistance with that already knows about the existence of the Greek gods and will keep a secret when they need to, and is in your country right now?_

His eyes snapped open and he fished his phone from his pocket. He turned around, glaring where the 'hydra' was. It seemed to be sniffing his scent for some reason. He pressed the number he was looking for and put the phone on his ear.

"Dude… I need your help, ASAP. Bring your medical kit."

"_What, why aru?"_

"JUST LISTEN! Let's meet at my house, you know, the current one, no wait I'll just send you the address, just follow it!" He yelled, nervous as Poseidon alerted him that the hydra had spotted them. "Gotta go now bye-"

"_Wait when-!"_

"ASAP!"

He proceeded to pocket his phone and pat Percy's head and run to the middle of the street.

"_What are you doing?! I thought you can't see the hydra!"_

"I can't. But you'll be functioning as my eyes at the moment dude."

"_If the others heard about me submitting to your orders-"_

"They won't. Besides, you're just, _paying _your debt, yeah?" He smirked deviously, making the Sea god smile as well in the other end of the mental link.

"_Okay. I'll alert you when it's near you."_

"Ready Poseidon?" he asked changing into a battle stance.

"_Ready…"_

He bent a little, his legs slightly apart and hands aligned to his shoulders.

"_And…"_

He narrowed his eyes, his glasses glinting in the sunlight.

"_Go."_

"Taste the wrath of the United States of America, the HERO!"

And he promptly swung the whole hydra in the air.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? Review and follow/favorite, and thanks to those who already had!**


	13. Chapter 6 CC

**So yeah, BCFireShadow is here, sooo...**

**I hope you guys aren't angry! I know I didn't update for at least two weeks, but here ya go...**

* * *

**Chapter Continuation Again**

_What the Hades is this feeling…_

_Don't tell me I'm delusional, gods…_

He shook his head, but noticed that everything seemed dark in the place. He could hear things, screaming, someone talking, explosions, loud sounds, and… was that his teacher's voice? He can't understand a single thing.

_Why can't I understand anything?_

Everything felt lucid. And funny.

_Euuuuggh my head hurts what the heck…._

_Am I unconscious? I hope not for a long time…_

* * *

On the outside however, it was what Percy thought- there were a lot of shouting, talking, loud sounds, but that was because the hydra kept roaring and Alfred needed directions from Poseidon. He couldn't really actually see anything; it was like fighting air that was kind of heavy? It wasn't even heavy, Poseidon had to warn him a lot of times to get out of the way because he swung the hydra too high.

How he defeated the hydra?

Apparently brute strength could also help, but his hands were shaking. The blood of the Lernean Hydra- that was what Poseidon called it- was acidic.

_But it's nothing compared to when I accidentally dipped my foot in lava, or when I held that radioactive particle in the Chem Lab… heh, never going to do that again! Thank you regeneration!_

Alfred blinked the dust out of his eyes and shook his head to get any potential dust out of his hair. Wouldn't want any monster remains on his head or something.

"Is it dead or what?" he asked aloud, huffing a little.

No response.

"Yo, Poseidon?"

"_I'm here, I'm here. I'm just trying to see of you actually killed the hydra."_

He waited for a few seconds before becoming impatient. "Well?"

"_Oh, uh, yes, you did."_

Alfred grinned and fist-pumped in the air. "I just defeated an invisible guy! Monster or whatever, I just did! Hell yeah, this must be the feeling of fighting the Invisible Guy or Supergirl or Violet or some kind of- Wait, why would I be fighting them? Those are heroes." he looked up, frowning. "Meh. They're just examples, so whatever."

Poseidon sweatdropped as he listened to the nation talk to himself.

"Alright! Next, save Percy!"

* * *

Bringing Percy was an easy task.

The hard task was being careful not to hit the bottles strapped to his legs, so that his healing would at least continue even if it wasn't saltwater. Furthermore, the stares of the other people were slightly disconcerting to him.

But he didn't care. His only goal right now was to being Percy to help.

* * *

Percy groaned, he kept feeling like he was riding on a horse or something. His whole consciousness felt wobbly, but oddly it was mostly comforting. He yawned a little, tried to move, but his legs burned like the flames of the Pit.

In other words, moving felt like getting burned on fire.

_**Percy!**_

_What? Who was that?_

_**Perce! Are you okay? Where are you?**_

_Hello, who's this? Wait I don't have a phone… How are you contacting me then?_

_**Oh man, he's delirious. Hang on Percy! I'll try to find you! Where are you? Do you remember where you were last time? **_

_I think I'm on a horse…_

_**A horse? Are you sure?**_

_But I was in school earlier…_

_**Okay I don't get this how the Hades did you come from the school to getting into danger and onto a horse….**_

_I don't know. I told you, who are you?_

_**Oh man, it must be really bad if you can't remember me! Just hold on!**_

Silence settled once more. It was pretty weird, because he had gotten accustomed to the bumpy and cozy ride. He felt a soft, comfortable thing on his back, and he smiled a little. _Yeah… that's a nice feeling…_

* * *

Grover stood up, uncomfortable at the revelation. His best friend was probably delirious, and on horse-back.

A lot of things could happen, and could have happened.

He stood up, alerting Juniper, as they were just gazing on the campfire.

"Grover…?" she asked, curiosity coloring her voice. Grover looked sorry.

"I… I need to save someone, June." He confessed. "I think Percy's in trouble. I felt him in pain, Juniper- I don't know where he is right now, but he told me he was being brought somewhere on horseback, so-"

"Shush, you don't need to explain anymore!" Juniper smiled understandingly. "You need to save him, your best friend. Go on! You might lose him."

Grover nodded and started tracking his best friend.

* * *

Alfred laid down Percy, watching the teen smile. The nation smiled as well, happy that his citizen was okay. He dug his phone out of his pocket, winced a little as he saw that it was cracked- he had to get it repaired with Kiku next time- and called.

"Dude, where are you?" Alfred asked, quirking an eyebrow while checking Percy's temperature. Quite warm, bordering hot. _Not good. _"I need you to hurry up bro!"

"_Don't bro me, aru!" _Yao huffed in the other line. "_And I'm on the elevator right now- you think it was easy to do that? There was traffic and I knew you needed help that's why I ditched the car I was in!"_

The blond smiled, relieved. "You know where I am?"

"_Shi de, aru." _There was a knock on the door. Alfred ended the call and sprinted to the door, and opened it in one swift action.

"Hey, Yao!"

"Hello to you too, aru." The Chinese man nodded, delicately putting down the big case he was holding. "Now, who are we going to help? I thought that you were the one injured, since that was a big possibility-"

"Hey!" The blue-eyed man protested, pouting.

"-but it looks like you're okay. That means you need help for another person." The black-haired man concluded. "Now where is he?"

"He's in my room. He's out cold, dude! You need help with your supplies?" Alfred asked, gesturing to the big case that the older man had just hauled inside his room.

"Yes, but it might be a little-" Alfred picked up the big case with no effort, making Yao sweatdrop. "-_Aiyah, _the super strength… right. Sometimes I forget about it." He muttered under his breath. Aloud however, as he saw the state of his patient, he ordered, "Bring it to the room. I think I _really _need it."

* * *

"Ggh!" Percy grunted as Yao realigned things that… weren't. Alfred winced.

_Sorry Poseidon. It seems like Percy does need serious medical attention. I'm glad that Yao was near. He would know how to do this._

"I'm glad it was me you contacted, and not any other nation." China complimented as he dabbed the necessary medication. "And that you applied first aid. Good thinking on the water; if it's true with what you've said, the legs of this young man could have been amputated."

"Holy shiz..." Alfred's eyes went wide at that. He laughed nervously. "Yeah! You were the first one to come into my mind, since you know, you're experienced and all."

"And it was correct that you chose mild-temperature water. Very cold water would have resulted into this young man going through a serious loss of body heat or a drop in blood pressure and decreased blood flow."

"Wha- what?" Alfred stuttered. "Hypothermia or shock? But demigods don't-"

"Are you saying this man is a demigod?" Yao peered to look at his patient's face. "_Ai! _Is this Poseidon's son, aru?!"

Alfred nodded, rolling his eyes. "Well yeah, duh." And then was bopped on the head. "Hey, what was _that _for, dude?!"

"Don't dude me! It really _was _a good thing you contacted me out of all people! You could have risked international disputes, you _báichī_ (_idiot)_!" China rubbed his temples. "_Aiyah, w__ǒ__ g__ǎ__n d__ǎ__d__ǔ__, n__ǐ__ shènzhì méiy__ǒ__u k__ǎ__ol__ǜ__ shìqíng, shì ba?_ (_Aiyah, I bet you didn't even think things through, huh?)"_

"_Nàme yuánliàng w__ǒ__, rúgu__ǒ__ w__ǒ__ xi__ǎ__ng jiù háizi, zhìsh__ǎ__o shìgè yīngxióng!_ (_Well excuse me if I wanted to save the kid and at least be a hero!)" _America protested, annoyed. "I would have also asked people in the hospital to help me if I didn't really think!" he yelled. "He was dying! His feet was submerged in lava, and he inhaled a plenty lot of poisonous smoke, so forgive _me _if I wanted to help him!"

China backtracked, shocked that America actually shouted angrily to his face. "You- you really didn't know?"

America shook his head.

China sighed. "_Duìbùq__ǐ__. (Sorry.)_ I had no idea. But I will explain to you after you get me a pack of salt mix in an aquarium store. Now shoo, I have things to do."

* * *

"Who uses horses anymore, anyway?!" Grover asked to himself, not sure. He tried to link to the potentially-in danger Percy. _Perce, are you okay? I hope you're not in a forest again, sleeping! I wouldn't want that again!_

* * *

America patiently watched China elevate the son of Poseidon's legs a little and dip it in a bag full of saltwater mix.

"_Aiyah, _I guess that's good enough, aru." He looked at the expectant nation beside him. "Okay, obviously after all those wars you went though you still have no idea how the Greek Universe works, right?"

"I know enough, I guess?" Alfred shrugged, honestly not knowing how to respond.

"The Greek gods and goddesses were always influential, Alfred." Yao explained slowly. "To the whole world- they controlled the wars, they controlled the weather, and they could develop what we feel. They have the _power. _But aren't you curious why there are close-to-none demigod nationalities except American, Canadian, Italian or something akin to that?"

Alfred nodded slowly. "I just assumed that, I don't know, the gods weren't attracted to other nationalities."

He received a pinch on the cheek.

"Ow! Hey! Stop!"

"Really, even after everything we've been through, I thought I understood you but _no." _Yao shook his head. "What I meant is that they can _never _influence the others to believe. They could only be with those who are in the range of their control."

"_Whaaat?" _The American asked, eye twitching. "How could that happen? You just told me they controlled everything-"

"Do you think everyone believes in them?" China interjected. The blond had to stop at that.

"No… I don't think so." He looked lost. "B-But! Canada knew! The Italian and German brothers knew! What are you trying to say?"

"That's what I'm trying to explain to you, _Měiguó. _They can control the whole world, but they can't influence them directly, unlike Greeks, unlike Americans, Canadians, Italians, and even Germans. No one who believes in them can see them, or even be under them."

"Argh, I don't understand!" America complained, clutching his head.

"Listen to me!" China pressed, slamming his hands on the broad shoulders of America. "Everyone _knew _about the Greek realm, but there are close to none who believes in them anymore. The only reason why you have them is that the family they have built there! The other reasons why the Italians still know about them are because they are the continuation of Ancient Rome, where the Romans where, and you have citizens that are demigods!"

"Nico?" Alfred breathed, and Yao nodded.

"The only reason why Germany might now because he idolizes Germania, meaning to an extension Ancient Rome and Ancient Greece. Prussia knows because he had _seen _them, even though he was really young that time. I know because I knew Ancients! I practically _am _an Ancient!" Yao explained, gesturing to himself.

"The other nations knew about them existing, but they don't believe in them anymore. We have different religions now; but it's called Greek Mythology for a reason, America."

America's eyes slowly widened in realization. "Myths." He blinked. "They think that they are only myths now."

"_Zhèngquè_ (_Correct.). _You're getting the hang of it. They might've faded in Britain's or France's eyes, but they haven't faded in _your _eyes. Cana-something knows because he knows it from _you _directly. They haven't faded in German brothers' and Italian brothers' sight because they've seen them."

"But why would I risk everything into international problems then?" He asked, suddenly feeling like he was a lost child again.

"Because," China breathed in deeply. "Knowing gods exist means a larger, heavier impact in the world."

* * *

"There was a battle here?" Grover peered from the corner. "But who would've been here? The only person that could have been here would be- Percy!" His breath hitched. "Oh no, where are you, Percy?"

* * *

"Where are we going? Why are you packing?" Alfred asked timidly, still in shock at the revelation.

"We have to get away from this place, and bring him into camp. I don't have their special medicine, what do you call them again?" Yao asked, not looking at him.

"Ambrosia and Nectar?"

"Yes, those." He nodded. "Those two are the most effective with curing demigods, except the other dangerous ones."

Alfred gently carried Percy, glad that he wasn't wincing so much and instead looked like he was comfortable, even hugging him tighter as his expression turned pained. "Why do we have to go?"

"Spare me the explanation, Alfred! We can't be seen!"

"But we're not even doing anything bad!"

"I know, that's why we have to escape!"

China hauled the big suitcase out, and America followed reluctantly, running."Wait! Yao! Why do we need to escape if we're not doing anything bad?! Dude, I still don't understand why!"

* * *

Grover took the elevator, feeling the path of the scent entering the apartment. He knocked and asked each person in the apartment if there was a 'teenage guy with black hair and green eyes and six feet tall'. So far, he had no success yet… "Alright, last apartment, and then I go down."

* * *

"Why did you choose to use the freaking stairs?!" Alfred complained as they went down. Now, he was holding Percy _and _the briefcase. China gave up in the middle already, giving all the equipment to him in the end. China, without the baggage, was a number of steps farther than him already.

"Hey! Yao!"

"Unless you want to be found about by someone connected to the Greek world, I suggest you to follow me!"

Alfred became panicked, interpreting the 'someone connected to the Greek world' as _ghosts, _and ran faster than a cheetah downstairs.

"Hey! Don't leave me aru! HEY! **AMERICA!**"

* * *

_Where am I again…_

_It feels like I'm on the horse again, but it's faster. A panther?_

_Wait, could a panther even carry a person?_

_**Perce, there you are! Where are you?**_

_I think on a panther, or a road-runner…_

_**What, Percy, you're not helping! Where are you?**_

_Somewhere… I feel better though. Not in pain anymore, but there's a still throbbing part in my chest._

Grover sighed, and trudged to the elevator. "Man, I was so close." He limped his way to the front door, not seeing two people hurry into a taxi in exasperation.

* * *

"_Aiyah!" _ "Oh man, that was close!"

Alfred paid the driver and told the man to drive them to Long Island Sound, eliciting a strange look from him. "Dude, I know it's far, but please? We really, really need it."

The man breathed in deep, lungful air and pressed on the gas pedal.

Alfred relaxed beside Yao, repositioning Percy so that he would at least be comfortable. "Whoa dude, that was Grover, Percy's satyr friend and the new Lord of the Wild, as I've heard. How'd you know that he was coming?"

"Feng Shui." Yao promptly answered. Alfred waited for an explanation, but he didn't get anything.

"Okay…" he watched as the smaller man look through his bag. "What are you doing?"

"Searching for a drachma."

"Why would you have a drachma?" Alfred asked. "And what do you need it for?"

"To contact Chiron, _duh." _Yao rolled his eyes. "Okay, I don't have one. Do _you _have a drachma?"

The blond looked downwards, and Yao let out an exasperated chuckle. "Okay, you also don't have. So that means we have to sneak in Camp Half Blood undetected." At the horrified expression the blond just made, the brunette smiled. "Or you could search in Percy's pockets and see if he has a drachma."

* * *

It was a good thing that Percy had a drachma in his wallet, even though it was secured behind Annabeth's picture.

"Sorry Annabeth…" Alfred apologized, making Yao shake his head. "Alright, Um, Iris? Can I talk to Chiron?"

"That's not how you talk to-" Yao reprimanded before being cut short by Iris' face on the IM. "-goddesses."

"Oh, Alfred! Long time no see!" The rainbow goddess greeted pleasantly, smiling. "And Yao! Hello!"

"_N-N__ǐ__ h__ǎ__o…" _he greeted back, still shocked.

"Hey rainbow queen!" Alfred grinned, laughing loudly. "You look awesome as ever! I saw a rainbow yesterday after it rained! Anyway, could you contact us with Chiron? We got someone who needs help!" He gestured to his companion on his arms, Percy.

"Oh my! What happened?"

"Poison, third-degree burns aru-"

"Wait, he had third degree burns?! You didn't tell me that!"

"Yes, he has, and Lady Iris, we really, _really _need his help." Yao pressed, even pleading.

"Alright, alright! Fleecy says hi!" and the image blurred to Chiron's unsuspecting face.

"Whoa! Hello there, and- oh, two countries at once?" Chiron asked, raising his eyebrows.

_He seems really okay already, like it didn't even faze him… _

"Hi dude!"

"_Ni hao." _

"That was unexpected. What do you need, Mister America, Mister China?"

"Not in public, bro!" Alfred whispered.

"What do you mean, public? We're on the bottom of Camp Blood Hill, just not seen with any demigod line of vision." Yao deadpanned. Alfred laughed, while Chiron just face-palmed over the IM.

* * *

"Chiron, why do we need to stay in the cabins?" Will Solace asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "I don't understand."

"Well-"

"Yeah! It's not like we are going to report them or anything if we see something out of the ordinary." Clarisse La Rue agreed, crossing her arms. "Who even _gave _these orders?"

Chiron, with a straight face, said, "Your parents."

All demigods' faces who wanted to protest drained of any color, and left a pale, sickly white.

"Now, any objections? I will be patrolling the grounds. And that means, severe punishment to any demigod."

Two hands went up.

"Yes, even you two aren't exempted, Travis, Connor."

* * *

The camp was eerily quiet, but that made things a whole lot easier.

"He fought the Lernean Hydra alone?" Chiron asked, caressing the downed teen's hair gently. "But he fell, and you had to step up."

"Yeah." Alfred nodded, just observing his surroundings. "I hope that Percy will be okay."

"He will, I will let the others check up on him after you leave." Chiron looked at the two of them. "Well then, I'm going to do something for a second, please wait."

Alfred and Yao stayed in silence as they patiently waited. The centaur came in once again and gave a gun to Alfred.

"Hey! My twin pistols, alright!" The blond grinned happily, doing little tricks with them. "Do you still have-?"

"Ah, of course." Chiron gave the magazines of Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze bullets. He watched satisfyingly as America made a little jig, seeing as they were in top shape. "I always took care of them."

"_Ευχαριστώ!_ (_Thank you!)_" He looked questioningly at the experienced teacher. "Uh, why give it to me?"

Yao cocked his head. "I don't think he would need it again."

"He might, he might not." Chiron shrugged. "We're not sure. But there was a new prophecy, and it was quite disturbing. And since you are connected to Percy and all, you are a potential target."

"What?" Alfred gulped. "But, no one would _actually _do that, right?"

"It may be a Monster war, but the same rules still reply." Chiron cleared up. Alfred looked Yao for clarification and the Chinese man nodded, confirming his thoughts.

"So I have to be on guard, huh…" Alfred muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry, it will come to pass." Yao comforted, patting his arm. "It's like that every time, aru." He walked towards the door. "Come on, Alfred. We need to leave already."

"Okay!" Alfred smiled and hugged Chiron. He jumped to the exit, walking out first.

Yao turned back and smiled at the centaur, a bit of melancholy seeping through. "Long time no see, _K__ǎ__ilóng_."

"And to you too, _Κίνα."_

* * *

"-ercy!"

"Percy!"

"PERCY JACKSON I AM CALLING YOU-!"

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" Percy yelled, and looked straight at… his mother's face? "M-Mom?"

"Oh I'm so glad you're awake, baby!" Sally kissed her son's forehead. "Grover was so worried, and Paul was too."

"What?" Percy's eyes were as big as saucers.

_What?_

Grover entered the room, limping and all, smiling. "I _finally _saw you in the hospital! Someone was ordered to call me for some reason, or your mom. Your mom was already there when I arrived. Man, I have no idea where you went! There was a big fight, and then you were involved in an explosion? Then something was on your forehead-" he then handed a sticky note. He left to give Percy some space.

Percy opened the letter and almost choked.

_Hey there Perce! _

_I hope you're okay. Diving in tear gas is never okay, okay? Next time, wait for the cops. I barely managed to save you, and then call 911! I told the nurse to call your mom or your best friend, um, Grover was it?_

_Didn't want your GF to worry for you, if you know what I mean…_

_Get well soon, bro! And if you ever are uncomfortable with the thing that you kicked me out of your house, I forgive you :)_

_With a salute,_

_Alfred F Jones _

"Sir Alfred..." he breathed out, feeling happy. He saw the little note, so little he had to squint. He shouldn't have done that.

_P.S Bro, I wasn't talking about Paul about the father thing._

And then Percy promptly fainted.

* * *

**So, uh, I hoped you like it? Tell me if I have to scrap the last part, or it became too confusing or something, or of something doesn't add up. And did you like America and China bonding here? I had fun writing them!**

**And yeah, Chiron and China moment there...**

**What's your opinion about this chapter? Should I still continue or what? **

**What do you guys think? Please answer? And do the review/favorite/alert thing! And thank you to those I'm PMing with :)**


	14. Chapter 7

**Hey guys... Uh, I know that I have to explain my absence. But please hear me out.**

**It's vacation, and honestly, this is my first time on Fanfiction after that unannounced hiatus. I'm really sorry. But please understand, I will never give up on any story that I write.**

**School was hectic, and really bad, and I had to lay off the writing for a while, unfortunately. You might spot some differences with my writing and I'm sorry.**

**But I did my best, and in apology, this chapter is 5K. I hope you will still enjoy.**

**And forgive me.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Reality in Question**

The day was beautiful, calm, and relaxing. People were enjoying the crisp wind that made the morning a little colder, but otherwise comfortable. No one was in a bad mood- even the JU students, who were required to attend school earlier than usual for the preparations for Teachers' Day- and generally, it was a nice day.

Except for one annoyed teen.

Percy brought up his hands in annoyance to his friend Mark, who was class president. "Mark, you know I'm more than capable to help. Look at these things!" He gestured to the casts on his arms and the numerous bandages covering them, making it look like he was a Martial Arts expert. "They don't even function anymore! They don't even hurt!"

Mark pursed his lips, internally debating on what he should say to his friend. After a moment of silence, he sighed. "Perce… I know you want to help and all, but I can't do much. The school nurse specifically said that you were to be in your place, resting, and not moving about. I can't defy a nurse's orders, bro." The dark-brown eyed teen looked at him in a serious way. "Even as you say those things don't actually help you anymore, I can't just give the go-signal. Jace would report me!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "You're just a sissy; Jace doesn't actually tell anyone what she knows." A smirk formed on his lips. "Just tell me that you can't bear to know that your crush will know that you just defied the nurse's orders-" A hand was immediately placed over his mouth, and a frantic 'shhh!' was heard.

"Okay, okay, I get it okay!" Mark rolled his eyes. "Alright… I'm going to permit you to help… but if anything happens to you-"

Percy raised his hand and nodded. "I get it, it's not your fault." He turned around to help the others hang the streamers, but before that, Mark laughed.

"That doesn't mean that our classmates can't ban you, though."

* * *

In the end, his class president was correct.

He didn't even get the _chance _to help before people hoarded him with questions such as the following:

"What happened to your arm? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Can you still use them? Are they going to be amputated? Was that the result of the car crash? Do you need any help in moving your arms? Did they get burned? What does it feel like when I poke it like this with my finger?"

It was irritating, and that was saying something to an ADHD-addled kid.

But, since he was confined to staying in the corridor as watch and escort for the teachers, he had no other choice but to contemplate on _whatever happened the weekend before._

If he wasn't a demigod, then he would've accepted the excuse that 'maybe you forgot about the things that have happened because you bonked your head pretty bad on the street floor, you know, because of the car crash and all, be happy that you're still alive at this point'. But he _was _a demigod, and dying was an occupational hazard- you can't just be a demigod without tons of danger. Child of the Big Three or not, you're still delicious to the common monster.

-Which was a very big problem since he was the son of one of the Big Three, and they were the juiciest types of demigods.

_What the Hades? Juiciest? I know I'm bored but what the Hades was that._

Then there was that matter in whatever the attack was. He remembered fighting, and fainting, but he didn't actually know if he was remembering or _making things up. _It wasn't the first time he'd done it, which was pretty bad.

_But a Hydra? One of the biggest baddies in the Greek World? The Whack-a-Head-And-Three-Head-Pop-Out monster? The Hash-Slinging-Slash-and-Thrice-to-Smash?_

_Okay those were bad, but still that hydra._

He had come terms with the fact that maybe he did imagine everything the moment he woke up in the hospital and not in camp. He had accepted that fact that the driver of the bus that he was riding in had some car crash or something.

But then he receives his teacher's message on his forehead, on a _sticky note, _stating that _he _was the one who had saved him, _he _was the one who called his parents, and that _he _knew that Paul wasn't real father.

_What the Hades does that mean then? Does that mean he knows that we practically adopted Paul to be my stepdad?_

… _Wait no, that doesn't work that way- I meant does he know that Paul isn't my first stepdad? Does he know about Smelly Gabe? Does that mean he was the one who bought the marble statue and recognized the thing?_

_Or maybe.._

It wasn't possible, that he was sure. He hadn't told anyone that he didn't know his real father- because frankly, he did! He knew his father- hell, his father was quite well known too!

_But it's not like I could tell my birth certificate and everyone else that my dad is Poseidon, Lord of the Seas, Oceans, Earthquakes, and all that. Then-_

_What the Hades does Sir Alfred mean? Was it the first one, the second one, or the third one?_

_Gah-_

"Perseus, stare into the winds more and you might not fulfil your duties as bodyguard."

Percy blinked, not really paying attention to the one who had spoken to him. "Yeah, thank you miss." A few beats of silence and suddenly he realized what _name _was used to refer to him. He looked up and his eyes widened.

No one was there.

"What the-" he stuttered, looking around for anyone. He ran through the hall and saw no one. He knew in the span that he wasn't paying attention that a teacher wouldn't just run through the hall for the heck of it- _or maybe they do, because they finally learned ninja moves- _but of course that wasn't possible.

His hand instinctively went to his pocket, clutching Riptide tightly.

"Who's there?" he shouted. His shout echoed across the hall, making him narrow his eyes.

_Click, clack, click, clack-_

"Who's here?"

He whirled around and clicked his ballpen to face- Alfred?! _Oh gods. _Percy immediately panicked as the man looked up from the screen of his phone and stared at him in a weird way.

"Ahahhahaha…." Percy giggled in a nervous way. _He saw it, didn't he. He was looking at me dead-on. He's just pretending he doesn't see whatever I'm holding. I'm dead. If he has clear sight, then I'm totally dead. He would have seen Riptide out of the open._

_Sir Alfred will expel me and I won't have any education and Annabeth will be pissed at me and Mom and Paul would probably slam their heads together and knock themselves out and then I'm going to be forced to go to another country or another continent entirely to learn the things I have to learn and I'm probably getting to be blacklisted at this point I'll be the kid who'll be known as the School Kickout-_

"Nice pen, but I don't need it." Alfred deadpanned, shifting the backpack slung sloppily behind him. "Why are you even putting that in front of me?" He squinted. "Do I know you?"

Percy put down Riptide and blinked at the man. "Uh… Sir Alfred? It's me, Percy."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Ooooh, so that's what you look like when you're blurred!"

"Your glasses sir-"

"You look like a blob!" Alfred laughed boisterously. "It's like looking at the Photobooth specialties, or those filters they have, or something." He laughed again, this time louder and it echoed down the hall. "Who am I kidding? Everything looks like a blob when I walk around without my glasses on."

"You forgot it?"

The blond shook his head. "Nope, I just wanted to see if I could go around the school without my glasses." He grinned like he had won the greatest prize of all. "I didn't bump into anything, and I could still recognize things without that much clarity!"

"That's…." Percy awkwardly coughed- _What do you say when someone tells you that- _"-great, Sir Alfred!" He smiled uneasily. "Well, sir, you know what today is, right? So I have to escort you down the way…"

"Oh, sure, yeah." Alfred grinned. "I know where I got to go. Got to hide from the students, right? Try to find me!" And with that, he whistled down the hall.

Percy sweatdropped. "Sir, it's the other way, you're not supposed to _hide _from us-" He noticed the man wasn't even listening and had turned already to the other hall, making him sigh. "Alright, sheesh."

_Wait._

_Does that mean he didn't see the sword since he said pen and he said I looked like blob?_

… _Sweet!_

* * *

"We are now here to celebrate the day of the people who are with us every day in this learning institution- which is to commemorate Personnel's Day! A round of applause!"

The gymnasium, which doubled as the school's meeting place, boomed with loud applause. Percy clapped along as well, looking at the other teachers who were in front of all of the students, being part of the program. He recognized his other classmates preparing behind the stage, and momentarily threw a 'hello' gesture to them and a thumbs-up to encourage them.

"Now, teachers and other personnel, sit back and relax, enjoy this day, because it is yours!" The announcer said loudly at the microphone. "First presentation…"

* * *

"Ugh, I'm getting sleepy." Lisa muttered beside the equally drowsy Percy. "Staying up to print letters was a hassle."

Percy yawned, hearing her. "True, but I didn't even stay up late that much. I just really feel like sleeping."

"I'm with you there, mate." Chris nodded, folding his glasses and pinning it to his jacket. He stretched his legs, and sighed happily. "Ah, that hits the spot."

"Oy!" Veronica slapped his leg, startling the salt-and-pepper haired teen awake. She rolled her eyes and tutted, "The teachers will be thanking us now, so sit down properly before they call you out!"

"They won't do that, it's not like we're the only ones doing it." Chris muttered under his breath, making Percy laugh.

"And now, for the Closing Remarks, Mr. Alfred F. Jones! Give him a round of applause!" The student body clapped (and those who were his students even hooted and hollered) and the history teacher walked towards the stage.

"Hello guys!" He waved, grinning. "Those presentations were awesome! The only thing we need are the cameras and we could call it a world-class performance!" He laughed, eliciting some laughs from the others. "Alright-y, here are the things I'm going to tell you to-" He stopped a while, looking towards the back. He paused, and turned to the microphone again.

"We really, really appreciate everything you prepared for us today. I mean, you've really shown us what you've got!" Percy tuned out whatever his teacher was saying in favor to looking at the back, to whatever his teacher had stopped to look at.

People dressed like they belonged to the Men In Black movie were all there, all donned in suits and shades and everything like that. Some even had guns, and the other one was signalling (presumably) Alfred to make his speech faster.

"Hey, Chris," he elbowed the other, who looked at him inquisitively. "-do you see them? The guys in black?"

"Sure do." he nodded as he donned his glasses. "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know, but Sir Alfred seems to know about them." Percy narrowed his eyes. "For what though?"

"We don't know, but we know for sure Alfred has connections with the government, and the security branches of the country." The green-jacketed teen shrugged. "He must be a really vital factor in the government, for them to always seek him in whatever they're doing. And the maximum security I sometimes see him with- I'm pretty sure you don't get bullet-proofed guys in full gear when you're just going to a concert."

Percy blinked at the additional information. "What?"

"Concert, I've seen him at one. He surprisingly likes Rock. He's got these bodyguards with him when he got out of his car, but I think he told them to stay hidden. I think those who loved the band went with him in plain sight."

The son of Poseidon looked at him in the corner of his eyes. He knew that Chris was an observant guy, but _whoa. "_What do you call those guys again?"

"Plainclothesmen? Undercover men? They go about in different names." He shrugged again, but then he sat up in attention. "Hey, look. Seems like Sir Alfred's going to them."

"What?" He looked towards the suited men and indeed saw Alfred with them.

The blond seemed to be annoyed, pointing back to the stage repeatedly and gesturing wildly, his face plastered with irritation. He was suddenly brought closer to a man with dark, flaming red shades and the two began saying something that looked like it made each other angrier by the minute. Percy made the move to stand up but Veronica stopped him.

"What are you trying to do? Listen to the principal, idiot!"

"CR." He said shortly. As he stood, he could feel that Chris had a surprised look on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Be careful." Chris warned. "That guy seems like his eyes are flaming for some reason."

Percy paused in shock before hurrying towards the back.

_Ares._

* * *

"-have to hurry."

That was the part of the conversation he heard when he finally saw a good hiding place near them. The son of Poseidon cupped his ear to hear anything else he needed. His eyes widened with as the conversation lingered on.

"Look. I don't want to abide with your stupid negotiations, okay? I'm a teacher, not some dog that you can order around."

"If you know who I am, then you won't be talking to me like this."

_Psh, anyone with guts would speak like that to you Ares, you suck and you're a jerk. Most of the time._

_**Remember that I'm still a god, Jackson. I can still hear your thoughts.**_

_What the-?_

_**You think I don't know that you're there? Be glad that I'm talking to someone or you'd be nothing right now for listening to a private conversation.**_

_Not pretty private since you're surrounded with bodyguards._

There was a pause, before a laugh. _**Naïve and ignorant too. Sounds pretty much like your father- are you really much of an idiot to not know that they're Mist Figures?**_

_Are you really much of a stuck-up jerk that you'd forgotten that demigods don't have a mist figure radar?_

_**Shut up Jackson, or you might see your teacher burst into nothingness.**_

_You wouldn't._

_**I can. **_(Percy noticed the small fact that he responded with 'can' and not 'will', making him doubt more that he would actually do that to his teacher, making him relax a little)

"And you're not listening to me, people talking to you again?" Alfred's voice interrupted both of their mental conversation, jolting Percy a little.

"I'm a busy man, of course I was."

Alfred's booming laugh was heard. "Funny, I don't think you can talk to your clients without earpieces or some sort."

_**Maybe I am going to erase him from existence right now. He's pissing me off. You're next on the line.**_

_Nothing you can't handle, I'm pretty sure. A lot of people curse you, I think someone as my teacher won't bother you. Why are you even here anyway?_

_**Not your business. **_

"So this arrangement we have." Alfred continued once more. "It's still going to continue? With or without my consent?"

"Yes, pretty much." Ares chuckled. "You don't have a say in it."

"First you go here in a public institution and drag me away from an important speech, and now you tell me I can't even have a say in the meeting. Are you kidding me right now?"

"Nope."

"What the frick dude, this ain't fair."

"Life's ain't fair."

"And the weather could be. You just all are a bunch of uncaring people."

"How the heck do they still permit you to go to the meetings when you're a jerk?"

"Wow, me? I'm not a jerk, I'm a hero. Check that again bro, you might be talking about yourself."

"I outta-"

Laughs emanated from both men, making Percy's eyes widen.

"Outta what, Arden?"

"Outta sock you in the face-"

"In front of all the people? You wouldn't broha, you know I'm stronger than you."

"In terms of strength, maybe. But in combat? You will be down faster than I say 'Bow to me'; that's how weak you are in comparison to me."

"Did you even hear yourself dude? I'm stronger than you but I'll fall to you because I'm weaker? What the hell?"

"Semantics."

"That doesn't even make sense."

Percy turned around, eyes wide. _What the… Is Sir Alfred FRIENDS with Ares? And apparently he's Arden?_

_Maybe he's friends with Arden, not Ares. Yeah, that makes much more sense. 'Arden' seems more likable than Ares. They seem to be pretty close too. What are they to each other though? Are they colleagues, or are they boss-and-employee? _

_Hey Ares, how do you know Sir Alfred?_

_**How? Easy, I'm a god.**_

_Really helpful there._

_**You're welcome.**_

"The meeting's not _that _serious, right? No resigning or something."

"I think."

"Really helpful there."

Percy laughed as 'Arden' grunted in response. _Same response. That means you must be the least helpful god in the whole universe._

_**I will find a way to kill you without anyone knowing. Same for your teacher.**_

_You seem to like him though, better than me._

_**Tch, Arden likes him, not me.**_

_That's great lying, have you taken lessons from you brother?_

The god of war didn't respond anymore, as he started the conversation with Alfred once more.

"See you tomorrow. I hope you die."

"Impossible. They can't do that to their most valuable person."

"Right, we could always talk to another, it's easy."

"Really? You can't- I'm the last one you could talk to rationally, and if you ask the others, I don't think they would like to meet you anymore."

"Whatever."

"Did I hit a sore spot? It's true."

"_Whatever."_

Alfred laughed again and bid goodbye. He trudged back to the front of the gymnasium, completely unaware that Percy was eavesdropping. The son of Poseidon went out of his hiding place before blinking fast.

_That…. was an enlightening experience._

* * *

"What did you hear with your eavesdropping expedition?" Chris asked fast, before Percy even had the chance to sit down. The green-eyed teen looked at him for a brief moment and sat down before answering him.

"Well… I learned that Sir Alfred isn't just a teacher, he might also be a businessman."

_With a god as the business partner or co-worker, that's just mind-blowing. How is he so close with him anyway? I don't even think Ares would do that with his siblings._

_First Lord Hermes, then Lord Ares. What the Hades IS with Sir Alfred?_

_Next thing I know Dad knows him._

"Not surprising." Chris honestly answered. "Having a business is the easiest thing to do nowadays."

"True." Percy nodded. "True."

_But not with the God of War._

* * *

"Sir Alfred!"

Percy walked towards the man who looked surprised that he had called him. "Sir!"

"Yeah?" The blond cocked his head to the side. He was just about to put the key into the lock of his car before Percy had called him. "What do you need?"

"Sir…" _The big moment. It's the big moment. Tell him. What do you mean by the letter that you gave me?_

Alfred clapped his hands in front of the teen's face, startling him. He had an amused look on his face, and he was grinning widely. "You've been staring at me for too long, I'd figured you had spaced out."

"Oh, uh, yeah." The taller teen combed his hair in embarrassment. "Do you, uh…" He trailed off.

The other man nodded slowly, waiting for his response. "Do I what bro?" Alfred raised his eyebrows.

"Do I know-" Before he could actually tell him his plight, Alfred suddenly grabbed him and made them both duck, and everything happened so fast that Percy had to shake his head to regain his focus. He had heard a gunshot near him, but he couldn't remember a thing.

He was brought up again, and what he saw next was Alfred's inquisitive face. "So…" the man asked, raising his eyebrows a little. "What do you want for me to know?"

"What?" _The gunshot? What the Hades happened? Wait, what do I mean by gunshot?_

Alfred laughed. "Are you okay?" He brought a hand to his forehead. "You're not speaking continuously today, Perce. Are you sure you're really okay? The medicines the doctors might be giving you might be too high for your sickness, you have to switch to those low-effect meds."

"I'm okay, I'm okay."

_They don't even need to give me medicine since I don't even need any treatment anymore. I could remove these casts if I wanted to, but that would be too suspicious._

Percy shook the hand from his forehead and opted to smile weakly. "Uh, next time then!"

As he walked away, his head was full of thoughts.

_I heard a gunshot, but I couldn't remember where._

_I remembered being pulled down by Sir Alfred, but why?_

_In the short time that had happened, did something happen?_

_Or…did I just make everything up again?_

He heard his teacher's car rev away, and he turned around to look back at where the car was. If he had not blinked, he would have seen the golden dust fly away.

Too bad he did.

* * *

Percy shifted a little as his doctor examined his cast.

"I'm glad you didn't remove this." She said in a pleasant tone, smiling. "It makes me happy that you didn't disobey. Imagine all the people getting angry at me!"

That was Doctor Cassandra, or Doctor Cass as she preferred.

The teen nodded, chuckling lightly. "Yes ma'am, that's why I didn't remove it." He didn't mention that in fact he did because he liked dipping his arms in water- _Because no offense, water is better than the stuff you put on me or force me to take. They taste bad and they don't really help me- _and that was admittedly faster. Still, they were humans, and he wasn't. Wholly.

She smiled pleasantly, and Percy just noticed the abnormally sharp canines she had. _Was that always there? I don't know. I know I always look at her on the face though but I never recall her having pointed teeth. _The woman tapped his shoulder and made him turn around.

"Mister Jackson, may I ask, where is that friend of yours? The blonde-haired blue-eyed man that brought you inside?"

He blinked, not really expecting that question. "Well, his name is Alfred F Jones…" The doctor nodded, like she was listening to the most important thing ever made or ever told to her. "And… he's a teacher, usually History but sometimes it changes, of course."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You're friends with two teachers?"

_Thanks for stating the obvious, Sherlock. Wait. What? _"What do you mean by two teachers?" his suspicion was raised to an abnormally high degree for a mortal. "I didn't mention two."

She blinked, and now Percy began to notice that she looked weird-_no offense Doctor Cass- _when she made facial expressions. "Oh! Silly me. You weren't awake when you were brought in here, of course. I meant the man in the wheelchair! The old one?"

_Man in the wheelchair- what the, Mr. Brunner? What the Hades was he doing with Sir Alfred? Why would they even be together for gods' sakes?!_

_Get your thoughts together, Perce. Mr. Brunner's not the only old guy on a wheelchair, sheesh._

"Oh what was that sweet grandpa's name? Mister…." the woman checked some kind of notepad. "Oh! No first name. Mister Brunner!" And a sword suddenly stuck on her arm. "What?"

Percy, his sword clicked open, glared at her. "Who are you and what have you done with Doctor Cass?" he growled, green eyes lighting. He looked at her with a glare, annoyance running in his veins. "Try harder with the act, really, no first name? Seriously? On the records? Are you kidding me right now?" He looked at her intently. "And not even a wince? What the- what the Hades are you?"

_You're not a mortal, obviously. _"What are you?!"

"Foolish demigod." The woman moved her arm and removed the sword. "Hasn't a god already warned you about us? Are you that senile and forgetful that you disregard a god's advice?" She moved _very _fast to the back of the room  
and smirked- _I hate that smirk to bits and pieces- _and raised an eyebrow.

"What god-" His eyes widened in surprise, recalling a phrase from a certain war god. "Mist figure?" She nodded. "Then who conjured you up? Who made you? Him? A god?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, you think they're the only ones capable of doing such things? I assure you, Perseus. These gods and goddesses of the Olympian are not the only ones capable of conjuring such. There are other monsters and demigods who can."

His eyebrow twitched. "Are you telling me there's a monster smart enough to conjure one _and _control one?" He frowned. "You're joking."

_Because that might be slightly alarming. If they gain an IQ above ten, uh oh._

"I am not, why do you think I am here right now?" She sneered. "This is why we _will _revolt against you. You think you are always-" she suddenly stopped, and looked at him. "But that is beside the point of why I am here. I'd like you to be wary of that man you call friend."

"Alfred?" He readied his sword, prompt to slash this woman's head if this woman badmouthed or made up things about him. "What about him?"

She clicked her tongue. "Well, aside from the fact that he is definitely not normal, he is also hiding many secrets from you."

He rolled his eyes. _Wow. Really? _"Everyone has secrets. You're not fooling me."

The woman raised her hands. "What I meant that he has many secrets hidden from you. Secrets that will make you doubt him. Secrets that can destroy your view about him. Secrets that can shake your world." She smiled. "Do you want to know one?"

_NO. Not really._ "I don't care if he has secrets, and if he does, then it's not my choice to know without his consent! And don't think you're fooling me, huh. I know stuff that will shake _your _world because frankly, I don't think knowing that you're going to die soon will be secretive enough." He yelled and ran towards the woman, who kept laughing and jumping over things.

"He's good at fighting!"

He jumped and slashed his sword, cutting of her arm, although no blood spilled. _Weird. She's a literal clay monster. _"I know that, try more, Play-Doh!"

She honestly looked offended, but continued her tirade. "He has super strength!"

"I know that!"

"He knows your true identity!"

That stopped him. _What? _He glared, pressing the tip of Riptide on the woman's chin. "Don't start blaming and making stuff, Play-Doh." _I am honestly going to shape you to the ground and stick you to the ground or something._

She smiled, though a look into her eyes alerted Percy that she was scared and probably lying. "Yes, he knows of your true identity. He knows and makes it a secret! He never tells you things like this and will probably keep it a secret till the day he dies!" She laughed like a lunatic, and Percy stabbed her on the stomach, annoyed.

"If he does, then I'm thanking him." He glared stronger. "He keeps it a secret that he knows that I'm a demigod? That's good! He's not treating me like a monster or getting scared or annoyed from me. He's not pointing it out to his colleagues who could be like you or a monster. Unlike you, he's not an idiot!"

She rolled her eyes. "Alright. Let me admit some things to you. One, I might not be telling the whole truth right now. Two, I might be. Three, your doctor tasted juicy to the one who conjured me."

He yelled in annoyance- because he hated riddles and hated her for killing his sweet doctor- _That's why she looked so weird- _and began to attack her like no tomorrow.

He slashed her head off, and watched it loll on the ground, looking like a ball of clay. "Sheesh. That looks bad." He shuddered, and stretched his arms. "This is better without that cast…" He walked out of the hospital, saying his pleasantries and waving goodbye.

* * *

As he walked to his home, he pocketed his hands and stared at the ground, lost in his thoughts.

_If she was joking, then what the Hades is the truth? Does Alfred really know about me, did he actually go with Mr. Brunner? Why would they even know each other? Teacher Association Club?_

_If what she says is true, then that means all this time Sir Alfred might be hiding things from me too. Has he been hiding more things about my life? Does that mean him knowing Lord Hermes and Lord Ares mean something? _

But that wasn't what bothered him, if he was honest to himself. There was a ringing thought in his mind that made his chest heavy and his thoughts darker about the man.

_If he knows that I'm a demigod, then does that mean his friendship with me was just a ruse?_

* * *

**And that's a wrap. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and tell me your thoughts. Please forgive me too, please? owo**


	15. Chapter 8

**Hello there. And yes, I suck. See notes for my huge apology. But for now, here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy, and forgive me.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Slowly Unraveling**

Percy heaved on the school rooftop, clicking Riptide and pocketed it.. Golden dust surrounded him, and he watched it be brought away by the wind.

_Tenth attack this week. Twenty in total, with last week as well._

_I've been used being lax in school that I never thought attacks can actually happen._

_My arms are jellier than that wibbly-wobbly gelatin._

_I suck._

_There's so many things that had just happened this week though. Long tests, short quizzes, a bunch of other stuff, monster attacks left and right, and most of all, the start of this week…_

_Alfred F Jones' resignation._

He frowned as he looked at the faculty room, and saw his substitute teacher, , who wasn't really the best teacher around. _Why the Hades did Sir Alfred resign? And be replaced by this guy? Sheesh. _

_Everyone was absolutely devastated. I've never seen so many people begging for a teacher to come back._

_But the teachers said he resigned last Saturday. He didn't even show up, but a trusted friend of Alfred delivered it to the teachers. Even the faculty didn't even know what was going on, and nothing else is known._

_He started being absent last week and just this week the faculty announced he had resigned. He was immediately replaced by a teacher who was in reservation duties only. He's nice… but..._

_Well, expect the fact that History wasn't the same anymore. Mr. Stevenson is alright, but Al had a different charm. And worse is, I don't have anything to contact with him. IM is an option, but what am I going to do? "Hey Al, don't freak out with the blob of something-rainbow-water in front of you that looks like a screen! So, uh, how's it going? Why'd you resign? Oh don't worry Sir Al! This is totally normal to my kind! Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you, I'm a demigod! Sorry! You know me, ADHD and pretty forgetful. Haha!"_

He frowned, and shook his head and started to trudge down the stairs, pocketing his hands. "Horrible, Perce." He scratched his head, sighing. He went to the CR and fished out a drachma, saying the usual words, until a certain girl popped into view.

"Seaweed Brain! I haven't heard from you in a week-" Annabeth blinked, and walked closer to the IM. "Wait- have you been _fighting _monsters?"

He smiled in affection. _Observant as always. _"Yeah. The toll is just hitting me now." The son of Poseidon nodded. "How'd you know, Wise Girl?"

She shrugged and put down all of her materials, sitting in front of the IM. "Instincts, and the fact that you're sweaty. Dry yourself." He did so, and leaned on the sink, yawning. "Are you in a restroom? You haven't gone home?"

He looked tired all of a sudden, as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Yeah. I haven't. Ten attacks this week, Annabeth, and I meant attacks, not the total number of monsters. There were five last week too." He looked down, turning on the water for a moment and began swirling the water in the air. "I don't know if it's because I've not been into my jig yet, or it might be everything happening this week and stress. Gods, Wise Girl, I want to leave for a while."

Annabeth smiled softly. "Percy. Don't be like that. We've went through harder times, remember? Just hold on. A few more months and you'd be graduating." She winked. "Well, let's talk about stuff. What happened this week? Aside from school and the attacks?"

He looked up and then sighed. "Um...Sir Alfred resigned."

She blinked. "Wait, Sir Alfred, like the Alfred you befriended?" She saw him nod and frowned. "Why so sudden? And when the school is almost ending?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know myself. It sucks, Annabeth. I might be friendly but that doesn't mean I'm _friendly. _He was the only true friend I had there...and then…"

The daughter of Athena smiled. "I get it, but don't be a seaweed brain, Seaweed Brain. Follow what you want to do. I know Sally would understand."

Percy smiled, looking at her with a playful smirk.

"Even not go to school for a while?"

Annabeth looked at him with a disapproving glance. "Percy-"

"Annabeth." The son of Poseidon regarded her with a serious tone, which surprised Annabeth for a little bit. "It's not only that, alright? It's more than that. The monsters- the monsters keep saying _I _had a hand on why he's missing. The monsters are actually telling _me _stuff about Sir Alfred and I don't understand. They want me, and also him! I seriously don't understand, Wise Girl. They're telling me something and I don't understand and couldn't connect the dots. And, and-"

Annabeth pursed her lips, seeing him so distraught before her. _Time to tell him some of my suspicions… _"Seaweed Brain."

"-I understand why they're attacking me. I'm a son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three! I'm used to being attacked for no particular reason, except that. But sometimes it's also for ransom. But never, _ever _for another innocent guy!"

"_Perseus Jackson calm down!" _Annabeth stood up, frowning. Percy looked at her with rapt attention. "It's Thursday, right? I'll be going there, whatever it takes. And maybe we can get some clues on why the monsters want him or not. But I'm trying to tell you right now, Seaweed Brain. He's not innocent. He knows more than he shows. Believe me, Percy. Alfred is not, Alfred is _not _what he looks like."

The green-eyed teen looked at her, lost. "Y-You think so…?"

Annabeth smiled softly. "I'm a daughter of Athena. I'm always correct."

* * *

"I haven't toured around your school, Seaweed Brain, and I must say, your new school is quite amazing. Not that good with the design of the buildings, but the place is nice enough."

Percy groaned playfully, hearing her talk about soon-to-be-profession. It was nice hearing her and having her near him, honestly.

She smiled towards him. "Now. Let's infiltrate your school faculty. We might see some stuff."

Percy blinked. "W-Wait, _what? _We didn't-"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, slinging her bag and taking out her invisibility cap, winking. "Oh, hush. Do you have other ways to sway your faculty in helping you know anything about your school?"

"She's somehow right, honey." Sally admitted, shrugging as she put a plateful of cookies in front of them. "Unless, Paul goes there and interrogates them."

Paul, who wasn't exactly listening to them and was looking at the window with a curious gaze, turned around and blinked. "What was that? I heard my name."

Sally peered over to the window, curious to what he was looking at. "What are you-"

"Two people are heading to our house." Paul explained briefly, standing up. "And will be knocking in three-"

Annabeth pushed Percy into the CR, who was a little bit surprised as the door closed on his face.

"_Wise Girl!"_

"_Hush!"_

"-two-"

The gray-eyed teen put the cap over her head and squatted behind the sofa, making sure she wouldn't be detected at all.

"-one."

The doorbell sounded, and Sally made her way to the front door. "Why hello there!" She smiled, her acting so good she didn't seem to be pretending. "May I ask who you two are?"

The two individuals, one man and one woman, smiled sickly sweet, making Annabeth roll her eyes as she watched them. "Nancy and Scott, respectively." Scott introduced. "May we come in? We just have a few questions about...Perseus Jackson."

Annabeth face-palmed inaudibly.

_Idiots._

"Ma'am, do you understand what the plight of your son is? He has been missing school for weeks. No one can contact him because he has no social media at all, and whenever we call your house all you say is that he doesn't want to talk to us. I'm sorry we had to go here. You say your son is attending school, but I'm afraid he is not so."

Sally pursed her lips and looked at Paul, who looked lost, and she sighed internally. _Right, he isn't used to this stuff even after these years. I've dealt worse. _She looked back at the school officials and smiled pleasantly.

"Oh dear, I do understand! Don't worry. And I apologize that we aren't that kind of people, being technology-savvy at all. It's funny, my husband is much more adept in using these things!" The official laughed, looking at Paul. "And...as for Percy, that is where we might help...But we don't know. I don't think he wants to continue going to school anymore.''

The woman, Nancy, blinked in surprise. "But, Ma'am! Only two more months and he could graduate! I understand he might have some… disabilities that might make learning a bit harder for him, but I know he can do it. We do not understand-"

Paul chuckled. "You wouldn't understand, promise, even I don't! But what's best is best."

The man, Scott, frowned and sighed. "Look. We haven't seen Mr. Jackson yet, and we wanted to make sure how he is. He has been absent for the last two weeks and we do not tolerate students in JU that would love to dilly-dally more than go to a school. His grades aren't even sufficient and him being absent will make the chance of graduation for him impossible-"

Sally glared, eyes blazing. "Excuse me sir, are you telling me that my son is incapable, and that he is someone who'd rather waste time? For all you know is that my son is going through a tough time right now! Or worse! And it's unfortunate that we cannot even help him!"

Paul looked at her, confused. _Wha._

Sally winked. _Not now._

The man spluttered. "That is not what I am trying to say! We are trying to say that you should show your son and we could counsel him about these things!"

Nancy nodded. "Of course ma'am. We're not insinuating anything but we just really want to know about the state of Percy Jackson. We understand that his favorite teacher suddenly resigned but we don't know the extent of this student's attachment is to that man for him to become absent-"

"Wait, am I understanding what you're trying to tell us?" Paul frowned, and Sally panicked internally. "Are you saying that Percy might have a connection with Alfred's sudden resignation?"

Nancy nodded. "Of course. Getting Percy is getting Alfred, and getting them both is killing both birds with one stone." She smiled. "Are we finally getting into a good point?"

Paul shook his head. "Nope. Out, out, I'm sorry, I'm trying to be civil, but once you're telling me that Percy, my son, is somehow _related _ to Alfred's resignation, is utterly out of this world!" He frowned. "And you are not even supposed to be investigators. What kind of school investigates a student for a resignation of a teacher? Get out of my house, please."

Sally blinked as Paul practically kicked the two officers out of their house, and watched him go down the steps and stare at the car going away. "Oh...dear."

Percy finally came out of the bathroom, an awestruck look on his face. "Whoa….was that seriously Paul?"

Sally nodded, smiling brightly. "Honey!" She smiled and hugged the man, who still looked a little peeved. "How was warding off two monsters disguised as officers for the first time?"

Paul blinked, looking at the mother and son duo. "W-Wait, what?!"

Percy laughed. "Yeah! It's true. Right, Wise Girl?"

A moment passed before Percy felt uneasy. "Wise Girl?"

Paul and Sally looked around for any trace of the teen before losing a bit of color in worry.

_Nothing._

"This is not funny! Annabeth!" His voice went up in worry.

_Oh gods. _He already knew where she was. _Wise Girl!_

* * *

"**Nothing at all. Drat." **

"**Who even says that anymore? Keep up with the times, lady."**

"**Haha, you keep criticizing me when all you did was ruin our chances on getting Perseus."**

The daughter of Athena, staying on the backseat of the car, rolled her eyes.

_You both did. _

_First mistake you did was call Percy, Perseus._

"**But enough about that. How are we going to do this now?" **'Nancy' griped, crossing 'her' arms over her chest. **"We know why Perseus is wanted by almost the whole monster realm. But what does **_**She **_**want with that Alfred guy? I don't understand."**

Annabeth nodded, listening. _Aside from he might actually know something about our world…_

'Scott' laughed, a smirk playing on his lips. **"Pfft. You're still in the dark then? Well, you **_**are **_**one of those monsters that don't really get the honorary place of meeting Jones. He's not what you say… 'human'.**

_Gotcha. Confirmed. _

"**Besides. You don't need to know his importance. We were just supposed to learn wherever he is, and if we can, get Perseus. However, we both failed on those tasks, so expect **_**Her **_**to get angry. At you, mostly."**

"**Hah, are you joking?" **Nancy had an equal smirk on her lips. **"I'll tell your slip-up and then you'll get punished as well. So don't think that you're free, 'Scott'."**

Scott frowned. **"Whatever. It's still your fault."**

"**How are we going to extract information from his **_**parents? **_**About another guy? Besides, the others told us that the demigod was either stupid, good at acting or extremely ignorant. I doubt that even the fish god's son **_**knows **_**about that stupid teacher's whereabouts." **Nancy griped. **"Let's just be glad that we weren't slashed into smithereens."**

"**I know I smelled something earlier though…" **Scott truthfully confessed. **"It's either they were hiding or they just came by. You know what?"**

Annabeth's eyes widened, but she remained calm. _Steady._

"**I can smell it right here too!"**

Scott slammed the breaks and tore his seat belt from him, hounding out of the car and opening the backseat door. Nancy, following the other's example, took a second before she moved, moving to the center of the car and hissed dangerously."

"**Sweet demigod~ We can smell you~"**

Scott sniffed downwards to the floor of the car, licking his lips. **"There **_**was **_**a demigod here! But how did we not know?" **He bared his sharp, inhumane teeth, his form slowly showing. **"Demigod~"**

Nancy gasped suddenly from above him and as he looked up, saw that she was choking on her seatbelt already with a dagger stuck on her head. **"I-Invisible-!" **She choked, exploding into golden dust.

"_**Invisible?" **_The monster, an Erinyes*, growled as he jumped back far from the car. **"Show yourself demigod! I do not have any knowledge of an invisible one!"**

"Well then." A voice came out of nowhere rang. "If that's what you want. But I must say, I'm quite...interested on what you were doing beforehand. What is this 'Alfred' that you speak of?" Annabeth tried to speak in a lower, ghastly tone to hide her identity.

Scott laughed. **"Alfred is not of your concern, demigod! It is ours, **_**He **_**is ours!"**

The daughter of Athena rolled her eyes. "And..._why _is he important? Is it because he is one of the forgotten heroes of our time and world? Is the monster side recruiting him to fight for you, since you need more men to fight this war against us?"

"**Who do you think we are, scarce in numbers? Hate to break it to you, Miss Demigod, we are **_**plenty. **_**We are **_**numerous. **_**And Alfred? He is no 'hero of your time and world'... In fact. He is more!" **

_That _surprised her. "_More?" _

_How could there be possibly more? _

"Are you saying he is more than him knowing about our world?"

Scott grinned, a light glinting in his eyes, his wings flapping loud. **"Why do you think we demand on searching for him?"**

* * *

Annabeth marveled at the sight she had created with her knife and a lighter.

And the golden dust sprinkling over her like rain.

She smiled at her handiwork. "Hm. Not one of my best plans but it works." Best way to destroy any evidence about two monsters was to explode the car's gas tank with the a lit lighter.. She walked over her knife and kicked it a few feet off from its original position and laid it on the grass. Standing over the hot metal, she looked at the car burning in her line of sight and watched as people who saw the sight call the 911.

_Well that's taken care of. _She picked her now-cold dagger and slipped it on her knife holster. _I've learned quite a lot of information today…._

_And some troubling news as well._

* * *

"Well, I admit this might be the best course of action, instead of actually bombarding the faculty." Percy thoughtfully looked at his teacher's house, an all-too-familiar sight. He smirked as Annabeth smiled beside him. "But, don't forget, you were also the one who proposed that idea, so don't look so proud right there."

The gray-eyed teen rolled her eyes. "Well, it's still a possibility. You never know. And besides-", she smiled back at him, patting his cheek. "-you were quite eager on busting your faculty room."

Percy blushed a bit, admitting to that fault. "Well, I've always wanted to get in that room, don't blame me."

The son of Poseidon chuckled as he went out of the taxi and shrugged, going towards the house. "True, true." He looked upwards to the window and his eyes widened, pulling Annabeth close to him and hiding behind the plants. "Wise Girl! Did you see that?"

She nodded. "Yes. Why are we hiding?"

The son of Poseidon's eyebrow twitched. "Because! That wasn't Sir Alfred at all!. What is he doing? Robbing the house?"

The golden-haired teen shrugged. "Maybe, or cleaning. What matters is-"

A crash suddenly happened inside, and a quiet _"Ma, ma…" _was heard. "_Sono otoko to wa nanidesu ka? Watashi wa kare o rikai shite imasendeshita. (What is with that man? I never understood him.)" _

Percy's eyes widened more. "What the Hades is he saying? Is that Japanese? Or is he saying some code we don't understand? Or a demon summoning?" He readied himself and reached for his pen, getting uneasy at the black-haired man inside of his teacher's home.

Annabeth listened a bit more. "Definitely Japanese. I don't hear anyone else."

The two teens nodded at each other and quietly headed towards the door.

* * *

"_Totsuzen kiete, watashi ni memo o nokoshi…(Suddenly disappears and leaves me a note…)" _Kiku sighed inside, shuffling the suitcase full of videogames on his hand. He quietly got up and pocketed the note, and closed his eyes. "Might as well…"

His ears twitched a bit as he heard the door creak even a little bit. '_Intruders? I have to defend Alfred's home!' _He quickly ran to his sword and pulled it off its scabbard, hiding it from the intruders' views. "I might not be the owner of this house but I will fight!" He yelled a bit, feeling calm and no sense of fear at all. "Show yourself!"

He was _not _ready for the tackle out of nowhere.

"Gotcha!" Percy grinned, pinning down the floor. "You won't-"

Kiku's eyes narrowed and pushed the teen off of him, and held out his sword. "Who are you and what are you doing here!" He demanded, brandishing the sword in attempt to scare them.

"What are _you _doing here!" Percy readied a stance. "Only Sir Alfred lives here you thief!" Green eyes turned to the briefcase on the man's other hand. "Give back the suitcase!"

The man blinked, softening his tense stance a bit, but didn't lose a bit of composure. "W-Wait, you know Alfred? Are you friends with Alfred-kun?"

The son of Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Give the suitcase! Don't even think about fighting us! You'd totally lose!"

Kiku rolled his eyes, and muttered, "_Watashi wa hontōni sō wa omoimasen…(I don't really think so…)" _He stood up straight and pointed the end of the sword at the both of them, the tip glinting dangerously in the light. "And this suitcase? It doesn't have cash. And, like I asked, are you friends with Alfred-kun? Because I will absolutely not stop attacking you until you tell me."

Annabeth, sensing the man wasn't lying, blocked Percy's view, who spluttered behind her. "Yes, we are friends with Sir Alfred. I apologize for being impulsive, but it was our first instinct when we saw someone inside his house without him."

Kiku lowered his sword, blushing as well as he put it in his scabbard. "I too, am sorry." He bowed in respect, which Annabeth promptly returned, and Percy hesitatingly copied.

_He seems to be experienced in the way of the sword._

_In the way of the sword? Really Perce? Are we going through some Kung Fu Kid reference here?_

_And the sword is well-kept too, unlike Riptide….which reminds me, I have to clean my sword once in a while. Annabeth will kill me for letting Riptide get bad!_

The black-haired man blinked, then blushed in embarrassment. "A-Ah, I'm sorry. I'm _Honda Kiku, _or Kiku Honda. Call me Kiku-san, if it's alright, or Mr. Honda."

"It's alright, Mr. Honda." The daughter of Athena smiled to appease the man's tense posture, which she coped unconsciously. "Annabeth Chase, an acquaintance to Sir Alfred."

"Percy Jackson, a student of his in the JU." He brought his hands up, in the universal sign of surrender. "He's my teacher, and I just wanted to know if he's here and he's alright. I don't understand why'd he resign from being a teacher since he was good at it, and I thought I'd drop by. We're friends. I thought- well we thought-"

"We were curious in the matter." Annabeth explained, sitting down on the couch and noticing offhandedly that the suitcase the man was holding was filled to the brim with different games. _Must be a gaming buddy. _"The school simply stated that a friend of his was the one who brought the resignation letter. Was it you…?"

Kiku nodded. "_Hai, _it was me."

_Alright. That's good. _"Was there anything that could shed some light upon the matter? We promise we won't intrude, but some people...well…"

"They're quite demanding, since, um, Alfred has a bit of a reputation in JU." Percy nodded in assent to her statement. "We just wanted to know why he resigned."

Kiku's eyes widened a fraction but went unnoticeable, and then he composed himself fast. " I…. I actually do not know." That was the truth, Annabeth noticed. "He didn't tell me anything. What I only _do _know his job required him to move out."

"Move out?" Annabeth piped in, quirking an eyebrow. "Are you saying he got a job recommendation in the last approximate three months in school and he promptly _resigned _just to have that?" The daughter of Athena looked at him with a calculating gaze. "Wow."

"_I-Ie!" _Kiku waved his hands, a little bit put-out from the gaze of Annabeth. "I am pretty sure… that he would not do that, he isn't like that…" And under his breath, added in his native language, in a hint of annoyance, "_Watashi mo shiranakatta no hoka ni, kare wa kyōshideshita…(Besides I didn't even know he was a teacher…)"_

"So...can we actually know stuff from you or…?" Percy left the question hanging, waving his hands slightly. Annabeth elbowed him a little. The son of Poseidon smiled nervously. "A-And maybe this is just a man being a normal guy wanting a new job? I don't know."

Kiku sighed. "I sincerely do not know.._demo….(but…)"_

The black-haired man emitted a '_Sōdesu ka ('I see')' _under his breath, and pursed his lips. "Alright. I could tell you a few things. I do not know where he is now, that is why I am here, two is that he is not here now, and, three, he doesn't live here anymore." He looked at the grass, sitting on the steps properly. "You must be worried sick?"

The two nodded in agreement. Kiku sighed and looked at the flower he had plucked out of a weed in the grass. "Suddenly disappeared, only leaving a letter for us. Other than that, nothing at all. It makes us alarmed, but Alfred-san has the habit of being quite spontaneous. You do not know where he will be."

_That's true._

"But, you shouldn't worry about it. What I worry about is this." He showed a paper with an all-too familiar scrawl on the paper. "I can understand this part: **'Ask me if it's alright for you to get the games Keeks, alright? The games are priceless to me, you know that. Principal rule of gamers: never get one from another without permission! Alright? Thanks!'" **Kiku showed the briefcase beside him to show that was what he did. "This man loves knowing so many languages...I don't understand. It must be some kind of a game quote? Although that's absurd since I play games with him all the time…."

Annabeth held the paper with wide eyes.

Percy looked at her and pursed his lips. "Are we supposed to be worried…?" He whispered.

The daughter of Athena shook her head side to side, confused as well.

_**Salvum me  
Cur non vis mihi resignare ? Ego non nocui !  
Ego nullam invenio in eo!**_

_It was written in Latin._

_**Save me **_

_**Why would they want me to resign? I haven't done anything wrong!**_

_**I have no fault in this! **_

Percy gulped in intense worry, eyes wide.

_Whatever Sir Alfred's reason was for resigning…._

_It is NOT good._

* * *

**Somewhere in the US**

Alfred groaned on his bed, tired and worn out.

_Why are they keeping me here. I haven't done anything wrong at all! _

_Well, aside from being a jerk sometimes but hey I'm a hero!_

_What did I ever do to deserve this?!_

"I don't deserve this! Let me out!" He yelled to the screen, banging it loudly. "You know I could break this wall right now, and kick it out if I want to!"

No one answered.

"ANSWER ME! I KNOW SOMEONE'S LISTENING!"

"LET ME OUT!"

* * *

**Hello there, everyone. I'm pretty sure I've disappointed all of you, and I have too. And I'm sorry for being so late in my updates.**

**I'm pretty sure I've lost some people, but to those who stuck, thank you, so much. Thank you. And I hope that my chapter was alright and I hope my chapter still piqued your interest.**

**School has started once more, and it seems school is the one that actually pushes me to actually do my stuff. So, here you are. **

**Please like, follow, review! And to those who do, thank you! Please also state your thoughts about this chapter. Thank you :D**


	16. Chapter 9

**So, hello, I am alive, I am well, I am continuing this story! As I've said in the previous post that I did that I replaced this with, I have revived my creative fire. I'm ready to write as well! So the next update will be next week. Here's an 8K chapter, hopefully this will be alright for you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine- Searching for Answers**

There were things that Percy sometimes didn't understand, and he was willing to admit that. He's not the smartest in the bunch, and he was better for fighting anyway. He might give a little bit of his opinion for battle tactics, but he usually left it to his girlfriend (besides, she loves those things anyway, aside from architecture. She loves that to the _death). _And he was so, _so _glad she was there.

Because if not, holy dear _Poseidon _he would be stumped.

After getting the really disturbing Latin-written message, Annabeth had quickly made him go to his house in break-neck speed. He was athletic, yes he was (who wouldn't be, when you're hacking and slashing monsters left and right, _right?) _but the speed they went burned his lungs.

"Mom-" he breathed in a lungful of air, wheezing a bit, as he climbed the stairs to the porch. "Mom, water please-"

Sally, the ever-ready mother, gasped a bit when she went outside with a pitcher of water. "Oh goodness, what happened to you two?" She retrieved towels inside and gave it to the couple. Annabeth smiled, laughing breathlessly, as she filled her glass with water. Knowing how Percy would down the water in a second, she gave it to the green-eyed teen, who smiled thankfully in return.

"Well, we got an impromptu run, Sally." She stood up and brought on a calculative look on her face. "Percy, stand up. We need to know whatever's happening to your friend." She patted his shoulder, and went inside the house, leaving the mother and son duo outside.

The brown-haired woman neared her son and hugged him first. "Percy? Honey? What's wrong?" Sally asked, cradling Percy's face on her hands. "Is someone after you again? Was a prophecy including you begin?" Her voice was laden with worry, and her face was plastered with distraught.

Percy laughed, hugging her back. "No, no Mom. It's- it's Alfred, Mom. There's a lot of things happening, after his resignation, and then we just checked his place earlier, and apparently he moved out too." He stood out and went inside, drinking the water directly from the pitcher. "This- this isn't just about me, Mom. For some reason, they're targeting Alfred too. What did the guy ever do to deserve it?"

Sally was silent, not knowing what to answer. Instead, she went to get a few snacks for the couple, and opted to cook lunch while at it. Annabeth and Percy went to the living room, a serious atmosphere clouding over them.

"There's something just, not _right _anymore, Percy." Annabeth looked around and then at Percy. "Do you have a pen?"

Percy, feeling the atmosphere was getting _too _restrictive, quirked the end of his lips for a second, bringing his hand to his pocket where Riptide was. Annabeth looked at his hand and leveled an exasperated, but appreciative smile.

"Ha, ha, Seaweed Brain. Go and get a real one." She shook her head while laughing silently, reaching out to a bag of chips and silently reviewing the note as Percy went to get a pen. He returned, dangling the pen in front of her face and simultaneously dipping his hand inside the bag and taking out a few chips.

"Now, now." Annabeth crossed her legs and tapped Percy's shoulder as he sat beside her. "I've been looking at the Latin message. Obviously he didn't want anyone to read it, meaning there are several possible reasons on why he did it- first, he was joking and kidding around, but why bother? Second, he was waiting for someone and prank him or her, especially if the person knows the language, which would absolutely be a jerky thing for him to do. Third and most ominous, he's waiting for someone who could read the letter and help him."

"Me?" The green-eyed teen's breath hitched in worry, re-reading the note. "'**Save me, why would they want me resign? I haven't done anything wrong! I have no fault in this!' **Gods, Annabeth. I...I don't know what to make of it. Is there something wrong with him? I…. I.. It's all my fault-"

Annabeth kissed him briefly, in order to placate the other. "Hey, hey, you _might _have played a part in his disappearance-"

Percy deadpanned at her. "Thanks, Wise Girl."

"-but," she continued like she didn't hear him, "-there was a reason why he left this note, in Latin."

"I _only _know Latin because of the Roman Camp, Annabeth." Percy blinked, and held onto the piece of paper, tracing the words of the little less than neat handwriting of his teacher. "It might have been for Kiku? There's always a reason, and I don't think everything points to me… just saying."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow, daring him to repeat the phrase again.

Percy immediately surrendered. "Okay, since monsters have been targeting me and might have targeted Sir Alfred, _yes, _it might be me. But Kiku-"

"Is Japanese. And even though he could understand Latin, he still asked us, because you know why? Alfred used the hard words of Latin. It's not one of those words that you would learn from a tutor. Those kinds of words are those which rooted far, _far _from the gods, Percy." Annabeth's eyes went steely. "Another point to Alfred being suspiciously out of his… element, perhaps. He's no ordinary teacher."

"He might be learning stuff… somewhere?" Percy tried to ask, but he himself didn't believe it. His shoulders slumped down. "Okay, okay. Rule that out. If it is connected to me, what now? We don't know a thing that can help. I don't know what to do."

The child of Athena smirked, and fished out a drachma from her pocket. "Well, I have a solution. I think we might need the help of a certain son of Hades in this."

* * *

"Alfred resigned, and his house is spotless, there's this Japanese guy inside taking his stack of games, and there's a note with a really obscure note that raises all alarm bells in your brains to set off. Am I understanding this correctly?"

"Yep." Percy nodded, eating his food with a slightly unfocused gaze.

Nico breathed in deeply, taking it all in. "Wow. Um. Wow, are you still sure that Alfred's a civilian?"

"Exactly!" Annabeth agreed, holding the paper. "Look at this. He knows Latin. Who besides Percy and other demigods know Latin?"

Nico sipped his drink. "Hey, maybe Alfred has historians as friends. You never know."

Annabeth face palmed. "I think Will is rubbing off on you. I haven't seen you so positive in years." She smiled at him, patting his head. "Not that it's bad, you know. But right now, I really need someone who wouldn't defend the man. Percy's got a little bit of defensive side for the man." Percy gaped like a fish beside her, pouting. "Hey, don't give me that look. You _know _you do it."

The son of Hades grinned. "Well, can't deny, Perce." He looked at the message, and flipped the paper to the english part. He scrutinized the letter and raised an eyebrow. "So what did the principal say?"

Percy and Annabeth blinked, not expecting the question. "Um, what?" Annabeth asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What did the principal say?" Nico repeated, raising the paper to their eye level and pointing at the first three words of the message. "'**Ask me if it's alright to get the games Keeks, alright? The games are priceless to me, you know that. Principal rule of gamers: never get one from another without permission. Alright? Thanks!**' Ask, the, principal, alright, thanks?" He looked at them, and if he had a camera, he would have saved the expressions on their faces and never delete it.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth exclaimed, snatching the paper from the black-eyed teen. "I've been looking for the deeper meaning of the Latin message I didn't bother to check the English one- gods, how could I have missed that?" She looked incredibly disappointed in herself, which Percy was ready to demote.-

"Several reasons, Wise Girl. You _had _just fought those two monsters a while ago." Percy stood up and cleaned the table, not bothering to wash the dishes. He whispered a 'Sorry Mom' under his breath as he turned around and wiped his hands on his jeans. "So now what? I have to ask the principal? What would I ask him? 'Hey Sir, why'd Sir Alfred resign? It really sucks! I like how he teaches?'"

"Maybe." Nico interjected, which garnered a glare from the son of Poseidon. "What? Straightforward is the best way to go to cut time, save time, do things faster."

"Might also be a good thing that we brought you along for this." Annabeth smirked, looking at Nico, who paled. "Oh, don't look at me like I'm going to maul you to death. I think we finally have step one to our plan to save Alfred. Step One: Ask the Principal."

* * *

"Given the time that I have been given to think about this idea, now I don't think this is a good idea." Nico muttered as he looked at the corner of his eyes, hiding from the other students who had extra-curricular activities for school, on Saturdays. "Why are there so many students here anyway? And teachers, for Hades' sake!"

"Beats me. I still think weekend is weekend." Percy muttered, silently walking towards the Principal's office. He looked at the few people waiting in line and silently cursed. "Guys, bad news. People have meetings with the guy."

Annabeth peered over and bit her lip. "Well, it's not like it's wrong to ask if he's there. Go to him directly, say it's urgent. It's not going to take a lot of time, anyway. We just need to know why Alfred directed us to him." She looked at the long line of people warily, and suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh my gods." She turned around and pushed the two boys away from the people's line of sight, who were surprised.

"Wait, what-" Percy stumbled and had to upright himself to the ledge. "Wise Girl-"

"What was that for?" Nico asked, annoyed. He brushed his sleeve jacket, ruffling his hair. "You could've just told us to go."

"Kiku's here as well!" She whispered, periodically checking her shoulder as if the man would suddenly pop out by his name being merely called. "I don't know if he's with the other guy, but he looks Greek." She blinked. "With the weirdest set of curls."

"Curls?" Percy repeated, not noticing that Nico was groaning in the back and flailing his hands.

(_"Not another one with those dam* curls!")_

"Yeah, like a sprout on the top of his head." Annabeth muttered, before shaking her head. "Not that it matters. What matters that Kiku has have gotten someone to help. Probably a professional translator."

"How would he? The note's with us." Nico stopped, walking towards them. "That doesn't make any sense."

"He has a phone, unlike us." Percy supplied, and Annabeth nodded in assent. "Why are we hiding?"

"We don't know if they could be trusted, alright? If they see us, it would lead to a chain of events I do _not _want to encounter. Nico," she turned to that son of Hades. "-you think you can bring him inside the office?"

Nico shrugged. "Sure. Will do." He grabbed Percy's arm and rolled his eyes. "Why couldn't you just learn Mist Travel or something."

"Well, for one thing, it's your molecules-" and then the duo flashed out to the shadows.

Annabeth stared at the spot that they vanished and took a deep breath. "Now, to do my work."

* * *

"MR. JOHNSON!"

"HOLY SH*T CRIMINY CHRISTMAS!"

Sprouting out of nowhere and simultaneously shouting the principal's name was _probably _ not the best course of action Percy ever made when dealing with mortals, but hey, it got his attention. Percy landed face first on the desk, and Nico sprawled down on the floor, and, between the two of them, didn't know which was more painful.

_Probably mine, _Percy thought, pushing himself up, _Aside from the glass covering, I landed on a pencil case with scattered pens. Is this what it feels like to be under a conveyor belt? I think so._

_It's painful. It feels being squished a lot of times-_

"Mr. Jackson?!" The principal's high-pitched yell sounded in panic,, and the teen could hear the man shuffling his things and helping Nico up (who, for some reason, didn't even try to stand up. He was just groaning) and then him. "And, a friend, I presume. What are you doing here? Where did you come from? What do you need from me?"

"Oi, oi, oi. Slow down, Principal. We're totally harmless, don't be like that." Nico held up his hand and smirked darkly. "Nico Di Angelo. Now that's been said," Percy looked at him in warning, but the younger teen paid him no need. He noticed in the corner of his eyes that Mr. Johnson was holding a ruler like he could poke Nico with it.

"Where the f*ck is Alfred F. Jones?"

* * *

"Oh my, Annabeth-san?" Annabeth faked a surprised look as she walked towards the Japanese man. The man, in return, stood up politely and brought up his hand in greeting. The blonde held his hand and shook it, politely smiling.

"Kiku-san! I can't believe you're here!"

"Me too." The black-haired man nodded. In a subtle movement, in a way that you could not see if you were just a normal citizen, the man's eyes swept around the room. "Why are you here?"

_Seems like someone is cautious as well. Two can play that game._

"Oh, Percy, do you remember him? He's my boyfriend." At the nod of the other man, Annabeth continued. "He's right here right now, you know, doing extra-curricular activities. I'm a bit bored, and I thought of walking around the school. It _is _a pretty big school."

The man nodded, agreeing. "Not as large as other establishments, but pretty big, I agree." He blinked and patted his companion's shoulder- _I knew he was with that man. I had a hunch_, Annabeth thought- who snorted awake.

"Όποια και αν αυτό το (_What- what the-)" _The man mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, yawning. Interestingly, Annabeth could hear a meow once he woke up, and the man's bag was actually moving. "Oh, hello there. Didn't see you."

"Perfectly fine." The child of Athena laughed it off, hiding her internal wince. _Greek. I could understand him so perfectly._

"Annabeth-san, this is Hercules Karpusi-san."

The Greek bent down rummaged his bag to, unsurprisingly, a cat. "Hello, Monty, Monty, Monty Caaaaat." He brought up the feline, who looked more bored than an ADHD kid, which was saying something. "Say hello to the girl." The cat meowed in greeting, and Annabeth brought up her hand awkwardly as hello.

"We're here because of Alfred-san, to answer your previous question." Didn't return to his seat and opted to stand as well. "I...I think the principal might understand. And I'm also worried. His Latin message… that wasn't just him pranking me. If he is…" The black-haired man's eyebrows twitched in annoyance for a second and he breathed out slowly to calm himself from the possible thoughts of the other man just pranking him with the note. "..I honestly wouldn't be surprised."

"Y-You could read Latin?" Annabeth's demigod senses perked up high time in wariness, and she could see Hercules' hand stop momentarily before continuing in his petting of the cat. "Th-That's impressive."

"_Iie!" _The man exclaimed, moving his hands in front of him. "Hercules-san does. I've been friends with him for a long time, but Latin is unfortunately one of the dead languages- but I do know some. But the note of Alfred-kun is too deep for my knowledge. I had to ask him a favor." He looked nervously at the principal's door, like in any minute the All-American would come out. "I'm very troubled."

"Resignation, most likely."

Kiku nodded. "Maybe," he looked at Hercules. "-or maybe not."

* * *

"Nico! Gods of Olympus-" Percy whispered as he pulled the younger teen to have a hushed conversation, backs turned from the principal. "-we're not supposed _scare _him. We're asking where Sir Alfred is, not scaring him into a corner!"

"Straightforward!" Nico repeated from their earlier conversation, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm not here to wait for answers. I'm here to get the answers as fast as possible." The son of Hades clicked his tongue. "No if you could please- get me out of this hold" he grunted, but Percy held him with an iron grip. The green-eyed teen spun the both of them around, smiling sweetly.

"Sir! I just wanted to know where Sir Alfred is. Some people say he resigned, some people said he had to be moved. As a friend of the man, I would like to know if there's a way to contact him- seeing as he didn't leave anything behind."

Ben breathed in deeply, looked up to the ceiling and breathed out. "_Goodness gravy. _I knew this was going to bite me in my behind someday." He faced them and sighed. "Alright. I don't know a _lot, _but I guess you really want the truth?" He was nervously looking at Nico for some reason, and Percy had to look before seeing that he was projecting the shadows like it was going to crawl up to his person and encase him in a shadow-being.

"_Nico! Σταματήστε αυτό που κάνετε! (Nico! Stop what you're doing!)"_

"_Είναι αποτελεσματική! (It's effective!)" _

Percy nodded, agreeing. "Well, yeah, but-" He shook his head. "Not the point!" He turned to the principal. "Well?"

"The cover story was that he resigned and got a substitute. Well, the real case is this," the school leader went behind his office desk and bent down to get a pile of papers. "Heart Failure and COPD. Had to be admitted to a hospital."

That wasn't what the two expected, at all.

"What!" Percy exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise. Nico was gaping beside him in surprise. "N-No way!"

"I've told him a _lot _of times that he should take down the junk-food eating but that man doesn't listen to me at all!" Ben threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, and worry lining his features. "I care for that man, seriously. But sometimes he being a stubborn-headed mule will be the death of me. Can't that man just listen to me like a normal employee, like a normal friend?"

"What hospital?" Percy asked in worry. _I don't even know if this is the Mist's doing to cover Sir Alfred's absence and him being abducted by monsters or if he really IS in the hospital right now. _"I- I need to know. I need to visit." He bit his lip and looked at Nico, who was stone-faced.

"MedStar GeorgeTown University Hospital." The man reiterated from one of the papers he took out. "I don't know why he had to be brought that far, but I guess some people just wanted him near them." He shook his head. "All the way to Washington DC."

Percy smiled thankfully, even though he felt like he just wanted to lie down for a few moments in his bed and wonder how the Hades everything went down. "Thank you sir-"

And that's just when he felt a large pulse of _something _wave through them, and everything flapped, shook, and banged. He whipped his head to the principal who was literally in place (he wasn't moving, not breathing, like time had stopped for humans). He then looked at Nico, thinking he was already getting out, when he saw the younger teen wasn't moving as well.

"What the- Nico?!"

* * *

Annabeth felt it too.

How could she not? It was the Greek man's doing.

"Hello, Miss Annabeth." The green-eyed man nodded in greeting. "Child of Athena."

Her eyes widened. "How-?" She searched his features, and when she looked more, his face looked _disturbingly _how Lord Poseidon would shift his face sometimes. He looked a bit more relaxed, loose, and lazier though- however the dark brown hair, green eyes, tanned complexion combination still remained. "Lord- Lord Poseidon?"

Hercules looked surprised, and he laughed slowly. "No, nothing of the sort. I'm Hercules Karpusi. Nothing special." He smiled, bringing down the cat he was holding. "I presume you need answers. Well, you won't get it just here, in this school, and I think you need to get out of this state for you to truly know what you're doing. But are you ready, if perhaps?"

"Why are you helping me?" Annabeth asked, because honestly, she doesn't know. "And how is everything about this possible?"

The Greek man smiled in a way that made her think about a person who had a secret joke that she didn't know. She hated not knowing, but she'll let this pass right now. Right now, he was thinking about how the man stopped time. Last time she encountered someone who could stop time was not a good experience.

"Oh, you'll understand it in the end, Miss Annabeth." The green-eyed man nodded to no one. "I will tell you something that you need to know if you're willing to follow this-"

"Annabeth-!" Percy's shout was heard from the office, and the door opened suddenly, showing a distraught teen. "What-"

"I'm safe!" She shouted back in order to placate her boyfriend. The son of Poseidon walked fast towards her side, warily looking at the other man with them. "This is Hercules Karpusi. He...I think he knows about Alfred."

"Oh, no no no." Hercules denied, shaking his head. "I have _no _idea what's happening to Alfred, hence why we're here. But… I think if… if you're here, I think Alfred's not depending on us, his long-time friends. His depending on you."

"Short term friends?" Percy asked on the top of his head, and Annabeth had to roll her eyes in exasperation. In order to redeem himself, he looked at Hercules. "Doesn't that bother you? He's more willing to ask for our help than yours?"

The Greek man shook his head and chuckled. "Oh, Percy. There's a lot of things you still don't understand, both of you don't understand. What do you do when you want something to not spill over, to not spread out?"

"Control." Annabeth answered immediately, and Percy could see the ever-famous calculating gaze of hers take place on her features. She brought her hand up her chin in thought. "Containment."

"Σωστός. (_Correct.)" _Hercules clapped his hands. "I'm just a few in this world that still believes in the realm of the Greek and Roman Gods, Percy, Annabeth. It's no mythology to me. So here I am, playing my side to control this mess. You think we're the only ones worried? You're not. A lot of people are. So here- I have a few things to help you go to your next step." The Greek looked around. "Oh, and just to add, I'm not stopping time. It's a big illusion. You get better when time goes."

"Lady Hecate?"

The man shook his head. "Nope. No god or goddess in the lineage." He looked at Percy. "Your mother knew how to manipulate the Mist a bit, although in impressive means. No training whatsoever, but she was quite ingenious." Percy smiled, remembering how his mother had to… _yeah. Smelly Gabe. Ugh. _

"Wait, how did you know about that?" the son of Poseidon narrowed his eyes, bringing his hand towards Riptide.

Hercules stopped, and raised his eyebrow- as if daring him to move and follow through his action. Suddenly, he looked scary, unsettling, despite the only thing that changed in his overall stance was just his eyebrow raised. Annabeth had the tact to hold Percy, squeezing his hand in warning.

_Percy. Let it go. We've had more encounters that are weirder than this._

"Anyway," Hercules continued, like the past few seconds didn't happen. "- here's a thing. Alfred has been influenced by a _lot _of cultures, so sometimes you would hear him speak 23 languages and then sometimes you see him dancing to country music. He's a bit of an eccentric person, so you'd either see him ramping down the stairs with an ironing board or parashooting down to Mount Rushmore. But he knows a lot of people, who knows more people, who knows things about you. Why is he being hunted down? Why, he made contact with a demigod, directly."

_I feel like a catastrophic thing happened and it's my fault. _Percy's rational side concluded.

_I should be nicknamed the Catalyst. I start everything, for some frigging reason. _His other side, the sarcastic one, thought.

The man was ready to banish those thoughts though. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. Other people who know about his lineage and his thing had been warning about it, but I guess he really cares. Feel privileged, and feel good."

"So is he like you?" The blonde questioned curiously. "No lineage, but more of acquaintances?"

That _damn _smile again. It was getting on both demigods' nerves, more so for Annabeth. "Yes, actually. In more ways than one, we are the same." He returned to explaining. "Alfred's a brash man, but he does everything out of heart...well, usually. I believe this is one of the times. As for where he is now, that's not what I don't know. But it's important that the game plays on your side _only."_

"Our side." Percy nodded. "Greek and Roman, no human. Got it. Why though?"

Hercules licked his lips, and he breathed out, and for a second everyone moved, and then stopped again. "I haven't done this in a long time, but oh well." He scooped up his cat. "Trust me, Percy, Annabeth. You don't want to know. The Mist exists for a reason, right? I don't want a Battle of Manhattan to happen again."

The two demigods gulped in worry. That wasn't a nice thought. "R-Right."

"Alright. Thank you for listening. Now, I do think that Percy needs to collect his companion inside and go." The son of Poseidon nodded and dashed inside the office, while Annabeth stayed. Hercules bent down and scooped up his cat, and then everything was moving normally, and Kiku was still scrolling down his phone. "That was a nice conversation."

"Yeah." The golden-haired girl smiled in genuine gratitude. "Thank you. You cleared some things up, and helped us."_I should be an actress. The few years that I had to act in front of monsters have led me to near-perfect faking. I could probably make someone cry._

Hercules raised an eyebrow. "Oh, well, we all know what cats do to us. Right, Monty~?" He nuzzled the kitten's head.

"Ah, I'm next! Let's go, Hercules-san!" Kiku said, and Annabeth immediately went on her way towards their meeting place.

* * *

"We're going to _where?" _Nico shouted as he took another bag of chips from Percy's stack.

"Washington DC, for the last time, Nico." Percy said, sighing. "MedStar GeorgeTown University Hospital. That's what he said, right? You were there. I was there. He said it to our faces. Stop whining, it's not like we're forcing you to come with us."

"True." Annabeth agreed.

Nico spluttered. "Of course I'll come with you! Geez." He smirked. "Besides, you need me for travel." He sweatdropped. "Sometimes I think you call me for transportation purposes."

"We could always hail a taxi you know. It won't take long." Annabeth admitted. "Sorry we take advantage of your shadow travel."

"Nah, it's fine."

Percy turned his back from them and rolled his eyes. _I can't believe he's turning to the Big Three combined. Dramatic, dark, and deceiving. Oh look, I made a...what do you call it? Alliteration? _He looked around and packed a few of snacks, clothes and money in his bag, knowing that they could probably pass by Annabeth's condo on the way to Washington DC. "We can't just waltz in there, though. We're not even family, we're not medical staff."

Annabeth nodded, biting her lip. "Oh, no…" Her tone took a turn, and it was subtle than Percy knew he was the only one who picked up on it. "I doubt we do. Dang it. I don't know if Dad knows someone there…" The green eyed teen backed towards the wall and knocked on it quietly, catching Annabeth's attention.

_What are you doing? _Percy mouthed.

_Don't worry._

"Huh. MedStar GeorgeTown University Hospital… wait a minute, Will might help!" Nico scrambled up and walked towards the restroom. Before reaching it however, he turned around and glared at the two. "No listening."

"Nope, nope." Percy put his hands up in the universal sign of surrender, while Annabeth copied him and nodded. "Noted, Nico."

"So, he actually has an aunt that can help us with checking on Alfred." Nico said as he went out of the restroom, and Percy dramatically threw his hands up in the air, head over the headrest of the couch.

* * *

"Finally! I was thinking I should splash you with water unexpectedly. How long did that take? Wise Girl-" he lifted his head and saw that Annabeth was actually sleeping. "Oh wow. It probably took hours."

"Whatever." Nico rolled his eyes. "We've got a go signal for help. I'll be getting Will. Anything you need from camp?"

Percy shrugged. "Ambrosia? Nectar? We never know."

"Sure."

* * *

He didn't know when he slept, but apparently he did.

Because he looked like he was in an asylum, white walls and all, and generally it looked good. A man was sitting on the bed, mumbling to himself.

_Yikes. _Percy blinked, looking around. _Why am I here? _

At further inspection though, he recognized that tuft of hair, glasses...cowlick…

"Sir Alfred?" He called out in surprise. The man's head perked up in surprise, but didn't seem to see him as he looked down in dejection. These were times Percy wished that dreams were also some kind of Blue Clues-esque portals or something.

_What the, I thought you were in the hospital? _The son of Poseidon thought, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Hey, hey, hey!" A woman outside the cell suddenly spoke, smiling. "How's our favorite blond doing?"

"Fuck you." Alfred sneered in contempt, and Percy was taken aback at the animosity. _Whoa there, Sir Alfred. Calm down._

"Calm down there, doggy." The gate opened and revealed a voluptuous but _extremely _dangerous woman. Black hair, red eyes. Something about her was familiar. "All bark with no bite. How unfortunate." She smiled, and she cupped Alfred's face, whose gaze turned electric it reminded Percy about Thalia when she was angry. The woman lined Alfred's cheek, making it bleed.

_Who are you… You seriously remind me of someone._

_She may have been in the news? Probably._

Alfred smirked, jerking back and simultaneously twisting away, making the woman hit the bed in a loud _clang. _Percy winced, opting to stand near the corner of the room. The woman brought herself up, and her red eyes misting into green, her irises going snake-like.

_Totally not in the news. Who the Hades are you?_

"_Gods _I can't believe you!" She lunged towards Alfred, who easily sidestepped her, a muscle jumping to his jaw. "_Tu me furentem! (You infuriate me!)" _

Alfred chuckled. "Well, like I said, I am a hero, and heroes annoy villains. So," the blond shrugged, like he wasn't in front of a very deadly woman. The son of Poseidon had to resist helping his teacher because then again, he was just in a dream. He felt helpless, and felt responsible, because _if something happens to Sir Alfred-_

"You're lucky I need you." The woman hissed in anger. "I should have smat you a long time ago, when you were still small."

Alfred smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Almost everyone says that." He shrugged. "I might be who I am today, but it does not change I am still my own person, not what others view of my country." He patted her head, which the woman batted away. "Don't worry, miss. I'm pretty sure you'll see your demise earlier than you have thought."

"_Hah! _**You think all of this is just a simple ploy to lure you in? Why, you might not be well-versed in how things run in the realm of monsters, Alfred F Jones. You simply are ignorant, hm?" **The woman reverted to her normal looks, and her red-eyes narrowed, her being practically radiating evil. "**I'm sure everything will go smoothly. Do you honestly trust a bunch of teenagers to help you?"**

Alfred looked at the corner of his eye, almost where Percy was. "Yes, yes I do. Just make sure you check under the bed. You might not know that you're being defeated so easily. I can easily get out of this place, you know that?" He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, do you?" She smiled. "I don't think so. Why, we could always send an exchange. No one will notice you're gone. Don't worry, Alfred." She cackled maliciously, walking out of the door. "If you think you can get out of thisss maximum sssecurity prissson… think again." The door closed automatically, and the buzz of lasers could be heard.

Percy's breath hitched. _Hold on Sir Alfred. I recognize that woman._

_Echidna._

He suddenly felt himself being shaken, and for some reason he felt unsettled as he woke. "Percy! Percy wake up!"

The son of Poseidon rose up with a gasp, sweating profusely. "What- what- what-" Bright lights shocked his eyes at first, making him wince a bit. "You there, Will?"

"Here." Will had a hand on his forehead, while Nico and Annabeth crowded him. "Hey there, Perce. That was a big scare you gave us." He smiled, removing his hand. "What was that? Nightmare?"

Percy shook his head, visibly shaken. "No. Vision." He looked at them, pale as a white sheet. Will went to take a glass of water while Nico pulled him up. Annabeth rubbed his back in comfort.

"I know who we're up against."

* * *

After shadow-travelling to DC (thank the gods that Nico had his shadow travel correctly, if not they might have gone to somewhere like, Guatemala) with Nico's boyfriend in tow, the group of demigods went to meet Aunt May, Will's aunt/doctor. She was a kind fellow, pleasant and welcoming, and was willing to fake a tour for them to go around the place.

At the lobby, Aunt May asked for the name for the patient. "What was his name?"

"Alfred F Jones." Percy promptly replied, skin feeling a bit prickly. _I seriously hate hospitals. Can we go now? _

"Alfred F Jones?" The nurse-receptionist read on the monitor. "Room B-612. You're pretty late though, 'cause no one's there anymore. He was checked out two days ago, cleared. Less than a week."

"_Cleared?" _The aunt repeated, baffled. The demigods echoed the statement. "Who gets cleared of Heart Disease and COPD less than a week? Are you sure you did the right call? I mean, I'm not one to doubt, but that's pretty weird and miraculous, don't you think?"

"Look, I'm just reporting to you where the patient's room is." She shrugged. "I'm just reading whatever the doctors put here in the files of the patient."

The aunt nodded. "Well, let's go then. You should just try to contact him in another way-"

"No, ma'am." Annabeth politely interjected, making everyone look at her. "May we look at the room? Since no one is still there, we might see something that could help us with Alfred's case." She looked around. "Besides, it's pretty near."

"No qualms from me, I'll let you go." The aunt started to walk away with Will in tow, who looked a bit exasperated at least. "If you need me, I'll be visiting a colleague of mine. However, you could just go to wherever you're staying, alright?" She waved goodbye, while Will signalled 'IM me' to the group. Once they were gone, Nico looked at the other two.

"Well then, let's go clue hunting, I guess." Just as he muttered the statement, his eyes suddenly widened. He covered his ring, alerting the two older demigods.

"What-?" Percy whipped his head around, and saw the problem- old ladies. _Well, I don't have anything against old ladies, but there's something wrong with those grandmas. In my experience, grannies near demigods are bad business. _The three old ladies looked at them immediately, and even though they were several meters away, the trio could see their teeth grow menacingly.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth gasped, clutching the two boys' wrists. "Come on! I'm not risking a fight right here in the hospital." In breakneck speed they slid towards the elevator, and slipped inside. "Even here, in a hospital? This is the first time I've seen a blatant monster in an establishment full of people."

"I've seen more in the Great Wall of China." Nico butted in. "But this just means we have a time restraint. I'm going out, Ill lead them away from you guys."

"Are you kidding me? No!" Percy held the younger teen by the sleeve, and the dark-eyed teen could only glare back at him.

"Let me go! I can do this! You think _three _monsters will do it for me?" Nico smirked, and his aura made the elevator lights flicker. "You might have forgotten, but you're talking to the Prince. I can handle this." He suddenly faltered a little. "But..don't take so long. I might be powerful, but I have the tendency to black out afterwards if it's a long fight. I still don't know what those grandmas are, so...please-?"

"Yeah." The son of Poseidon nodded. "We'll be quick."

* * *

It had been almost twenty minutes, and they haven't unearthed anything worth of any clue for Alfred's current whereabouts.

It had been almost like hours for Nico, who didn't anticipate the grandmas to split in half and turn into _more _monsters.

That wasn't just fair, man.

* * *

The room looked relatively normal, like what you'd usually see in a normal hospital room in a movie- comfortable bed, the dextrose pole, the TV near the ceiling, sofa or seats connected to the wall for waiting, a window, a restroom. All of the standard hospital look. Which doesn't help them in any case.

"Hurry, hurry...I don't think Alfred left anything here." Percy mused to himself as he flipped everything in the room, annoyed. "What are we even trying to find? A code? Something? A picture?" He grumbled. "Sir Alfred, couldn't you just make everything a bit easier than this? Can't you just write where you are?" He looked around, his mind bugging him endlessly.

_What if Kiku was right? What if this was just a prank?_

He shook his head. His dream was a vision, it was too real to not be one.

_Somewhere_. He needed to look somewhere, but he didn't know where. He racked his brain for something, anything-

_Just make sure you check under the bed._

Sea-green eyes blinked, looking around."Under the bed?" He said, bending down and lifting the mattress a bit. He could see scribbles (kids, maybe?) and dents here and there, and 11.74, 131,284, 4200,19, 691. "Annabeth?"

"Wait!"

"Alright." He felt a shockwave of _death_, and he knew what that meant. "That's Nico. Wise Girl! Anything?" He called, pocketing his hand and bringing out his pen. He went to the restroom, where Annabeth was. She was interestingly letting the shower run with hot water. "Need a hand? What are you doing?"

"Testing something. The mirror had things drawn on the mirror when the mirror misted. There might be something here." She looked determinedly at the water and halted. "Percy! Mist the mirror. I have a hunch that there's-" Another blast of power, and _ nearer. _

"Percy!"

"Yeah!"

Percy felt a tug in his stomach (nowadays it wasn't as painful as it was when he was younger, now it was like a little pinch) and the steam covered the whole room. Annabeth went out to wait for everything to settle and her eyes widened at what she saw in the stand-up shower walls.

"A mountain, stairway-"

"Or a tetris block." Percy mused, ADHD kicking in fast. His senses were going haywire, and he wanted to get out and help his cousin.

"-The sign they use for restrooms, a clock, another stairway-" Annabeth read, taking mental pictures of the misted mirror. "-and a fountain? Am I understanding that correctly?" Annabeth inquired, looking at Percy. "That's correct, isn't it?" She was then pulled unceremoniously by the other, who immediately wiped his hand on the mirror in panic.

"I don't know, maybe Wise Girl?" Percy shrugged as he ran outside, just in time to see Nico being thrown across the hall.

"Nico!" Barely reaching the other teen, he braced himself upon contact and slammed on the wall. "You alright?"

The son of Hades didn't respond at first, letting out a groan- and by another blink of an eye, that was just when Percy saw the state of his cousin. Bruised, lip bleeding, and ankle might have twisted, with the limp he was trying to stand on. _Not good. _Nico turned a frustrated gaze towards the older demigod. "I don't know what your buddy has for enemies Perce, but I don't like it."

Several hisses and high pitched giggles followed the statement, and a very, _very _bad sight settled in front of them.

And a _very _familiar sight too.

"DEMIGODSSSSS~" A hiss followed. "And ooh! I don't think you're sssuposssed to be here, Perseusss Jackssson!" Kelli cackled loudly, tongue flickering dangerously. "But what a pleasssant sssurprissse! Jussst for me?" She batted her eyelashes- _like it was supposed to be cute, Holy Poseidon, how about no, ew, get away from me, _Percy thought- and lashed out to the green-eyed teen.

"Well you're not supposed to be here too!" He yelled back, punching the monster. "Are you wearing a _nurse _suit? Are you freaking kidding me?" He spun downwards and stabbed the other empousa who was _dangerously _near his neck. "Back off!"

"Someone's _intent _on saving a certain man, don't you think?" The empousa taunted. "You _do _need more information, right, honey? I might need you to stay back. I don't think that blondie left anything to help you." The monsters started to add more, either being patients or separating from them.

_That's disgustingly horrifying. _

"Ugh." The child of Athena stabbed the offending empousa in annoyance. "Don't tell me those are-!" She yelled in exasperation, stumbling as she pulled Nico to match Percy's run.

"Kelli and Tammi, and a lot of other _empousa, _that's what!" Nico coughed, wincing at every step he took. He looked frazzled, and was in need of a quick remedy to his state. "I'm seriously regretting this trip with you, Percy!"

The son of Poseidon, on the other hand, was busy fending off the empousa and concentrating his focus into protecting the two retreating demigods. "I am too, but what do friends do, am I right?" He grinned jokingly at the deadpanned look the son of Hades sent him. "Dark Express!"

"Whatever!"

Annabeth then stared into Percy's eyes. _You don't have to stay._

_I think I do. _

The child of Athena nodded and pecked Percy's cheek first before positioning Nico to a more comfortable stance. "Meet us at the hotel, alright?" Annabeth said, intent on helping Nico at the get-go. "If you're not there by thirty minutes, I'll be coming back!" Both of the demigods disappeared afterwards into the shadows, leaving Percy with the horde of monsters.

"Now…" He turned towards Kelli, who looked positively gleeful. "You told me have information?" He started backing out of the halls, with the goal of jumping down the building towards the parking lot in order to minimize casualties. _Better not to have casualties, actually._

"Possibly." The empousa flicked its tongue. "I don't think you can defeat me now, Persseuss. My massster hass been quite helpful to me." Her appearance suddenly changed into a more menacing, upgraded version of hers, where every distorted feature of hers became deadlier and more dangerous. The monsters behind her added to the atmosphere.

The son of Poseidon wasn't deterred. He levelled his pen towards his face and clicked it, Riptide glinting proudly in the light.

"Show me what you've got."

* * *

Hercules whistled contentedly as he petted his cat, his posture relaxed and lazy as they sat under a tree in Central Park.

"Heart Disease and COPD." Kiku repeated from earlier, a trace of disbelief in his voice even though his face did not betray any of the said emotion. "I knew one way or another he was going to make himself go to the hospital." The Japanese man looked at the other. "Do you know he didn't know about the term sickness till I asked for it? Apparently he wasn't used to being sick."

The Greek man nodded in doubt. "Really now?"

"I am telling the truth!" Kiku defended, taking out his cups of noodles and handing one to Hercules, who accepted it gratefully. "It just bothers me for quite a while. Sometimes I don't trust our government to take care of us that is why I try to push myself to at least update myself with how others are doing."

"That's admirable of you." Greece stated, adoration coloring his voice. "I'm glad that you are doing so with America. But don't you worry about the man, I'm pretty sure he's getting the best kind of help. He'll be saved from all of this mess, I guarantee."

Japan sighed as he ate. "That's what bothers me. Heart disease and COPD? I didn't think nations could have diseases like that, but apparently one could. I thought his heart was in danger, aka Washington DC. So far however, there hasn't been any reports that could indicate anything about recent activity that could have hurt him. I'm honestly curious and worried."

"Don't be." Greece reminded, tapping the black-haired man's shoulder. The other nodded, as he put his earphones on and played his music. "There are things that you should worry more about. Besides! He's always ready to bounce back, am I right? He does have that superhuman strength of his. He'll come through."

And in a hushed breath, with only his cat hearing it, Greece said, "-especially with this current war with the monsters. He most certainly does not want to end up like how I did."

* * *

**Huzzah! How was it? How was everything? Thank you for all the likes, favorites, and reviews too! And oh, if you want a hand on solving the little puzzle that Alfred left for Percy to find, what do you think it entails? Please tell me your comments, answers and thoughts about this chapter as you review. Thank you!**


End file.
